BLACK Invitation (ENGLISH)
by jitan88
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UPDATE! / Sherry Birkin arrived in Republic of Amozi on a mission to meet the informant. She was being chased by a black-robed man who tried to kill her. Who are they? Involved in a dangerous mission, she should protect her life in a foreign country without any assistance. Could she complete her mission and survive? / Please RnR? Thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1 : A REUNION

**BLACK INVITATION**

**Created by**** : **jitan88 | **Beta-reader** : CK - Ace

**Disclaimer: **All Resident Evil characters belongs to Resident Evil - Capcom.

**Timeline**** : ****After Resident Evil 6 **(Slight spoiler RE 6)

**Rated** : T

**Genre**: Action / Adventure / Romance

.

* * *

.

.

_He just stared at the reflection of the mirror, staring at the gazes aimed at himself. Whenever he looked at it, it wouldn't change a single stroke of the shape of his face._

_Wouldn't eliminate anything that had been passed on to him._

_Everyone was aware of this fact. When we are born, we can't choose our parents, where we are born, or what family we would have._

_Life and how each person to survive, is a choice._

_Believing in destiny and circle of life, is a part of the understanding and the mindset of each individual..._

**_On Life._**

_._

_._

_._

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 1: A REUNION**

.

.

**April 24th, 2014 - Central Market, Republic of Amozi - Middle Eastern Country**

The weather was hot during the day and it sting into the skin. She ran with a man beside her, through the halls of a crowded market filled with people; mostly traders and buyers. A few cries of protest from the traders reached their ears because some of their stuff fell on the floor, but they just keep running. The crowd was once again struck by another group of four hooded men who also ran after them. With a long robe over from head to toe; all in black, they pushed their way forcibly and get rid of the people one by one who stood in their way. The commotion was suddenly silent after sounding a warning shot from one of the black-robed men. People panicked, screamed, and they leaned down to protect themselves. The streets now be a wide open after the people were frightened and moved away.

Four robed man kept running after the other two, entered a long dark hallway that was unused. Dark, damp, with only their footsteps and heavy breathing heard. Their sight were sketchy due to their eyes which hadn't adapted themselves to the dark surroundings. The hallway was connected to an old tunnel that used by the traders to put their baskets and also stock items, quite a mess. They slow down their pace while trying to regulate their own breathing. Suddenly one of four hooded men groaned and fell, startling three others. A knife was stuck in the back of their fellow colleague, and he didn't move again.

From behind there was someone who emerge again with surprise attack to one of the three robed men left. The attacked man tried to fight back, brushed off the blow that aimed at him while two others immediately issued their weapons.

"Go get the other one, let me handle this jerk!" shouted the robed man while fighting, it seems that he is the leader.

.

The other two now left their commander who was still fighting the assailant. Trying to catch their other escaped target, but this time they have to be more cautious. Looking at each corners, they sharpened their senses of sight and hearing because it seems they were looking for a person who takes the advantage of the dark as a place to hide. Luckily for them, the old tunnel was closed by the government since a dozen years ago. Which is, a dead end. After a few minutes, they heard a gunshot from the hallway's direction followed by a whistle. They stared at each other.

"The fight… Already done, huh?" said one of them.

"I guess so. You've heard the whistle, that means he win."

Maybe whistling is a distinctive victory sign by the leader. They now stand with arms in hand, circling the tunnel which was cluttered with a piled wood boxes and container bags. Suddenly there was another sound of shots came from behind, without a whistle. They choked, _who is it_? Before they have time to think, they were attacked from the side by someone who already waiting for an opportunity. In flash she kicked the back of the robed man's knee and made him fell, his gun slipped from his hand. Without hesitating, she took the gun and easily shot the target. But soon after finishing one man, she found the barrel of a foreign gun was already pointed in front of her eyes.

_She was too late._

.

"Nice try, woman..." The robed man aimed his gun to the target who was a woman. Telling this blond woman to disarm, raised her hands and knees in front of him. He watched carefully the posture of a petite woman who killed his coworkers, and smiled scornfully, "Now tell me, do you work for the FBI? CIA?! "

She didn't flinch at all, her blue eyes just looked at the robed man who seems so big and dangerous in front of her.

"Che. Everyone's have the same habit... _Silence_," he said, "Sorry, lady. It's just one of my business to kill the people like you... And this going to be my last question before you die. Just tell me, do you work for the FBI, or CIA?"

The woman in front of him wasn't scared one bit, still silence and it seems that she won't cooperate. Upset to see her silent response, he pulled the trigger, "Fucking bitch... I'll KILL Y-"

The sound of gunfire ensued, in a split second suddenly appeared a huge shadow that pushed up the gun. The bullet fired into tunnel walls, apparently there is the presence of a third person. The foreign guest kicked the man in the knees and dropping his weapon. The robed man groaned in pain and tried to attack with fists. Unfortunately, the attack was easily ignored by his opponent. Smash the opponent's head with his fists merciless, the foreign guest is directly delivered three punch repeatedly in the face until the robed man fell. And with combat knife as one last blow in his neck, the black-robed man had stopped breathing. Lying on the ground with a red liquid puddle, dead.

Fresh blood splattered from a knife in his hand, the woman shrieked at the sight. Appeared out of nowhere in front of her; another tall and mysterious hooded man, killed people who just want to shoot her before. The foreign guest just stay put, not moving from his position. Waved his knife and making the blood on the blade splattered on the floor, he looked at the woman who was still in kneeling position in front of his presence with pale face. They just stared at each other silently each other.

.

"Who ... Who are you?" She finally asked.

After withdrawing the combat knife back into his holster, he moved towards her without answering the question. He bowed, equating visibility between them. A tensed look meets the blonde's face, the foreign man watched the woman with the help of light emitted from the gap side of the tunnel. Short-haired blonde woman, she was wearing a brown jacket and black trousers. Slowly he opened the hood in front of her, the dark was still obscuring his face and she couldn't see him clearly.

"You okay?" He asked.

_The voice that made her eyes wide-open, disbelief… But she was still glued to this man._

"I'm asking you, supergirl. Are you okay?" he asked again. She recognized his familiar voice but still can't believe it. He was getting annoyed with her stunned gaze towards him, "Ugh please stop, Sherry. Don't stare me like I'm Ustanak!"

_It was him_… _Jake Muller_.

"JA-JAKE?" Sherry finally replied.

.

.

* * *

**_Reunion_****.**

It's a reunion of Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin after the tragedy in China due to a biological invention called C-Virus. After Sherry got back to States, they were only able to communicate through text messages, just to know that at least… They're still alive. Sherry stood up and patted her dusty trousers, trying to avoid fresh blood around the floor of the dead man who was chasing her before. Then walked to a corner where she was hiding, taking her purse.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" Sherry picked up her bag from the floor.

"Hmm… Looking for a breakfast in the market, before I saw you ran like a rabbit being chased by the wolves." Jake folded his hands and continued attention to Sherry, "Same question to you. Why you here, in Amozi?"

"A mission. I was assigned to find someone."

_Jake raised his eyebrows, sounds like déjà vu?_

"Relax. I'm not looking for YOU, Jake..." Sherry sighed and tried to smile, "I was assigned to look for an informant who will provide an important information."

"Yeah yeah... I thought you're looking for me to pay the bid which has fallen to fifty dollars?"

Sherry chuckled see Jake who at first glance seems clunky.

.

"Are you alone?" Jake asked again, following Sherry who walked away before him, looks like she was rushing to find a way out of the dark tunnel. Looking for something, or maybe someone.

Sherry shook her head, "No. I came with another agent, but we parted ways earlier..."

"Did your friend an American, a guy with short brown hair? Well, I met him at the end of the hallway."

Sherry Birkin nodded.

"So it means now you're ALONE." Jake said quietly, "He's dead."

"WHAT!?" Sherry turned, looked at him with a puzzled face, " Re ... Really? But you said that you meet him at the-"

"Yeah. I did meet with... His dead body. Sorry I don't have any chance to say greetings, I was too busy _'to chat'_ with his killer who likes to whistle." Jake grinned, "So, what's your plan?"

Jake Muller let Sherry sighed, she had just arrived in a foreign country and now she had lost her partner on the first day of their duty. He just watched her pacing and holding her cell phone, confused. A silence tormented him but he waited. A woman who once served to protect him is now trying to contact someone but to no avail. Apparently, Sherry never thought her job to find an informant would be so dangerous like this. After trying to wait with little patience, he couldn't last any longer to this situation.

"Fine. Stop being so disoriented, supergirl. I'll help you," Jake finally took the initiative. He patted Sherry's shoulder who was still looking so quizzical. Sherry ceased her efforts to contact the HQ through the phone. Jake slightly bent down and thrust his face into the girl's face, making their distances became closer so they could feel the hot air coming out of each breath.

They looked at each other and Jake Muller smiled knowingly, _"But... Of course there's the price to you to pay, Sherry..."_

_._

Sherry went petrified after hearing the words from her old partner. When she first discovered this man in Edonia and agreed to give 50 million dollars as a payment to his blood- who had an antibodies against C-Virus. The blood that flows in his body is the antidote to the world. He haven't change. Sherry distanced herself from the eyes of Jake, and gently brushed his hand away from her shoulder.

He's still the same, she thought. "Again, you only discuss about the payment, Jake..."

"Whatever, it's your choice." Jake raised his shoulders, "Listen and think about this, supergirl! One; you had lost your partner while on duty in the middle of nowhere, in a foreign country, without a clue. Two; on the other hand, I'm the only person that you know here... Yeah at least, until now. And I could say that you need a new partner to substitute that American guy?"

His explanation cannot be denied by her.

.

.

* * *

Sherry hasn't had a time to answer his bids, at the end of the hall she could hear the sound of footsteps of the crowd. It was possible if the fear-stricken traders managed to contact police. The police certainly had came and it seems soon they will enter the tunnel. The situation wasn't favorable for Jake nor Sherry if the police found them in an old tunnel with a dead end, accompanied by five dead armed men.

Jake quickly ran towards Sherry's partner... To be exact ; _former_ partner who was motionless on the floor. He took the bag and all of the identity of the brown haired man. Jake also grabbed something like a nametag from the body of a robed man who likes to whistle and took his gun. Then, without thinking, he pulled Sherry's arm away from the hall to the opposite side. Sherry who clueless about the condition of the location, simply follow the directions to wherever Jake went. Let her hands were held, led by Jake Muller. They reached across the tunnel which was also closed and very dark.

But it wasn't completely clogged.

In the darkness Jake began groping the side of the wall. He managed to find a foothold, and then instantly a rope. The rope was connected to the top, into a small room such as a chimney or perhaps a channel. From down the chimney, Sherry saw a light gap - found a way out. Jake let Sherry up to the ground where he was standing, without hesitation he put his hands around her waist then lifted her up so she could approached the direction of the rope. Sherry's hands finally reached the rope, holding it firmly.

"Come up, Sherry. Quick..." he said in a hushed voice.

Sherry Birkin was still half confused. But she believed in Jake and decided to go up, so she climbed up the rope. It turned out that a narrow chimney made her climbing become easier, she could stretch her legs on one side wall and pushed her body up to the top. Behind her, Jake had already jumped and reached for the rope. Sherry finally reached at the end of the rope and managed to get out of that chimney. She don't have any idea where was she right now, her surroundings were very dark and stuffy. In an instant Jake Muller also came out of the chimney, Sherry reached out a helping hand to get him up.

Still in silence, Jake quickly pull the rope that was attached to a sturdy pedestal, put it far away from the chimney so that the police won't find any clue about their escape route. Jake leads Sherry back to eastwards, towards a corner of the dark room and there's a metal ladder attached to the wall. The stairs that lead down into the street near to the market.

He glanced at Sherry, "I'll go down first. Three count as I started down, you follow. "

.

Without seeing her nod, Jake began to fall. And according to the cue that instructed earlier, Sherry dropped following Jake after the three count. The ladder is not too high, but Sherry's heart beat faster as she was trying to adapt the circumstances that completely unexpected. A few seconds later, Jake Muller had reached the bottom of the ladder. Sherry was down the last few steps while Jake was running ahead to check on the situation. Finally, Sherry felt her own feet trample on the ground. Saw Jake a few feet in front of her, she could see Jake's face more clearly from the tunnel earlier. His face hasn't changed one bit over the past ten months since the last time they met. Only a handful of dirt and dust stick to the face and his sweaty skin, Jake wore a tight black shirt with matching pants, also a dark green robe-hooded.

He was too busy looking at the circumstanced surrounding, but finally turned to the woman who had been watching him from the top to bottom.

"Good news for you, I think we managed to escape from them." Jake said, grinned.

.

.

* * *

Jake walked towards the direction of the market where there were problems stirring around them were quiet but crowded at the end of the hall. Sherry followed behind while her eyes paid attention to the situation. She was a little worried if there's anyone who recognized her face as she ran through the crowd. They've heard the voice of the boisterous men huddled on the side of the hallway, wondered what the police would find inside the tunnel. Which left only the women sellers who casually sat in front of their booth.

Jake Muller pulled out a few coins from his left pocket, the currency used in Amozi. Calmly he spoke with the local language, pointed to some kind of food and fruit then handed the money to the seller. While he was carrying a grocery bag, his right hand holding an apple. Jake briefly looking back, make sure the petite woman still following him.

"So... What's the plan?" he asked, biting an apple on his hand.

"Jake... _How much?"_

"Hm?" Jake Muller only stared at her face, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Jake. MONEY, isn't it?" she asked again, "How much do you want? To became my partner, to help me and the States government?"

"_Nah_. It's not a good time to negotiate, supergirl! We'd better get away from here first," Jake just turned around and started walking away from her, but he turned again, "You come?"

She sighed.

.

_There's no other choice?_

.

Now they both had left the Central Market, Sherry followed after Jake, they walked through the suburban streets and away from the market. They could see a patrol car already lined up outside the market and it caused a little congestion. Fortunately, no one suspected the American agent and the mercenary, the police seemed to only consider them as a foreign tourists. Jake with a calm and cool demeanor, led the way by walking in front of her while chewing apples. Sherry followed him wherever he went as they walked in silence, and Jake was busy munching an apple in his hand. Finally the D.S.O agent called his name to break the silence.

"Jake?"

He looked back.

"Thank you..." Sherry looked at him and smiled, "You saved me."

Jake didn't say anything, just stared back at her.

"Sorry, I can only say it now." she said again.

"Now we're even," Jake answered briefly, Sherry pondered even more upon hearing his answer. He smirked, "Yeah, I told you this isn't the time to talk about it. The only thing you have to do right now is to became a good tourist and to follow me like I'm your goddamn guide. And welcome... to Amozi!"

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued ..._**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Author's Note :_**

_Translated from Bahasa with a big help from CK - Ace as my beta, I'll wait for a feedback from Jake x Sherry shippers! Please review, fave or follow, hahaha. And thank you to all readers who read and review this story. _

_See you on the next chapter!_

**_-jitan-_**


	2. Chapter 2 : THE DEAL

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | **Beta-reader :** a super duper hot writer called **CK – Ace.**

**_Disclaimer: _**All Resident Evil characters belongs to Resident Evil - Capcom.

**_Note:_**

- **_Timeline_**** : After Resident Evil 6 **(Slight spoiler RE 6)

- Rated : T

- Genre: Action / Adventure / Romance

.

.

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 2: THE DEAL**

**.**

**.**

**Washington D.C. - F.O.S Central Office**

Sounds of typing adorned each room in an all white atmosphere, filled with many monitor that displayed various kinds of graphs, location, pictures or maps. The phone rang endlessly, blended with sounds of transmission which informed all the recent updates from field agents. Luckily all the noises were absorbed by the silencer walls. They should reduces the noisy atmosphere to maintain any confidential information, and also to reduces the stress of all F.O.S agents. They had to work hard in this kind of atmosphere every day, no matter if the sun set or rise.

A man approximately of fifty years old was pacing busy on the office, he occasionally looked at computer screen and checking his mobile phone between intervals. Ignoring a bunch of report documents that need to be check out, he abandoned them on the desk. Repeatedly he spoke to his right-hand man to track satellites but until now there has been no sign of the presence of their field officer.

"Have found the location of Birkin or Jonas?"

He asked the same question as he patted the shoulder of his assistant who kept watch on a big screen in front of him. There's only two of them in this room, the man on his thirties shook his head, "Negative, Sir. I'm still trying to track them down."

"Keep looking! It's already past three hours from the time they landed, they should have made contact with us... Especially Jonas, he wasn't a reckless agent who usually fails to report," the man said again,"do everything that you can to find both of them... You may not know how precious their life."

.

.

* * *

**Middle Eastern, Amozi - Local Hostel**

Sherry Birkin was standing in front of a two storey building which was quite rundown and shabby. Yellowish cream color of the walls has peeled off with some cracking walls. When she looking up, the porch on the second floor was fitted with a fence of rusty iron, and in the vicinity is decorated with potted green plants. Jake had already went inside and then followed by Sherry who still reluctant. She wondered about what his plan for bringing her into this kind of place, but she knows it was useless to ask. The floor inside the building was gray with little lights lit, she found the atmosphere wasn't as bad as she had imagined. It's comfortable and clean, although the furniture is quite old but still well preserved.

The circumstances was so quiet, it's unknown whether the building had people or not other than themselves. They climbed the narrow wooden stairs which occasionally creaky due to their body weight. On the second floor there's a hallway with five doors, Jake got to the second door and he stopped. Then he took out the key, turned the knob and opened the door, glancing to where Sherry was standing.

"Let me introduce; this is my room," said Jake, "And because I'm not that good at cleaning the room, so it quite a mess..."

Jake enters his own room and put his luggage on a table but Sherry still standing on the outside, she doesn't have any idea about his plan. From behind the door Jake turned and pulled his head outside, "Hey! What are you doing, daydreaming?! Come in, so we could start to negotiate already!"

She sighed.

.

_Negotiations?_

.

After she went in and Jake closed the door, he asked Sherry to sit on the only chair in the room. The room was small, there's only one bed, a pair of table and chairs, as well as a small closet located next to the window. There was no bathroom nor refrigerator, the ceiling mounted with only one lamp and on one side of wall there's a small air conditioner installed. Jake Muller sat on the edge of his bed, handing a grocery bag that he bought in the market.

"Eat this, it's already time for lunch."

Sherry shook her head and refuses, "No. Could we start our negotiation, Jake? I don't have time to mince words here, how much do you want? "

"I'm sure from the first time you had arrived at the airport, you didn't touch the food or water at all, then you were hunted down and have to survive from robed bastards. After all the tension like that, you definitely need some of the nutrient intakes, even if you have a kind of super power. Eat this, you don't want to fell sick while on a duty right? Amozi is not like America," Jake insists on thrusting the food, he bought a variety of breads and fruits.

"Take one of those, and eat." He's a little pushy.

Finally he smirked after seeing Sherry chew one of the breads.

"Supergirl, while you're eating... We'll talk here, because I don't know another place that could be labelled safe. Okay?" Sherry wants to replied before he held up a hand to stop her, "Hey, just chew your food. I know that you still had a bunch of Q&As with you but now it's my turn."

He chuckled to see the face of her protest, "First of all, the way we played; I ask and you answer. Got it?"

Sherry nodded.

.

"How long has it been since you arrived at Amozi?"

"Probably about three or four hours ago."

"When was the last time you make contact with your office?"

"Before the plane took off. Oh, come on Jake! Actually what-"

"_Shh..._ The rule is; I ask and you answer, Sherry..." Jake's index finger pointing to the front of his lips, told Sherry to silent.

.

Sherry was forced to return struggling with bread in her hand.

"Why did the men chased you?" Jake asked again.

"I don't know."

"Who were they, supergirl? You know anything about them?"

Sherry again shook his head, Jake snorted.

.

The situation turned out to be quiet and he just observed as Sherry ate her food.

"You're done? Now may I ask you some question?" Sherry asked.

Jake nodded slightly, "Yeah, sure. Throw em' at me."

"Why are you here? You know your answer back then didn't really answer anything." Sherry replied,"And how could you be in that tunnel? Even knew about the rope, chimneys, stairs... It's not only a coincidence, I know you're hiding something."

Jake's facial features changed, he looked away and avoid the gaze of Sherry.

"Huh. You don't think that I am a savior who came just in time to save the good people?"Jake chuckled, looking at the floor, "You know my job, Sherry. I was in Amozi since two months ago, blend with local people and stay in places that aren't obvious like this. Specifically, for some work as a mercenary."

"So, where do you work?"

This time Jake Muller looked back at the face of Sherry Birkin that had stood from where she sat.

"I was called by an organization called Black Spider. All I know is, it was a veiled and non-legal organizations in this country. Yeah sure, you can imagine what tasks they provide? And that got me interested in joining are..." he couldn't help but laugh after seeing the expression of Sherry.

"Let me guess, _money_." Sherry answered it with a mocking tone.

"Che, whatever… Happy now?" Jake replied nonchalantly. But when he looked at Sherry who stood and folded her hands in front of him, Jake seemed hesitant for a moment, "Hmm, this is a stupid question, but... Do you trust me?"

.

Sherry transfixed for a few seconds, then nodded, "Yes. I think I have to believe in you, Jake..."

"In fact, the four robed man who had been chasing you in the tunnel... They're also Black Spider members, all of them are mercenaries. Although I don't really know them, I'm not joining the mercs to make buddies." he paused and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Sherry. I... I lied."

Jake suddenly choked up and couldn't continue his words.

"Sorry? About what?" Sherry decided to sit next to Jake, waiting for this man to continue his words. While continuing to pay attention to the movements of Jake, Jake Muller sighed and stared at Sherry. He caught a slight nod from her, asking him to tell the truth.

.

.

_"I was assigned to kill you ..."_

_._

_._

* * *

**_April 22th, 2014_**** - ****_Republic of Amozi, Unknown Place_**

_A man with long black robe passed in the hallway of the building. Darken and dampen, along the long hallway there's only one lit room. The door was knocked, and he heard a deep husky voice that let him go inside. Right after the door was opened, he could smell a cigar's smoke filled the room, the yellow lights which refracted cabinet's shadow makes this room feel heavy and the atmosphere became more tense. Right in front of the door there's a brown long wooden table, a pile of papers piled on the right side, while on the left side there are the bottles of liquor and cigar box that had opened._

_Behind the wooden table looks a middle-aged man who dressed in a black suit, he sat quietly while smoking a cigar. Smoke covering half of his face, he motioned his finger and pointed to a chair. With minimal gesture he invited his guest to sit in on chair in front of him. The black-robed man follow the order and they sat facing each other. Still with a cigar, he took a file and read it at a glance._

_"Welcome, J-025... That's your number as a part of Black Spider," he said in a deep voice, "I hope you don't mind was called by a number."_

"_Che," the robed man showed a cynical smile from the hood which covered most of his face, "I don't really care about any shit like that…"_

_Accepting the answer, then the documents at his hand proffered to the robed man. Blowing smoke from his lips, he said, "Your new task."_

_._

_Once the document changed hands, the robed man checked one by one page in it. Glued a few seconds when gazing at photos of the target, but he tried to calm and re-examine other documents. He nodded at the mysterious man in front of him._

_"I was impressed with your previous job though you're fairly new to our organization. This time you'll get double of your pay, this target is very important. Your job is... Easy. Make sure you silence the mouth of the target before they make any contact. There are four other people who will be your partner... " he paused to suck on his cigar, "Kill the target in the tunnel of Central Market, an alternative exit has been provided for you. Is that clear?"_

_"I have to get something from them after they got killed?" asked J-025._

_"Your job is to just kill them, report to me, then get paid. Simple as that."_

_The robed man get silence for a moment, "What if... I fail to kill one of them?"_

_"Ah, I forgot because you're a new member here. All seniors may know that I never know the word FAIL. If you can't, then your partner will definitely do it, five person more than enough to finish off the two. _YOU'LL KNOW FOR SURE WHAT THE CONSEQUENCES OF A FAILED MISSION, J-025..._" He took an envelope from the desk drawer, and handed it over, "The rest of the money will you get after finishing your job. Good luck."_

_Without preamble, he immediately dismissed the robed man out of his office after carrying the documents and the envelope. He just stared at the back of his new member when walking toward the exit, without say anything. Once again he took a glance of the other file which was still there at the table, a folder named 'J-025'. There's no picture, or other the personal data that describe about their members. All members in Black Spider called by a code number; the initial letters are the initials of their actual name and followed behind is the order number._

_" J-025, Jake..." he murmured._

.

.

* * *

**April 24th, 2014 - Middle Eastern, Amozi - Local Hostel**

Jake Muller told the chronological of his duties to the woman. All had been staged from the start: when Sherry and Jonas arrived at the airport, they will be picked up as if by the delegation, led directly so they won't have time to make a contact with HQ, and secretly brought them into the tunnel. When the Black Spider was discovered to be assassins, Jake deliberately keep the distance while the other four ran after Sherry and Jonas. Appeared last was certainly an advantage to finish off the remnants of the mercenaries... And at once, betraying Black Spider.

Sherry Birkin stared at him in disbelief, the man who saved her some time ago... Turns out as the person who paid to end her life. He already knew all of this plan from the beginning. Maybe that's why he prevented her for contacting the HQ? Sherry stood up and walk away from his body. Jake was still fixated with his own words, as if already guessed Sherry will be like that. He shook his head and sighed.

"I'm telling you this because you said that... _You trust me_," he mumbled.

Sherry still looks shocked at the fact she had just heard.

.

"You... Still haven't failed. I haven't contacted anyone," Sherry said while keeping a distance, "You still have a chance, right?"

_To kill me and finish your mission._

Hearing the words, Jake suddenly stood up from his place. His brow furrowed and he seemed to take offense at that last sentence she was saying in his presence, his attitude makes Sherry even more vigilant, "Are you crazy?! I could kill you in a flash if I had wanted it, I don't need to kill those mercenaries to save you! Then I don't ever need to explain all this _bullshit_. You don't believe me? _Fine._ I'm such a fool... I shouldn't have said all this shit to you, Sherry Birkin."

"Then you're going to lie to me?! As someone who came to give gifts, but carrying guns behind it? Let say if we work together as partners, but I will never know the real truth about this?" Sherry replied, raising her voice, "It's just... I don't get it. Jake! You already know all of this will happen. Jonas was killed whereas you should be able to save both of us, so why?!"

Jake grinned as a respond to the naive woman, "To hell with your American partner, Sherry Birkin. I don't give a damn about him... It was his own fault because he couldn't protect himself! Different from you. Six months ago you saved me and I'm grateful for that. As I said before; now we're even. Satisfied?!"

Sherry realizes her words and tried to appease the anger of Jake Muller, "Calm down, Jake... Sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you, really. But..."

"Yeah yeah, _SORRY_. It's all you've said, but your gesture explained the otherwise." Jake was still trying to control the flood of his emotions, catch his own breath. He stared out the window to avoid eye contact with his opponent.

.

"Sorry..." Sherry said, "I'm sorry, I guess that I still couldn't get over things."

"I trust you, Jake." she murmured.

The last sentence from her did calm Jake, he was well aware that emotions will only take them on the mindless and stupid act. He sighed, "...Never mind. Let's just forget about this shit, it was my own fault too because I lied to you." Jake muttered, "While we're here, they might have found a discrepancy in the tunnel. So we have to... Ah, wait! I'll show you something, supergirl."

Jake hurried to his desk, picked up a document located on top of a black cloak; like the robed man who chased Sherry at Central Market. He turned the page and showed the document. While Sherry was reading the file, Jake Muller took a seat on a chair still facing the table without reversing the direction. Folding his hands on the back of the chair, he waited. After a few minutes, Sherry closed the file and showed the worried face.

"Jake... It's..."

Jake Muller nodded for sure.

"All of the data about your identity; your picture and your American partner, including the place where you were targeted to be eliminated..." he tries to explain, "It had been planned. Good news because I was one of them to be assigned on this job. If it wasn't me... Well, I don't know."

"I still can't believe all of this." Sherry closed her eyes, still shocked.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Unfortunately we don't have time to be stupid," once again he confirmed,"all the of data about you in the D.S.O has been leaked, Sherry..."

So Sherry told Jake everything enfolded when she first arriving in Amozi, she and Jonas supposedly have to make contact with the HQ. Her mission was to secure a data from the informants about the involvement of some states that secretly supports the movement of bio-terrorism, feared that would harm the States government as well as the human race.

Although the two Caucasian agents had never heard of anything about an organization called the Black Spider, much less being their target. At first those two agents assumed their mission would go smoothly, never thought how their fate would turn around and ended up - like this. Although Sherry confessed that she was technically safe with Jake Muller, but she still couldn't get over the fact Jonas was dead. Jake was silent while occasionally nodding, listening carefully to her story.

Exactly in that moment, both knew that there will be little time left for them. The Black Spider will know of incident soon enough and they will learn that Sherry Birkin was still alive. On top of that, one of their own member had defected and helped the target.

But a mercenary stays a mercenary. Using the instincts that he had instilled long ago, Jake cunningly exchanged his code numbers with the commander of black cloak before looking for Sherry. It was an act to frame the deceased man and hopefully, it will fool them to think that J-025 was dead along with the other four.

Muller knew better though, usually a secret organization like like were loaded with a bunch of creepy but very intelligent people. They will discover his action sooner or later but for now, Muller prayed that their feeble mind would take some time to figure out his action.

He just hoped.

.

.

* * *

Walking back and forth around the room, her eyes followed wherever Jake paced. Sherry glanced at her wrist watch, five hours had already passed since she arrived at the airport and it was too late to make contact with the headquarters. After knowing her data as secret service agent has leaked, she couldn't think what was going on or why she could involved in this awful situation. With Jake Muller on her side, on the one hand she believes him and feels lucky, but on the other hand she was also worried because the problems that will drag him into danger.

"Okay. We'll start our negotiations," Jake finally spoke while pointing his finger toward Sherry, "I have three conditions that you must obey, then I'll help you."

Her heart sank at Jake's words, she knows precisely by his 'negotiating way', "Three? Hhh... What do you want? And… How much?"

"One. There should be no one to know about my existence as your new partner. Including the D.S.O, your boss, all of them. Just me and you, it's only between us. I don't want them to ferret out any information about me. "

Sherry immediately nodded, "Okay, Jake..."

.

"Now, that's good! The second is... To avoid contact with anyone. You can't be connected to the DSO's satellite, because the bastards could also track your location that way. Communicate with them only occasionally, and only with your boss. Oh! Wait... Who's your supervisor again?"Jake seemed more careful because he remembered Sherry's former supervisor was Derek C. Simmons.

"Mr. Bernard Hills, now he's my supervisor after Simmons died. I think I can trust him? I... Don't know for sure, but we don't have another choice. I only connected with him through the F.O.S." Sherry explains, "But they will certainly refuse if I don't want to be tracked. Even for now, they're definitely still trying to find my whereabouts."

Jake shook his head, "I don't think so... Your whereabouts were leaked, supergirl. I don't want to risk our life only because there're a stupid satellites that shows your location on them. Give a good reason for your boss, deal?"

Though still hesitant, she nodded slightly.

"Three. Do you remember about the first and second about our deal; it's just _you and me_. There should be no other parties who interfered, including your hero..." Jake grinned, "The man with blonde-haired and boy band style."

This time Sherry gasped, disagree, "You mean... Leon? Oh come on Jake, what's wrong with you? He's not a bad person, you know he-"

"The one that rescue you from Racoon City's incident," Jake interrupted, "I knew that. But there's no point to drag him here. Moreover he shouldn't know about your conditions, it will only makes him worry. Am I right?"

"Jake, don't be evasive. Actually, why you don't like him?" Sherry folded her arms, looking at him with a wonder view.

"I..." Jake just waved his hand and looked away, "Have an allergy in men with boy band styles, just assume like that. Okay, that's all. Three requirements from me and I will help you, no negotiate. Now what's your choice?"

Sherry Birkin was silent, think and feel there's a discrepancy. It seems there's something missing?

.

_The money?_

.

"You don't tell me about the price you ask for, Jake?" she asked and little surprised.

Jake turned around, "Tch. So in your eyes, I'm a type like that? _Nah_, I didn't save you because of the dough. I mean, I could easily get the double of the dough if I take on the Black Bastards' offer and to kill you."

Sherry couldn't believe it, Jake Muller will help her for free? Without paying a single dime?

A few seconds passed, Sherry walked toward Jake and extended her right hand to him. Jake Muller took her hand with a smirk as they shook hands - that way, a mutual agreement was formed between the two once again. Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin, the traitor and the fugitive, a good pair of combination to enliven the hunt of Black Spider.

"Deal..."

.

.

.

**_To Be Continued ..._**

.

.

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

_Hello! Thank you for all the fave, follow, and the reviews in the previous chapter. This chapter discussed about 'the deal' between Sherry and Jake as a partner, I hope you enjoyed reading. I'll wait your review for this chapter as well, and see you in the next chapter! _:D

**_-jitan-_**


	3. Chapter 3 : HIDE AND SEEK

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_ : **jitan88 | **Beta-reader :** an awesome **CK – Ace.**

**_Disclaimer: _**Ada Wong is _mine_- uh, no… All Resident Evil characters belongs to Capcom.

.

.

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 3 : HIDE AND SEEK**

.

.

**Washington D.C. - F.O.S Headquarter**

His heart jumped when he saw the name written on his cell phone. He immediately ran to his room and shut the door. He had so wanted to yell down at the phone when he answered it, but he could only remain silent as he listened carefully to his caller. His veins stiffened, the held of his phone hardened. It was a bad news, but his anger dissipated quickly only to be replaced by a sense of anxiety. Bernard Hills; the new supervisor for Sherry Birkin, whom he himself knew that his career was reaching his end when he knew that the information of his own agents had been leaked. Too worried over the lives of his field agents, he sat down whilst trying to calm his mind, while waiting for the report to be finished.

"So... Agent Jonas is dead?" That was the first sentence coming out from him, "and luckily you survived, Birkin. Oh God... How could the information of D.S.O agents leaked? I can't believe this, for five hours and twenty eight minutes Arthur and I can't make any contact nor to find you on satellite. I've been going crazy, you know that?"

The next sentence from Sherry Birkin instantly making him more anxious.

"What? You don't want us to track your whereabouts?! Our job is to provide any assistance and the latest information about the mission, and you— " suddenly he paused, "Ah, yes. I understand now, they could track you from our satellites. This is bad... We have no choice but to agree to your suggestion at this time."

Bernard Hills continue to provide his direction about the mission, "But I trust you, Agent Birkin. Our informants have a very important data regarding Amozi's engagement with bio-terrorism. As we know, bio-terrorism is a serious threat that will jeopardize the world including America. Tomorrow morning, nine o'clock at local time you have to make contact with the informant. I'll send you the address, and as you suggested; I'll make sure it's a secret. Believe me, Birkin. I'm counting on you, so you should take care of yourself."

A few moments later he hung up, then send some of the data that required. In silence he sighed and patted his forehead, still couldn't believe there was a leakage of data in the organizations - and he didn't know whom to blame. He walked to Arthur's desk; his right-hand man who helped to track the whereabouts of Jonas and Sherry Birkin. This man was still busy struggling with the satellite and there was a cup of coffee at his desk untouched. Patting his shoulder and breaking his concentration, Arthur turned to his superior.

"Arthur, we received a bad news. They attacked our agents and we had lost Agent Jonas in Amozi. And now they are trying to track Birkin down using OUR satellite." He said, staring back at the very surprised face of Arthur, "Our data has leaked. Dammit! Arthur, I need you to secure Jonas's body and to try and find some other way to assist Agent Birkin without having her location detected by the enemy."

"Yes, sir. I'll try my best." he said confidently.

.

.

* * *

**Amozi - Local Hostel**

Reddish sunlight shone through the window, the sun began to set and the day will change to night soon. Sherry was alone in the room, clutching onto her phone after contacting her supervisor. She heard some people talking in the corridor with the local language that she didn't understand. Suddenly the door opened, Jake rushed into room while carrying items in both hands. His right hand carrying a roll of dark gray object which turned out to be a fairly thick blanket, he laid it on the floor along with a pillow in his left hand. Sherry would help him carry it, but he refused. Deftly, he compiled a makeshift bed next to the table with blankets.

"I've been looking for an empty room but there's none, every room was full. Well, I just found this," Jake said as he put a pillow on top of the blanket, "Yeah this is better than nothing at all. Looks like tonight you must stay here, supergirl. You don't mind?"

Sherry couldn't even answer the question, she only stared blankly at the blanket then turn her gaze towards Jake.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes. You told your boss about stop tracking you yet?" He asked and got himself a nod in return, patting the blanket that has been flatten into a sleeping mat, "Take the bed, supergirl... I'll sleep here." A wicked grin, "Unless, you wanted me to sleep with you?"

_That's not a bad idea. Unf, bad Sherry! _She blushed scarlet, "That- that's not a problem, but... Jake, this is your room. I should be-"

"Letting a woman to sleep on the floor with this blanket? Nah, I think guests shouldn't be treated like that by the host," he chuckled, "I'm going out for a shower. The bathroom is at the far right end of the room and you'd better get cleaned up. Think of it as being on vacation in Amozi, not as a fugitive, Sherry."

Jake stood up and before closing the door, he glanced at Sherry. He whispered, "I think we have to walk around and look for dinner. I'll be back, I hope an hour is enough for you to get ready?"

And he disappeared before Sherry could answer the invitation.

.

Evening in Amozi was still humid even though it didn't burn like the noon sun. After a quick shower to freshen up themselves, Jake and Sherry were now outside, Sherry was initially reluctant to go out looking for food and reasoned that she wasn't hungry, but Jake was the type of person who never accept the word 'no'. She didn't have a choice back then, so she got a hat to cover herself up as a disguise. Jake laughed at her appearance because he himself wore casual clothes as usual. He said the organization never know his face because they always wore black hooded cloak.

They arrived at a place like a night market with rows of sidewalk vendors selling food and drinks. Steam from various foods that have been cooked arouse their hunger, local people and foreign tourists crammed on the spot, shopping, jammed the seating and small tables for eating. The newness made Sherry a little surprised but she got over her fear and soon enough, she was starting to forget the fact the fact that she was currently hunted - she even came to believe she was a tourist herself. Jake gave her a ghost smile but it went unnoticed.

"My favorite place to eat for two months. Nice, huh?" He laughed, when Sherry nodded enthusiatically with a hearty smile, "Man, you should have look at yourself! Didn't regret coming here, right? You can't see these food in America," he broke off the speech, "Ah never mind, just come and follow me!"

He took her around and ordered some food that look appealing to eat. Being the usual fast learner as he is, Jake had no problem communicating with the locals with their own language. Finally, they sat facing each other in a small table - enjoying themselves while having their dinner - sharing stories about their lives after they had parted ways that very day.

Damn, Jake even tried to spoon feed Sherry.

And gradually, the burden of the critical mission that Sherry had held with her dissipated.

.

.

"I felt like I'm in a vacation now... it was nice." Sherry said as they walked leisurely toward the motel.

Jake just stared at the blonde woman without saying anything. Somehow he was just thankful to meet with his partner again who went through hell at Edonia and Lanshiang. Together they escaped from the laboratory of Neo-Umbrella including defeating his fanatic stalker; Ustanak. He remembered clearly when he had to see the aircraft she had boarded back to USA soared over his head, that event made him constantly pondered if he will ever see her again.

Well, here is she now, wasn't she?

_'Dammit, Muller! Stop having stupid thoughts about her again. Stop, just stop!' _he shouted on his mind.

"What's the matter?" Sherry interrupted his tranced state.

"Hnn... Nah, it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh." He said as he looked away.

Sherry stopped her steps for a moment and sighed, "I want to thank you again because you've been willing to help me, Jake."

Jake was still trying to hide his smirk, he just nodded and walked a little faster so Sherry had to quickened her own pace. And before they knew it, they were back to their motel, in their singular room. He suggested that they should go to bed soon, since tomorrow would be a big day for Sherry - she will be meeting her informant.

As expected, she insisted to take the bedding on the floor. Not working too well for her though, not when Jake scooped her up from the ground and carried her to the bed. "Hey! Jake! What are you doing?!" She slapped his chest in protest, but Jake ignored her as he placed her down to the bed and tugged the blanket over her feet.

"I told you that you will be taking the bed and I **meant** it. You try and do that again, you will be sleeping outside. Do we have an agreement?" He threatened, although he really couldn't hide that grin of his through his serious tone. Defeated, Sherry nodded with a smile and pulled the blanket over herself obediently. Satisfied, Jake went over to the corner and snapped the lights out, leaving the room pitch-black.

He was ready to drift into sleep until he heard a soft murmur from his Supergirl.

"Jake..."

"Hmm? What is it?" He crossed his arms over the back of his head.

"Thank you... And good night."

He smirked, he could do that now because the darkness overlapping them hid all of his expression.

"Night."

.

.

* * *

**April 25th, 2014 - Canzoni Bay, Amozi - 9:00 AM**

Sherry was wearing a white shirt with khaki pants and a hat to cover her blond hair. She stood and waited alone in a wooden house near the wharf in accordance with the information from Bernard Hills yesterday. But there's no sign of anyone. She checked her wrist watch, right at the appointed time to meet the informant. Sherry didn't realized that she was now standing next to a woman with long hair and dressed in black with sunglasses covering her eyes. Everything was black except her thin lips in red lipstick. Without looking at each other, they gazed out to the pier. Neither spoke to each other for a moment until the black-clad woman started one herself.

"_Canzoni Bay is beautiful_," she said.

Sherry looked at her, "Drinking coffee and staring at the dock might sound better?"

She smiled and extended a hand, now they both shook hands, "Good to see you, Agent Sherry Birkin?"

.

_Apparently they had just mention their password respectively._

.

They both go into the empty wooden house, she took out the memory card which was stored in a waterproof container and handed it over. Sherry received the chip and put it in a special storage that she received from the D.S.O. After securing the data chip and inserted in her right pants pocket, Sherry continued to observe the movements of a woman in front of her. About thirty-five years, the woman with red lips took off her sunglasses, "_Drinking coffee and staring at the dock might sound better..._" the woman repeated, "I think it's too unique for a password."

Sherry only smiled, "That's the trademark of my supervisor while making the password, he's too fond of coffee."

"The chip data contains the government's involvement with an illegal organization called Black Spider, based in Amozi. They collaborated with a number of companies and governments that support bio-terrorism. Conspiracy with no end, Miss Birkin..." she said again, "and Americans can't escape from it. You should know where the data was supposed to be, a small mistakes will make it all to be fatal. Well, I think we finished? Nice talking with you, but I have to get going before anyone knew I am here."

"Thank y-" Sherry was cut short when the woman just out of the room and left her alone. Sherry was still staring at the backs of that woman from one of the window, she ran very quickly and finally disappeared around the corner to the parking location. When she thought the situation was safe, Sherry was about to go out and meet Jake before she heard a very loud noise.

.

.

**_DUARR!_**

**_The sound of explosions could be heard in a few hundred meters from the location of Sherry was._**

.

Fraction of a second after the informant disappeared, the sound of explosion and car alarm were sounded from the parking lot. Sherry was caught off-guard and she thought, maybe there's someone who following the informant lady? She didn't realize now Jake was already there in front of the door and pulled her out of the wooden house. They hurried away, running along the edge of the pier to escape unnoticed.

_But the way out was not as smooth as they had imagined._

Two men in black robes captured their position and start shooting at them from a distance. Both were riding a motorcycle and sped toward them from the direction of the parking lot. Most likely they were the people of the Black Spider who planted the explosives to the parking lot. Who knows what happened to the informant by now?

Jake Muller ran at lightning speed towards the edge of the dock and found there was one motorcycle with the engine still on. In contrast from a motorcycle that he got while fleeing from the Neo-Umbrella in China, this time he found the dirt bike. The owner of the vehicle was still talking down the phone. Apparently he called the police after the explosion. Jake immediately shoved him aside, then took over the Honda CRF 450X. The poor guy fell on the pavement and could only surrender, yelling at the thief who refuse to listen. With the stolen vehicle Jake come to pick up Sherry, and after making sure his partner was already sat on the passenger seat, he hit the gas at full speed.

"Why did you push him?!" Sherry scolded as she clung to the Jake's body.

"Next time I'll ask a permission before stealing his bike! Don't talk too much, supergirl. Hold on tight!"

.

The motorcycle was moving at high speed, Sherry hugged Jake's body to keep herself from falling over. A gunshot rang out again from behind, it turned out the black cloak man was silencing the owner of the bike as a witness of their existence. Another two the Black Spider were still pursuing, they upped the pace and follow Jake's bike. A bullet whizzed from one of the robed man but missed their target. Sherry took a gun from her holster, gun that belonged to the Black Spider in the Central Market tunnel. She tried to slow the pace of the pursuers, but Jake told her to stop because in vain, he thinks it will only draw attention to the police patrol.

"I'll distract them!" Jake exclaimed, keep his voice from rumbling sound of engines or wind, "Wait of my command to shoot, Sherry!"

Jake sped toward the highway and with his speed, he overtook one car after another blocking their way. The pursuers were not lacking in speed neither, as mercenaries they'd been experience in stunts like these. Jake overtake a large pickup truck and hid himself from the view of his pursuers. The Black Spider increased their speed to relocate them. He managed to overtake the same truck and intend to shoot, but the target was... not there.

Not disappearing though...

_They're right behind him._

Jake deliberately slowed down his motorcycle, while Sherry aimed at her enemy. A bullet was shot from the American agent on the target and causes the black-robed riders to fall from their motorcycle. The driver-less vehicle crashed into a truck that was right in front of it, while the black cloak fell to the rear. The entire part of his body struck into a moving car before finally falling on the street. Car horns and brakes strode from the collision site, without much thought Jake pulled up the gas of his bike to avoid the chaos.

"Eat that, _Spidey_!" he exclaimed while avoiding the chaos from pileup. Behind them, there was another mercenary with a black cloak. He was still pursuing at full speed after successfully avoiding the congestion through the side of the road.

"There's another one, Jake!" Sherry warned.

Jake Muller looked back and saw it.

"Dammit, I'm getting sick of the insects!" Jake cursed while spurring his bike across the bridge piled with four-wheeled vehicles.

.

Jake skillfully turned and went up the sidewalk, crossing the street towards the opposite direction. Sherry hugged him tighter after looking at the moving car from the opposite direction as if ready to hit their bodies anytime. Jake drove the vehicle as it move against the direction. He glanced toward the bridge, the robed man has managed to track them and find the target. He had also managed to cross the sidewalk, making Jake's right hand to pedal onto the accelerator despite the surrounding traffic jams.

Sherry squealed when Jake suddenly slammed the wheel to avoid a bus. She could feel the friction of hot air created by the adjacent distance, they nearly collided. Within seconds, their distance with the pursuers got closer and the robed man began shooting. The first shot was almost got Sherry. The girl was shocked and tried to shoot her opponent. The two shots failed to hit her target. Jake Muller struck by the fact that one of his rear view mirror was lost, shot by the black robed man. The shot almost got him.

"Ouch, I hope this bike insured!" he commented as his rear view mirror was now tattered by a bullet. Glancing to his pursuers on the right side, with a slight movement Jake swerved and has been aligned with the Black Spider. He nodded to Sherry, "Your turn to shoot, supergirl!"

_This time Sherry didn't waste her aim._

A shot from Nine-oh-Nine loaded with 9mm bullet, the shot penetrated through the pursuer's head. The motorcycle lost control and crashed to the side, along with the collapsed driver's body. The black robes bounced to the other side, his body immediately wiped out by the circumvented wheels. The rest of his body crushed by the ferocious traffic. The traffic chaos occurs again, another pileup of automobile congested the road. This time, without another Black Spider closely behind them.

Done?

_Not quite yet._

They heard a sound of police car's siren that echoes from the direction of the bridge where they crossed, unhindered by the dense traffic.

"Why police sirens sound good sometimes? Unfortunately it wasn't one of the melodies that I like." Jake said with a sarcastic tone.

Jake rolled his vehicle again to cross the street and eluded the police on the main road. Luckily, not all highways in Amozi were monitored by cameras, they can only hope their faces wouldn't be captured by those. Jake traveled to the suburban street, the two months made Jake accustomed of roads and the local language. They passed the deserted streets with very few cars oncoming, the rocky road was not a popular choice by the drivers.

Sherry's hands still clutching tightly Jake's lower abdomen, although she was now safe from the chase scene earlier, the tension was still sitting in her stomach. And some of her was relived that Jake became her partner or else. But now she was even more anxious, she (and Jake) was supposed to be the ones to know the meeting between herself and the informant.

But the Black Spider emerged out of nowhere again.

Her information had been leaked yet _again._

_What should she do?_

.

.

"Sherry ..."

Jake's words made Sherry awake from her anxiety, "Ah? Yeah, Jake?"

"This stolen bike was quite useful to save our lives," he said with a chuckle.

"It saved us from them and avoided the police. But when it was you on a bike, it just.. made feel feel uncomfortable."

Jake laughed.

"Huh, I'll _really _steal a limo next time. But I have to admit, you're one heck of a good shooter," he said with a smirk, "But I got a suggestion: Next time we go on an adventure like these, remind me to bring ourselves some **insect repellent**."

.

.

* * *

The streets were empty, the rest of their journey was filled with silence. The only sound heard was the roar of the engine and his speed slowed down, Jake decided that they return to their hostel. He need a place to hide the stolen motorcycle nearby the hostel, and Jake stopped at a mini market, explaining to her that he need to get themselves some supply. The buzz cut went in there to buy themselves so food while Sherry waited for him at a bench.

"So, this is what people say about a picnic? Eat at a park and sit on grass?" Jake said sarcastically, he came to her with a bag full of food. They both sat on a park bench, next to the stolen motorcycle with the green atmosphere around the park. He placed the grocery in between them and Sherry helped him to open the food packaging. They sat next to each other and began to eat while staring at the overgrown garden of green grass. The soda on Jake's hand was quickly polished the moment he opened the can, the adrenaline rush from his prior encounter had him dried.

"Ah great, I forgot to exchange my money with local currency." Sherry began to speak after such a long time to be in silence.

"Relax supergirl, that's the point to partner with a merc like me... For now, I have more than enough, we could exchange your money later." he teased with a grin, "So what now? You've got what you need from that informant of yours? Any plan?"

Sherry fell silent again, looking at the tiny memory card from her pocket.

"I," She stuttered, "I don't know. The hostile knew exactly my next move, even something as confidential as my meeting with the informant... What do I have left to do? What should _we _do?" Sherry asked back, hopeless.

Without a doubt, Jake only shrugged his shoulders as he continued to eat, "Dunno. In accordance with our agreement, I'm just helping as your substitute partner, right? Let see— If you believe your boss, you should let him know. If not, then we'll continue to hide until we know something to do."

.

Sherry finally chose to contact Bernard Hills. From the brief conversation, her supervisor knew his remaining field agent managed to escape death, though she had learnt that the informant did not. The second leak of data made Bernard even more frantic, he concluded that the leak was possibly during the period when he sent the data to Sherry's cellphone. Bernard also said Sherry conditions currently was very vulnerable, she couldn't immediately return to the United States because there were possibility that her pursuers will check every flight data, now that Sherry had her hands on the data. He also didn't recommend Sherry to send the chip via satellite or email access, afraid they could hacked the data.

Having no alternatives, Bernard at last ordered her to secure herself along with the chip, kept herself hidden in Amozi for some time until either of them to find a way to return to America.

Sherry's heart sank when she heard that returning home was still far away. She just looked at the foliage and grass in the park with erratic mind. Jake said nothing, too busy downing his second drink and he disposes it in the trash can while walking relaxed. He glanced occasionally toward the blonde woman who bowed sluggishly, actually Jake himself was well aware of their situation. They have to be stuck in the Amozi with a group of maniacs who preyed on their life. Muller's mission now was to protect her, and the data chip. It was like when they first met in Edonia two years ago, but the situation was now reversed.

A consolation was not much, but it was the least he could give for now.

"Back in Edonia, there was an Uncle Sam's agent who came up to me and said that she would protect me and all. Damn, that woman got some fire in her, told me something about 'never giving up, no matter the odds'. She lived up to those words, as I remembered. Six 'shitty' months, then chase around the globe by fatass Ustanak." Jake walked towards Sherry and stopped right in front of her, "C'mon, Supergirl, if you could went to hell back and forth and came out literally unscathed, this shouldn't be an ass to handle. Alright? Never giving up no matter the odd." He reminisce her phrase the way she did two years ago.

Then he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Sherry lifted her head and looked at the hand and to Jake Muller - and to his relief - she smiled. Though it was questionable if she was forcing herself out of it or she was really sincere about it. But she knew that Jake was trying hard to cheer her, something that a man as hardened as him would rarely done.

"You're right. Never giving up no matter the odds." She agreed with a firm nod, "Thanks, Jake."

She raised a hand to his face and gently wiped away the visible dirt he obtained from the havoc on his cheek with her thumb.

He smirked then, "No problem."

.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

_Big thanks to CK-Ace as my beta, you're the best! And thank you guys for all fave + reviews on chapter 2. *happy* _

_Mind to RnR for this chapter? Click the 'review' button, please~ _:D

**_-jitan-_**


	4. Chapter 4 : SILENT DESPAIR

**BLACK INVITATION**

**Created by**** : **jitan88 | **Beta-reader** : CK - Ace

**Disclaimer: **All Resident Evil characters belongs to Resident Evil - Capcom.

.

.

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 4: SILENT DESPAIR**

.

.

**May 1****st**** , 2014 - Amozi, Local Hostel**

That night she was alone in her very own room, Sherry retrieved a data chip, which contain the evidence to prove the Black Spider's guilt of their involvement in bio-terrorism. After examining the data, she learnt the fact that Black Spider was an illegal organization - collaborating with government agencies and large corporations that secretly support bio-terrorism and the use of B.O.W. Their organization was based in Amozi, where they had mercenaries to silence witnesses so their actions remain immune from legal action. In addition, there are several other records that may contain the proof of the existence of several other rival organization who also supporting some countries in bio-terrorism.

It had been six days since she came to Amozi, being chased by assassins and saved by Jake Muller. After getting the data from her informant, they were forced to hide from the dark organization. The last contact she had with HQ was when Sherry contacted Bernard Hills by payphone in the suburbs. To wait for the HQ to repatriate her to the United States was a torture. For now, all she had was to keep herself alive (and to hide) in one of the local hostels together with Jake, while the ex-mercenary moved to another room.

.

It was Sherry who insisted that Jake to move so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor with only blankets as his bedding; she knew he was reluctant to do so, but the latter claimed that he volunteered to move anyways. His reason: women always bring more stuffs than men and it will be more troublesome. Although the fact was, he had only moved next doors.

However, now there was one problem surfacing from the wait: they were running low on money. And Sherry refused to take money from her D.S.O account in fear that the transaction would be tracked by the enemy. Jake himself was running dry too. To bring Jonas's bag along was a right estimation; by doing so, the government in Amozi would be oblivious to the American involvement _and_ they had some extra supply of cash too.

Being alone in the room was thoroughly boring. Deciding that waiting like that was not a solution, she was out of the room in minutes and knocked on her next door.

There was no answer.

She knocked again repeatedly but still there was no response. Finally she tried to turn the doorknob and surprised to find that it was unlocked. Sherry peered inside carefully; Jake's room was empty.

Rude as it may seem, but Sherry Birkin allow herself inside Jake's room for whatever reasons, the next moment and she was standing next to a small table. At the table she saw the bag belonging to Agent Jonas, which Jake took with him at the tunnel. Passport, wallet, scattered clothes and crumple map of Amozi - Sherry lamented the death of Jonas; as a field agent he was kind and a dependable senior. When Sherry opened the side pocket on his bag, she found a paper folded into number of parts - it was an anonymous letter.

.

_To: Jonas_

_Maybe this will be the last information that I could give to you before I get caught, I hope you had the chance to read this. The enemy had your information leaked, you and your partner. I hope that you will be cautious after reading this. And to survive, at least until you had the data in safe hands._

_Get rid of this letter as soon as you read it._

_._

.

* * *

"Find something interesting?"

Sherry startled, and accidentally she dropped the letter. Jake Muller appeared on the doorway with gray trousers and bare-chested; showing the godlike body and his formed muscles, as the results of his work as a mercenary. On his left shoulder hung a white towel. He observed her expression, then bent over to pick up the letter on the floor.

"You ... You'd read that?" asked Sherry.

"You mean this?" Jake replied and saw her nodded, "Of course, Supergirl. This letter was already here the first time I opened the bag. Unfortunately, it seems that your American partner hadn't had time to read this. Hnnnn... by the way, how did you get here?"

Sherry stared absently to the reddish-haired man who stood in the doorway, looking at a scar on the left side of his face. Her gazed slowly went down from the face to his firm jaw and neck... And finally ends at the top of Jake's body that wasn't covered by any clothes except a towel around his shoulders; exposing his well-taught muscles. Her heart beat faster and her mind momentarily obscured by the _beautiful_ sight in front of her eyes.

"I'm still wondering why are you here, Supergirl." His sudden question made Sherry jumpy.

_Control yourself! He's your partner... Jake Muller; Albert Wesker's son is a PARTNER. He's just like Jonas or any another agent. God, wake up already, Sherry Birkin—_

"Sherry?" He took a step forward to the frozen woman, "Is everything okay?"

"Ah... O-Oh! I knocked but there was no reply, and you didn't lock the door...So-sorry Jake, I entered your room without permission!" Sherry struggled to focus.

_Great Sherry, now you're getting out of hand-_

"Nah, relax. There's nothing important in my room." Jake waved his hand, "I just had a shower and, wait... You're not here to inform about any contact from your boss, right?"

"Hhh… No." Sherry shook her head, "No contact whatsoever."

"Seems like we won't be hearing from them soon... But it that happens, we should move immediately. Staying too long in one place will make Black Bastards easier to track us, supergirl. Besides, I need to find ways to earn some money, becaduse your card can't be used. You efinitely don't want to be a homeless bum, are you?" Jake said as he took the clean shirt and put them on, "We'll find a way to it."

Sherry sighed, "I'm sorry I got you into this mess... _my mess_."

"Hey..." his right hand placed on top of the blond hair, caressing them, "Jeez, Sherry. Don't get started on that. We have agreed; I will be your partner until this shit over. No need to apologize, okay?" Then his hand retracted.

_._

'_Enough. Never involve your personal feelings on the mission...' Jake said to himself._

.

Sherry Birkin just smiled.

"I think it should be easier than what we were last year. We grew on each other, didn't we?" she murmured, to _herself_.

Jake pretended not to hear, too busy folding clothes.

.

.

* * *

**May 2****nd**** , 2014 - Amozi, Local Hostel**

Three o'clock in the morning at local time, and he was suddenly wide awake. Both his ears was ready to detect sounds, and he peered out the window, it was quiet and nothing was out of place... wait, were those people sneaking? Jake Muller immediately put on his clothes and finished in a flash. After taking all the necessities, he made his way quietly out of his room. The dim corridor had only a single light hanging in the middle. Carefully he tip-toed to Sherry's room. Locked, as expected. But he had a spare key for that, it was his old room anyway.

The door opened noiselessly and he crept over towards the bed. There she was, asleep on her bed. He was about to wake her until he caught the highlight of her sleeping face and he was... fascinated - It was his first time to see her sleeping face this close and his heart stopped - Remembering the mission in mind, Jake slapped himself mentally and slapped his palm on her lips. Silencing her, and waking her. Out of reflex, she struggled, but Jake kept her in place and her resistance stopped as soon as she realized it was Jake.

"Sshh! Be quiet." The man whispered harshly and she obeyed. Then his attention returned to Sherry's door with furrowed eyes. The intensity on his glowing orbs were burning and her heart thumped faster. What would he possibly want; waking her in the middle of the night, muting her on top of that?

_'Was he going to-? No, he couldn't... Not that I minded—'_

"They found us." He muttered.

Sherry's eyes widened in disbelief on what she had heard. The knot on her stomach disappeared only to be replaced with fear. His words made all her senses awaken to detect any signs of danger, eliminating her sleepiness.

"They're still checking other places across the motel, we still have time." He said in a whisper, "Pack your things, we'll get outta here! Go!"

They grabbed whatever they needed and Sherry changed in an instant. Getting her shoes on were difficult when Jake was ushering her out of the room. But she did managed to grab her holster with her gun. They slipped down through the wooden stairs and headed to the back door. Meanwhile, blacks shadows began creeping into the front door. Fortunately, the back door was located in the kitchen, away from sight where Jake and Sherry managed to get by mostly undetected.

With great wits, Jake slammed onto the fire alarm in the kitchen before he made a dash to the back door with Sherry. The alarms rang out and in seconds, the guests on the second floor began storming out of their rooms in panicked, effectively creating a confusing stampede of people. The uninvited cloaked men had to escape the motel to avoid the chaos. The innkeeper rushed out of his room on the first floor, and the first thing in his mind was to put put the fire to save his livelihood. The alarm was cracked, but there was no fire, nor smoke. Nothing was out of place.

_It was a false fire alarm._

.

.

* * *

Jake Muller ran in the dark to the outskirts Amozi, while Sherry Birkin followed closely behind. Occasionally, she glanced backwards to see if there were any pursuers.

Yet again, their hideout had been uncovered by the Black Spider. It made her upset, and frustrated too. Her slacking in speed made Jake deliberately grabbed onto her hand and supported her with his own speed.

"Don't look back Sherry, it only slows you down..." he said as he grasped onto her hand firmer, "Just run!"

They'd ran through dark and tortuous lane, no other human presence in the area besides the two of them. Jake held her hand more tightly. And finally, Jake decided that they will be hiding the the vacant warehouse, a place where they hid the stolen motorcycle days ago.

Approximately after ten minutes of running, they've arrived at an old and rundown warehouse. The roar of the rapid breath and sweat didn't slow him to pull the key out from his pocket. Sherry didn't understand how Jake could find this warehouse as a place to hide the motorcycle, he destroyed the initial lock and replace it with a new padlock that he bought at the mini. Jake unlocked the door in seconds, but the hinges was creaking due to rust. They bent and crawled into the garage to reduce the noise of creaking. Soon as they'd entered, Jake shut the garage door quickly and lock it from the inside.

_Dark._

_There's only darkness without any light._

Sherry Birkin just stare into the darkness, she couldn't see anything, not even her partner's face. Then appeared a small flicker of light, Jake turned on the flashlight that he always carry; a basic survival equipment from his job as a mercenary. He smirked when found his partner were still fixated in the dark, Jake led her to go inside. A small flashlight that illuminates a dirty and damp cellar, she could see there's a stolen motorcycle covered with a black cloth. In the corner of the room there's an unused boxes from the previous owner, along with a round table, two dilapidated chairs, and an obsolete small cupboard. Jake opened the drawer, he took a candle and lit it with a lighter.

.

The warehouse looks more radiant from the candles, he made molten wax so the candle could stand on the floor. Jake set up some boxes for a seat - no way he would be sitting in the chair that looks so worn - looked like it would snap any minute he sat down on it. Sherry was still standing in the corner of the room, staring at the man six years younger than she was impressively. All the anticipatory measures of this young man made her feel safe. Although sometimes he swears a lot, sarcastic and he apply arbitrary in his systems, but as a partner he was reliable and able to adapt into the situation in a short time.

_Suddenly she remembered; when they take refuge from a snowstorm and warm themselves in a cabin, now the similar situation repeats itself. But this time, they were in an old warehouse with a single source of light coming from the candle._

Jake made himself comfortable staring at the candles, until he had realized there's a pair of eyes watching him closely.

He looked back toward Sherry, "Everything okay there, supergirl? You looked odd." He smirked at the flickering lights, "Oh, about the candles? I bought at the mini when we had lunch in the park because it seems to be useful, and I store it in a drawer when we hide this bike. This thing was quite handy, right?"

"Actually, I was... amazed. You're really calm and alert, Jake." She smiled, giving him a compliment.

Jake grinned, "Che, it wasn't actually being alert. It's just something that I instilled back in those days. We mercs must always have a backup plan. I've been forced to live like this since childhood, supergirl."

"I don't get it," Sherry decided to sit next to Jake as she followed his gaze toward the candle, "How did they know about our location? I haven't contact anyone so it impossible to track us from the phone."

"Dunno, but it doesn't matter. You know, cobwebs is very useful in tracking their prey, so sooner or later... The Spidey will know our location."

Sherry nodded, "But why you've been able to tell immediately there's someone at the outside, Jake? I don't think there's any suspicious sound."

He only lifted his shoulders.

"Nah, I don't have any idea." Jake grinned, "I did have a natural instinct for it, maybe? Truthfully, I'm actually surprised at people like you... You are an agent, and you are now in god knows where with people trying to kill you any second; and yet you were able to sleep so soundly. And you... well, I even got to sneak at you and you barely noticed!"

"Wh-What did you say? A-Actually I can't sleep soundly since the events in Raccoon City, but you said-" she blushed and didn't continue.

Jake immediately stop his own words as he recalled how peaceful Sherry's face while sleeping. The memory was spinning in his head, Jake turned and stared at the darkness.

_What the hell are you thinking, Muller? For Christ's sake you are a goddamn merc. You don'y simply get fascinated by a woman's sleeping face... But she was Sherry of all... Gah! Stop this already!_

Silence.

"Hmm... Jake?"

He was forced to turn around, "Ye-yeah?"

.

_A kiss landed on his right cheek._

_._

"Thank you for helping me..." Sherry said, staring at the mercenary.

He said nothing as he sat there completely petrified, with his heart accelerating a thousand miles per hour. Instead of doing anything, he refused to meet her gaze for a few moments until his heart rate returned to normal. He didn't even dare look at her face, nor to talk and dilute an awkward situations like this. They just stare at a candle flame, while waiting for the dawn to break.

.

.

* * *

**May 2****nd**** , 2014 - Amozi, Old Garage**

The candle has been extinguished and the surrounding of the warehouse became dark, there was only sunlight coming from the crack from the door in the morning. Sherry opened her eyes, forgetting that she had fallen asleep in that warehouse after escaping pursuits from the Black Spiders. And now she finds herself falling asleep while leaning on Jake Muller's body, she could feel his body heat and his quiet breathing. A little awkward, she slowly shifted her position without making a sound, looking at Jake - sat against the wall and was still sleeping.

It's weird. She didn't understand why... She thought that it was ironic, their fathers were once close partners and rivals. And now as their children, Sherry had to share the same fate as with Jake. Although their purposes' was now far from their fathers' previous ambitions - especially Albert's. Her thoughts were interrupted as Sherry realized her cell phone vibrated, she carefully pulled that thing and found an incoming short message.

_"Hi, Sherry! How are you? I hope everything's great. TerraSave had been getting on my neck lately, barely had my own ladies night out. Sigh. And I still had to take care of my boyfriend too - you know the FDA's journalist, I told you that before haven't I?. We rarely have time to communicate and I'm sorry for that. (My life became quite a hassle now). Actually, I had contacted your apartment but it looks like you wasn't in, are you on duty? Let me know after you read this message, okay? -Claire-"_

_._

She flashed a smile while reading a message from Claire Redfield, the woman who became her savior. Just like Leon... Claire was her role model, an idol for the life of Sherry Birkin, she felt the support and love as a family of two people who were very meaningful in her life after escaping from Raccoon City. She had lost both parents and inherited the G-virusthat made her immune to literally anything, then Sherry had forced into becoming the U.S. government research object. Her only remedy that to keep herself sane was the support of the presence of Leon and Claire... Especially Claire, she was a mother as well as her best friend.

Shortly after reading the message, Sherry was pensive. Should she tell Claire about her whereabouts in Amozi? She was reluctant to do so after considering the agreement with Jake. The third point; 'it's just you and me. There should be no other parties who interfered'. But Sherry thought, maybe it wasn't a bad decision only to say her condition without revealing the fact that at this time her life was in danger, or being pursued by a group of assassins. Whatever the reason... Claire and Leon; they're the two people that she trusted in the world. She couldn't lie to them, and she didn't want to make Claire to worry about her condition. Before she send a reply message, Sherry turned her face and looking at the figure of a man who was still fast asleep beside her.

_"Hi Claire! I am glad to read your message, unfortunately I am in Amozi for a mission. Dunno when I' will be coming back to America, at least until all my mission had been completed. I'll call you as soon as I come home, hope we would spend time together! (Btw, please don't tell anyone that I was in Amozi, including Leon... He shouldn't get fussy over me) Take good care of yourself, Claire. Goodbye! -Sherry-"_

And she sent the text message.

"Sorry Jake, I'm breaking our agreement. I had to." she muttered as she continued to stare at his sleeping face. Whatever the consequences might be if he found out that she had broken her promise, "I just... I can't lie to Claire."

_Message sent._

.

.

**_To be continued_**

.

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

_Horraayy chapter 4 was done! I hope all readers would like this chapter, so please share your thought and click fave, follow, and 'review' button!_

_Thank you for your support, have a nice day and night._ :D

_**-jitan-**_


	5. Chapter 5 : FOUR MINUTES LEFT

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | **Beta-reader :** a super duper hot writer called **CK – Ace.**

**_Disclaimer: _**All Resident Evil characters belongs to Resident Evil - Capcom.

**_Note:_**

- **_Timeline_**** : After Resident Evil 6 **

- Rated : T

- Genre: Action / Adventure / Romance

* * *

.

.

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 5 : FOUR MINUTES LEFT**

.

.

_The day was scorching hot, sweat soaking on his shabby clothes. His hands were numb after lifting sacks of goods in vast warehouse. The boy continued to whine to someone who just sits on the table, so that he gets more money than he was given few minutes ago. The adult cursed him with harsh words, hitting and told him to leave immediately. Making the little boy that holding some bills in his hand ran away scared._

_The money in his hand suddenly disappear like smoke_…

.

_Suddenly he found himself aged about fifteen years old, or so he believed... In his hands there was a knife with fresh blood, beneath his feet he saw a figure which he wasn't familiar with, with a pool of red liquid and a gaping wound in a vital part. The view was utterly disgusting but only held empty meaning, the fear that never crossed in his mind. As a mercenary with blood stains and streaks wounds in the body, he was facing a room and received a brown envelope. A thick envelope, filled with cash from of his vile labors._

_He ran to a very simple place that he called home, before he hid the blood stained clothes in a small bag. Then he walked towards a thin woman with a wistful gaze, the woman he loved the most. Somehow this young man felt that no matter how much money was in the envelope, everything will disappear like steam heat. Without any progress of healing, just another false hope. The woman was getting weaker and had to be resigned to lying on a bed, but this young man never gave up. He always came back with the money to treat her disease._

_Again and again, the money was gone like smoke…_

_As of the last time he came home with a brown envelope, his stride noticeably heavier than before. The envelope fell in front of the door when he found the woman had been lying dead with a letter that she wrote laboriously beside her. The main reason why he worked hard to become a mercenary, chasing for money, money and money. None other for his mother. Jake Muller... Finding his world was destroyed, no matter how much the amount of money that he received that day. A woman whom he called as mother was gone forever. Gone from this world by leaving a letter..._

_He felt cold, punctured and feel trapped in a world with no way out._

**_"Jake, your dad was a good man. I'm sure he loves you."_**

.

.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Shrill voice echoed in the rundown warehouse, every muscle in his body tensed. His eyes open and slowly focused, sweat pouring accompanied by a pounding heart beats as if ready to explode. He woke up from a nightmare, his breathing was irregular. Without realizing, the clenched hands of his had been gripped by a person, his eye caught the silhouette of the woman's face. A woman with a clear blue eyes, Jake Muller woke up from a dream. Slowly he felt his cheeks were touched, he could feel her fingers touched the scar on his left face.

"You had a nightmare, Jake..." muttered Sherry Birkin, looking at him anxiously.

The hand on his face felt warm, the warmth of the cheek spread throughout the body. Calming his nerves, he just stared at his partner without saying anything. With the dark surrounding them, vaguely he can still catch the look on anxiety from Sherry's face, making him feel guilty. He holds Sherry's wrist which still on his cheek, just silent for a moment while looking at her. After feeling quite calm, Jake nodded.

"I'm fine, just a dream about my past..." he said as Sherry let her hand away from Jake's cheek, "Am I babbling anything during sleep?"

Sherry shook her head, "Nothing, but I'm worried about you. You have nightmares? "

He sighed.

"It's my mom... I dreamed she died again. Shit things always come back to haunt you on your dreams." Jake tried to avoid the anxious gaze of the woman and immediately stood up, "By the way... it's already morning? Okay then, time to get out of here."

He walked to the door that was locked from the inside and intend to open, it took a few seconds until he successfully fished the key out of his pocket. Before he bent down to unlock, Sherry immediately hold his hand to stop, she got a call from headquarters. Jake let her answer the phone in the dark warehouse, because the situation in this room was safer than the outside.

.

"Agent Birkin, how have you been? Anyway, there's a good news for you! I managed to contact one of our intelligence in Amozi. He had agreed to disguise your identity so you can quickly return to States, he has prepared a fake passport and plane ticket for your return the day after tomorrow. This evening, you have to came into a place which he specified, the address will be sent to you. This time I hope there's no leakage of information because this is just between us," said Bernard Hills on the line, "It's already one o'clock here, I decided to overtime with Arthur. Hope you can join us soon as possible, Birkin."

"Yes, I got it. Thank you for the information, Sir. See you," Sherry replied softly.

The atmosphere was so quiet and it seems the people in Amozi haven't start their routine in early morning. Jake began to rev the bike while her phone vibrated and Sherry received an email. They will meet with the intelligence at Continental Hotel. And because they can't return to their previous hiding place, they would have to find a new location to stay. Jake locked the warehouse door behind him and ride his bike, he turned to Sherry.

"So, you'll be leaving this shitstorm of some insects and heading back to Uncle Sam soon? Good for you!" Jake said with a chuckle, "But first we still have to find another hiding place, shall we?"

Sherry lift her own body on a passenger seat, "I am not complaining about the 'looking for lodging part', but I got a better idea..." She winked, "How about breakfast first, Jake? You had everything in the warehouse but food, damn my stomach is growling already."

"Breakfast?" he grinned, "Deal, Supergirl. Okay, let's go!"

.

.

* * *

They drove around the suburbs of Amozi in silence, the streets were still quiet like there was no any signs of life. They had seen a number of store owners getting ready to carry out their activities, but street vendors where they were usually resided on the corner of the city was not in sight. While Sherry Birkin still ponder some questions that comes to her mind...

"Sorry if I ask about this, but how old were you when you became a mercenary?"

Jake was silent for a moment when Sherry want to discuss about his past. Either he was hesitant, or trying to remember the answer... this woman didn't know. She's just waiting for his reply.

"I don't really remember... Fifteen if I got it correctly. Before that, I worked odd jobs for expenses, but the pay out was like nut bits. Then there I was, reckless and stupid, I began to become a merc." Jake sighed, "You can say my life is ass boring back then, it's all about the money. But the money I gain always gone to waste like smoke. No matter how many meds or doctor I gave her, she never seemed to get better. One day when I came home, she just... yeah, you know."

"Uh... I-I'm sorry to hear that, Jake." she said innocently.

"Nah, no need to apologize. Everyone has their own dark side, right?"

"It's sad for you to have to go through all that... and you were so young to see all of those." Sherry muttered.

"Well that's about my past Supergirl, a glimpse of course, although I am not interested to make a biography out of it. The Life of Jake Muller? Nah, it should be The Life of Jake Wesker—" he stopped, "After my mother was gone, I felt like an asshole. Disoriented, enslaved by money, and going on and on why the world was so unfair because I had to go through of all that shit." Jake told her again, "But... By any chance, it changed."

He paused for a moment before continuing, "My ass of a mindset changed... There was this girl who came up to me, said my blood is special. Turns out she had a life just as shitty as mine, and she told me something cheesy about never giving up, no matter the odds."

His last sentence couldn't be replied by the woman, both blushing and she ran out of words.

"Don't worry, Sherry. We will find a way out of Amozi, and you will return safely to America." Jake said with confidence.

.

.

* * *

_'AMOZI?! I hope this is not a bad sign, Terrasave have found an evidence about there are some crazy psychopaths who supported bio-terrorism there, Sherry. Call me if you need any assistance or information. And please, take care of yourself. -Claire-'_

Sherry Birkin showed the message to Jake, admitted that she had broken her promise not to contact anyone without his permission. She confessed that she couldn't possibly lie to Claire, much less to not report her welfare to the woman she looked up so much. Surprisingly, Jake didn't seem to be a bit upset even if Sherry denied one of their three agreements. He even said that Sherry was lucky to have met with people like Leon and Claire, who cared and loved her sincerely. Something that he had never felt, after the death of his mother.

However, he insisted that the agreement had been violated and this woman should be punished.

"A promise is a promise, Supergirl. I'll make sure you receive the punishment as a consequence for breaking promises." Jake said quietly after Sherry admitted her guilt.

"Punishment? What do you want? "

He couldn't hide the grin on his face, no matter Sherry could see it or not.

"We'll see, Supergirl. All the punishment will be accumulated after we managed to get out of this country. And don't worry... I have a good memory for that," Jake chuckles from the wheel, and Sherry can only rolled her eyes at the loss of words.

'_It seems like I grew to understand Jake Muller's way of negotiating?' Sherry thought._

_._

They looked around for the so-called intelligence who was supposed to be waiting for them at the Continental Hotel. But they had found nothing. Just as they were about give up the search, Sherry's phone vibrated again.

_"The intelligence changed the location for security reasons, at 8 pm, Raito Hotel room number 020. Good luck. - Bernard Hills-"_

"Che, what an ass." Jake booed when Sherry informed him that the meeting venue changed due to security concerns.

"Oh please, Jake. This is an order from my superiors. They must ensure the security of our informant. We have no other way but to follow the order and-"

"Yeah yeah yeah... Save it, Supergirl! We will turn the directions, headed to Raito Inn or wherever you want! But please, don't start nagging on this peaceful morning," Jake cut her words while rotating the directions into the location of Raito Inn. Sherry couldn't help but to stifle a laugh.

They spoke more freely in a small room located in a suburban inn, about 500 meters from the location of the meeting with the informant America tonight. Fifteen minutes ago the vehicle was stopped in front of a simple three-story lodge, the building was worn with beige and brown colors. This place looks better than they had before, though in few places the wood had rotted in age. The owner of this inn was an old man who rarely speaks, and couldn't speak English. But Jake knew that this place was cheap, and he easily overcame the communications problem.

_"Young man, I suggest the rooms we have on the third floor. Good for tourists like you. Besides, I stay on the first floor and I am am too old... Spare me the mercy to have to endure the sound of the - activity' that both of you might make." _the old man blinked, spoke local language with Jake_._

Jake Muller became uneasy after hearing that sentence and felt thankful because Sherry didn't understand their conversations, _"Don't be silly, old man. I am taking second, give me the keys or I'll go find another lodging." _Jake replied briefly_._

The old man finally gave a room key on the second floor, they took their belongings and headed to the stairs. Sherry asks what they're talking about, and Jake had to lied about his 'conversation' with the innkeeper. They both knew that the second floor would be more strategical, in case if they need to get downstairs or upstairs if they needed to.

.

Jake chose a room on the second floor closest to the fire escape, the provisions of survival makes them concern into a smallest thing to minimize the risk, and neither care if it made them too paranoid. Unlike the previous dorm, this room was more spacious and have its own narrow bathroom. The room is wider and they could feel the sunlight seeping through the glass of the window. Jake put his bag carelessly on a chair and threw himself onto the bed, this time his actions lead to protests.

"Geez... Don't sleep like this, please! Wake up!" Sherry patting his hand while Jake already closing his eyes.

"Hnn..."

"Oh, c'mon, Jake Muller, you can't sleep like this!"

"Sherry... I'm tired and didn't mind sleeping like this, should I have to shower first and then sleep? Nah, I won't!" said Jake, and it occurred to tease her, "Or... What _you want to do_ after I take a shower?"

He couldn't see if Sherry blushed, but in the end she just shook her head, "You have to clean yourself and then we'll make a plan."

"Geez... About what?" Jake opened one eye, "Not even a second for shut eyes?"

"We have to make plans for tonight, Jake."

"Ugh, plan?! Just go grab your passport and plane tickets - then out. That's the plan, period. Now let me sleep..." Jake muttered. He yawning and couldn't avoid a hard slap landed on his arm.

.

Sherry was still trying to wake up Jake, she sat next to him and trying to pulled his hand. Feeling disturbed, Jake unwittingly pushing Sherry's shoulder and it accidentally makes her fell in beside him. Now they're facing each other and the distance between them was only a few centimeters apart. Where they looked at each other in silence, stiff and awkward in that position for some time - in bed. Staring at the woman's face makes Jake tried hard to control his own mind.

_This is bad. Look away now, Muller!_

Sherry's eyes stared at him, it feels like he was locked by her blue gaze. Jake was unable to move.

.

_Damn, surely I remember that China locker incident..._

Sweet Jesus, enough already!

_._

Even though his body seemed locked and unable to move, he still had to resist his own thought to hold her. For some reason, he wanted to touch and caress her, this strange feeling makes him lost control.

_Don't even try to remember her sleeping face! And stop... Please. Stop staring at Sherry Birkin, especially her lips which just a few inches from your face. Oh Goddammit…_

_Hold yourself, Jake Muller!_

But his mind wasn't able to avoid making eye contact with Sherry, they still look at each other in silence. Rigid. Together in one room, in bed with a distance of only a few centimeters apart. Awkward would be the best word to describe what he was into now, but hell, he couldn't bring himself to tear himself away from this situation. What the hell is wrong with him?

.

_And please control this fucking heart, it's pounding like ready to explode!_

_._

"Sherry... Uh, I-" he stopped, "I-I'm hungry." finally he able to continue. Jake sat down and scratched his head, "I'm going down and looking for some, then we'll discuss your plan."

Jake Muller immediately got up and walked away, his alternative to chill himself. Meanwhile, Sherry slowly sat up and sighed. She had never felt like this before, and she knew that Jake was only a partner to her for her own mission. And here she was, having her own personal feelings to be interfering with her business one.

.

.

* * *

May 2nd, 2014 - **Raito Inn Room 020, Amozi - 8:00 PM**

Jake kept an eye on his watch, he wore all in black with an arsenal behind the dark green robe he wore, awaiting in the Central Market. It's been five minutes since his partner had went into the Hotel to meet with the American intelligence, he remained in his hiding spot while staring the neon lights of Raito Inn. As discussed, Sherry entrusted Jake with the sensitive data chip before she went her ways. In accordance with their plans before, if Sherry hasn't given any news after fifteen minutes, Jake Muller will go inside.

Ten minutes felt like half a year because he counted the time by seconds. Again, after numerous times he checked his wrist watch, Jake still had to wait four minutes as they promised. He checked onto his phone from time to time, then from his pocket, a sharp clink hit the street and Jake leaned to look what was it. Black spider symbol with numbers, a plaque which have been exchanged with his registration code; J-025.

It was the placard that he procured from the Black Spider commander when his first reunion with Sherry, he had never noticed the number on the placard, Jake had only remembered his old one being J-025; J was his initial and 025 was his number. And this was R-020.

R-020?

.

_The smile on his face faded when he saw Raito Inn's logo._

.

He matched the placard with the name of the hotel, which both have the same initials. Whether it just a coincidence or a mere allegation, Jake's heart began to beat faster when he recalled the number of the room Sherry had went to meet the informant eleven minutes ago. He hope that his guts were wrong but Jake refused to care anymore. Ignoring the remaining four minutes of his wait, Jake armed his 909 and head straight into the particular inn discreetly.

.

_I am always paranoid about nonsense such as 'coincidence', Supergirl. You can blame me later._

But I have to see you safe.

_._

_._

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

_Chapter 5 finally done! Sigh.. Real world makes this story was neglected, I dedicate this chapter to an awesome CK-Ace as my beta-reader. Thank you for all the fave-follow also reviews from the previous chapter._

_Mind to RnR for this chapter? Click the 'review' button, please~ _:D

**_-jitan-_**


	6. Chapter 6 : WITH YOU

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | **Beta-reader :** The Great **CK – Ace.**

**_Disclaimer: _**All Resident Evil characters belongs to Resident Evil - Capcom.

**_Note:_**

- **_Timeline_**** : After Resident Evil 6 **

- Rated : **T changed to M**

- Genre: Action / Adventure / Romance

.

.

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 6 : WITH YOU**

.

.

**May 2****nd****, 2014** **- Raito Inn Room 020, Amozi - 8:12 PM**

Jake Muller took long strides towards the back of the hotel. Having firearms concealed within him, using the parking basement or the lobby wouldn't be ideal. The CCTV scattered all over could detect him in mere minutes if he decided to stroll in through the front door. In the end, Jake resorted himself to use the garbage chute where food residue were disposed. He infiltrated the kitchen successfully and no one seen him, on the next room were busy cooks working themselves off. That's when Jake slipped past them without further notice.

Suite number 020 was separated from the rest of the building, equipped well with its own garden and a gazebo, the suite was meant for the wealthy for their business diplomacy. Jake circled himself around the building to find himself an open spot to sneak in. With one smooth leap he managed to cross the fence to the rear garden and the room's veranda. Carefully, he went over to the long glass door on the veranda. It was shut close, and there was a curtain blocking the view.

Jake tiptoed over to the glass, trying to be soundless as he could. Pressing his ears against the cool glass, Jake strained his ear to eavesdrop whatever behind this obstacle. There were sounds of people talking that he could make out but he was sure it didn't belong to Sherry. Sweat began to seep from his forehead as his heart thumped He remained idle, his ears worked harder to make out more from it.

"You are easier than I thought, miss America. Where's your savior? You know, the guy to have the same plaque as this room of this hotel? He fled like a coward, eh?"

There's a guy on his left, Jake interpreted. The guy was very close to where Jake was hiding, only a few inches away from the window. The ex-mercenary shifted then, trying to make out images through the slits of the golden curtains, but he could barely see anything.

_'Dammit' _he cursed.

.

"Where is the data from the Canzozi Bay?!"

"I told you I do not have it! Tell your boss that he got the wrong person, idiot!" the feminine reply was a little shaky, to Jake's fear.

"Don't play dumb with me, woman. We know everything, our network was wider than you think it is. Spill it out or I'll kick the shit out of you!" growled another man from a farther distance than the previous one. Close to the entrance, a guard dog Jake assumed.

"Marco, beat the shit out of her!" The first man said.

.

_'Motherfuckers! How dare they... You fucking __**bugs**__!'_

.

Jake hissed when he heard the fist landed onto Sherry, her sharp winced was inflicting the same pain on him. But he had no choice but to endure it, if anything, this was not the right time to ambush them for now. The sudden attack might shook the guy holding Sherry hostage and the scare might led a bullet hole on Sherry's head. At least Jake had confirmed that there was three men inside with Sherry; a guard dog on the entrance, another one near Jake and the last Marco guy closest to the DSO agent for the interrogation.

Suddenly there was a knock on the front door, all fell silent. Except Jake who thought that Lady Luck was finally on his side. He smirked triumphantly and slowly he slid the glass door opened while the other was distracted by the knocking.

"Who is it?" asked the man closest to the window.

"Room service," said a man at the front door.

"We did not order anything" replied the man at the door, that was when Jake had successfully made a large slit without touching the curtains. The gap was big enough for him to intrude anytime he wanted, but he bade his time.

"We'll keep your special order at the front, sir!"

Silence.

"Hey, go and have a look at the front. Don't bring me a bad news."

.

.

* * *

As soon as he heard the sound of the door opening, Jake bursts in to surprise them all. With one motion he kicked the man by the window while his right hand shot Marco right on the head. The man kicked to the corner of the room fell over table and dropped the guns owned by the Black Spider, the Browning Hi-Power 9mm equipped with silencers.

With lightning speed Jake grabbed the gun lying on the floor then fired at the man by the door, knocking onto the bathroom door on the left side. Jake's own action made himself involuntarily swayed forward, an opening which the man that Jake had kicked away used to fight back.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" shouted the man behind Jake.

A kick landed on Jake's stomach, making his 909 lunged to the side of the bed. This same man the gripped Jake's by his left hand and struck another blow to him, making Jake fell to his side and landed onto Marco's lifeless body. Even with her hands tied behind her back, Sherry tripped the assailant who meant to grab a firearm for himself and kicked the supposed firearm as far as she could from the Spider's reach. In return, Sherry was hit right on her cheek.

The kick to the stomach stun locked Jake that his reflex refused to work. Seeing that Sherry was ridden and he failed to procure a weapon anyway, the last remaining Spider pulled his combat knife from its holster and maimed it towards the helpless Jake. Having no time to miss the attack, Jake held his breath in split second and brace for the pain to come.

.

_What?_

_No pain?_

.

No blood? A groan of agony but Jake knew that it didn't belong to himself. In short seconds Jake realized that the blade had not stabbed him, but the woman that had jumped in between them last seconds. _Sherry had shielded him!_

"Sherry?!"

**Moans of pain pierced through his ears.**

Angered, Jake roared as he stood up and grabbed the assailant by the chin. He pushed him to the floor and struck him mercilessly with punches and knees. As his final attempt, Jake twisted the Spider's head, effectively snapping his neck and ended the life of the last Spider.

The survivor didn't even catch his breath before his eyes were on the injured agent on the next second. The knife was still intact on her belly but her hands were still bounded behind her. She looked terribly shaky and limp, eyes half-closed and her face was pale. Jake wasted no time pulling her into his arms and untied her, he noticed that there was a slowly recovering bruise on the right side of her cheek and it _burned_ him. He was supposed to keep her safe.

"Why did you did that for?!" Jake anxiously inspected the seepage of blood from her clothing.

"To... protect you..." she said weakly.

.

_Sense of guilt for failing to protect her washed him._

.

.

* * *

"Pull it out..." Sherry suggested.

Jake just stared blankly. It reminded him so much on the snowy hill of Edonia. Where she did the same to protect him from the large chunk of debris.

Sherry nodded slightly, she tried to reassure him that she will be okay. But Jake was still indecisive, he didn't know if he could stomach Sherry's cries of agony again like the last time he did. So, Sherry guided his hand to the foreign object stuck on her belly and ordered him to pull the knife out.

"It's gonna hurt, Sherry."

"I know, but do it..."

"I've warn you. This will hurt a lot." Jake muttered softly, "Okay. Here goes nothing."

Gripping the hilt of the knife steadily, Jake mustered all his strength and pulled out the knife as fast as he could. Fresh blood raced out of her wound, and small knots began working around the reddish-ness where the G-virus took effect. The process was rapid but still as painful, so much that Sherry slumped onto Jake chest and hissed her sorrow in a high-pitched voice. Jake dropped the bloody knife shakily and watched nervously as Sherry breathed with difficulty. He knew how deep the wound went.

.

The healing began to take effect and Sherry screamed again when her flesh and skin knitted themselves together. She breathed quickly, and luckily for her it didn't last too long before her wound sealed and dried. Exhausted, Sherry allowed herself to rest on Jake's capable body for a while.

"I'm glad you came, Jake." She said breathlessly.

He gave no reply and removed his green jacket to give it to Sherry, covering the blood stains on her clothes from the stab wound. When she had recovered her full strength later on, Sherry took the silenced pistol and tucked it away in her holster that covered by his green robe.

He opened the door carefully and there was plate of fries and sausages sitting on the floor, Jake gave an amused smile. He explained to her that he had met this bellboy with tray of food, so Jake tipped him to send the food to room 020 in the next five minutes. Even if the food was not answered by whoever inside, Jake further elaborated that the food must be left on the front door. That was how Jake created his opportunity to break in.

"I treated those guys supper, too bad they didn't have the chance to enjoy it." he said, sliding the plate into the room and closed the door.

.

Their way out of Raito Hotel was not difficult. When his 909 shot rang, the lobby immediately went into hustle and bustle. The commotion was enough to vacate the area around the kitchen. They escaped through the same garbage chute that Jake used to break in. They got to where Jake parked his bike, he hopped on and revved the bike alive. Sherry noticed that Jake was still tense from the incident due to the lack of his witty comments. She couldn't imagine what would happen to her if he hadn't assist her.

"Jake... How did you know I was held hostage? Was it because plaque number?"

Jake Muller nodded without saying anything.

"Actually, the informant was there before the Black Spider came around... We got to talk for a moment but we got ambushed. He was killed and hidden in the bathroom. I guess this isn't entirely a trap." Sherry explained, "But only Mr. Bernard knew of this meeting."

"Did you get your passport and ticket?" Jake asked curtly.

"Yes, I kept it. And the Black Spiders didn't bother to check it."

"At least that informant of yours got the chance to complete his mission before his death." he said sarcastically as he turned the bike to their hideout.

.

.

* * *

The hotel was quiet as they ascended the stairs to their room. Sherry held onto Jake;s green jacket closely to cover the blood stains all over her clothes beneath. But the silence was nothing compared to Jake's silence now. Had she not jumped in, Jake might had a serious injury and to make things complicating, he did not have regenerative ability like she did. Apparently, Jake didn't look the same way as she did. His cold attitude clearly indicated that he was still feeling guilty and he disagreed with her deliberate actions.

"You looked uneasy." Sherry muttered when Jake managed climbed the last stair and waled to their room/

The speech was again ignored by Jake.

The door to their room opened and Sherry flipped the lights on. She saw how the blood seeped onto the insides Jake's green jacket. The wound was very deep, deep enough for her to bleed as much as to stain the jacket too. A normal person might not survive long with a wound like these, even if it's not for the damage, the infection might be just as bad. the sight of the severe blood stain made Jake finally voiced out his displease.

"How the hell am I suppose to be calm when I had let you to be stabbed?" Jake suddenly spoke after the door closed. His gaze were worried and he immediately regretted his action, but there was still anger behind him.

"You're upset about it, Jake?"

He pointed with his right index finger to Sherry, "I should be the one protecting you. And now you're making me looking like an idiot and a worthless prick!"

"You did help me, but I still had to protect you. Why did you-""

"Can you stop acting like a fucking hero? I could handle that asshole back then even without your help." cut off angrily, he knew that he was doing this to vent his guilt. Sherry's word were not entirely wrong as Jake had indicated. They were partners, and partners helped each other.

_But she is different..._

_Not just his partner._

.

"Why are you being like this, Jake?" She was just as angered by Jake's offensive words, "Why I can't help you when I am your partner too? You don't have my healing ability and that stab was deeper than you thought, you could have **died**! So, can we please stop this nonsense of an argument yet? "

"Nonsense, you say?!"

Out of nowhere, Jake pinned her arms against the wall, her head hit the wall lightly. With irregular breathing - due to his effort to control his emotions in amok - Jake inched his face closer to her so that they were on eye level, "It's not just bullshit, you know? You should have know how the guilt of failing to protect you will haunt me forever! Just because you have that super powers, that doesn't mean that you can put yourself in danger. So stop hurting yourself with that ass powers of your!"

Sherry was running out of patience, she could not understand why Jake was behaving this way.

"I have the powers to regenerate and I do have my **right** to use it. Why would you question me that?!"

Angry words strewn all over and everything seemed to be so spontaneous. His right hand suddenly pulled her flush into his and the next moment, Jake was kissing her, half-forcibly. She did tried to struggle, but her strength was not enough to fend off Jake Muller, both of her hands were locked away against the wall by the power of this man. Sherry's lips trembled while Jake still had his lips onto hers to emphasize the spill of his emotions, and so did the grip on her arms.

He pulled away after wards, leaving the woman staring back at him quizzically. His eyes were clear and the fury died for a while now, instead it was replaced by regret and concern.

"I care about you..." Jake said with a soft tone, desperation in his words, "It does sound weird or stupid, but I could not forgive myself if something bad happen to you. So... stop putting yourself in the line of shit again."

.

.

* * *

Sherry was still too shocked to react, whether to Jake's words or the way he had just kissed her was yet to be unknown - she stared at him blankly, she was not even blinking. Whereas Jake knew that he was slowly losing his self-control and he could only blame his male hormones which worked harder that the sense of logic in his mind. His emotions were going frenzy, so much that he captured her lips into his again.

Perhaps that she hadn't register whatever Jake had confessed to her so suddenly or the fact that he was kissing her was yet to be unknown. When it did, Sherry found herself fading slowly into his touch slowly. Her previously numb lips starting to feel the warmth of his lips.

Sherry still hadn't found a way to release herself from him, neither did she had found herself not to succumb to him. To be precise, neither wanted to _stop_. Like Jake, Sherry knew that she was losing her mind too; and soon she found herself responding to the connection. Jake automatically reacted; freed Sherry's of her confinement and pulled her closer by the waist while his other hand stroked her blonde hair. Each kiss hotter than the last, and at one point when they pulled away for air, only for them to drown themselves in the moment again.

_This is wrong..._

"J-Jake."

.

_He is my partner..._

"Shh... Shut up."

.

_But I don't want him to stop._

.

As it went on, Jake began pulling himself away from her lips and dragged his lips over to her jaws and then her neck - making the woman in his arms shuddered and moaned. She made a move and tugged onto his black shirt, which he gladly remove for her. In return, Jake tugged her green jacket from her and the next instant, both his hands were palming her ass. Their actions turned instinctive, both carried away by kisses and embrace and in mean time, Jake easily lifted Sherry into his arms and carried her to the bed.

She shivered slightly when her back touched the cold surface of the bedding. With Jake on top, they paused as they stared onto one another. Time seemed to stop and Sherry took her moment to take in everything was there to see of Jake Muller - his wonderful body and his handsome face. Gently, she caressed the scar on the left side of his face and he sighed.

He affirmed himself that Sherry Birkin was no longer that whiny, bossy agent whom he met in Edonia a year ago. Ever since they said their goodbyes, Jake always knew that Sherry was not just his partner for the China incident, but something so much better - she was different from any other women he had encounter in his life. Her blue eyes sparkled prettily and her blushing made him head over heels. He took his time relishing in all of Sherry Birkin, more so now when she had not a single thread blocking his view, which he found her beautiful. He smiled sincerely, it never crossed his mind that he will be in an intimate situation with Sherry just like this.

But he will not deny the fact that he had always wanted everything of her to be his...

_Completely._

"Damn. You're driving me crazy, Supergirl."

She said nothing but to pull him down by the neck and drown him in the kiss - the barrier between the two collapsed just like that. Jake began dragging his lips downwards, wanting to explore more of Sherry Birkin. Sweat doused, he appreciated every inch of her skin without missing a single one, paying special attention to where he heard her moans heightened in pitch.

Jake was cautious and diligent as he knew nothing of Sherry's sexual experiences. Although he guessed that this was her first by the way that she moaned aloud and the way she squirmed whenever he did something she liked. The idea of being her first scared him a little, but the thoughts were quickly pushed aside when Jake knew that he was more than ready to commit himself to her.

He was and had nothing a year ago. It was Sherry who gave him everything. _She was his everything._

Positioning himself, Jake gave her one last questioning look and she nodded her final answer. Deep down inside, Jake was on cloud nine on how willingly Sherry was to surrender completely to him. In one smooth motion, he slid inside her and stopped when he heard a pained whimper. She gripped onto his forearm so tightly - he was right, he was her first.

"You okay?"

"Y-Yes. Just... don't stop."

He obeyed silently and began his movements. His wait ended when the pain in her voiced erased and she was moving with him in no time. Fingers interlocked and the distance between them did not exist anymore. Each friction of skin became addictive, moans and sighs became a satisfaction and touch became their needs. The way Sherry stared at him in the eyes hazily made him howled and kissed her deeply.

To love and be loved was not something to be expressed by words, neither refused to back down as their speed steadily increase without words to tell them so. The actions breaking all the doubts they held and they focused onto the unity between them. In between moans, Sherry repeated Jake's name like a mantra, and so did he. She was so lost that she bit him onto his shoulder and dug her fingernails onto his back, which he retaliated by moving faster. For tonight, they used only actions and unintelligible sound to communicate; and in the end they released everything that they had in them in one final scream and ended as they drifted into sleep.

.

The sunlight penetrated the curtain and warmed his bare skin, Jake Muller awake to find himself not alone in bed - next to him was a sleeping Sherry Birkin. Her naked body was just blanketed by a thin white sheet and he smiled; stroking her soft blonde, messy locks. He sighed in relief, to know that everything enfolded last night was not a dream, nor his own imagination.

.

.

* * *

Their meeting last year made him felt so familiar with her, the, growing from strangers to mutual partners and lastly, they owed each other their lives. Their 'partner relationship' thing eventually turned into a kind of another 'relationship' that made Jake wanted to have it and protect it... _Love?_ He chuckled at the word. Love was a foreign word to him ever since his mother was gone - and there was no woman he had ever encounter before Sherry that he had the same feeling.

For a moment he just stared at the reflection of the mirror, looking back at himself. It was the face that said to resembled to his father whom Jake had never known until recently. His face hadn't change the slightest as he grew up, and he always wished that he would look like his mother instead of his megalomaniac father. But it was not his choice to choose - he never get to choose his own parents, where he to be born or what kind of family he will have. Jake always resented the fact that he was fatherless and his life was not a good one, but he learned to cope. However, how to live was an option, and that was what shaped Jake into who he is now.

As the shower plummeted his skin, Jake knew now that he longer was the lingering man looking for a job or some money. His sole objective now was to keep Sherry Birkin safe, which was why before he stepped into the bathroom, Jake had secretly took Sherry's cellphone and took a number from it before returning the phone to its original spot.

He patted himself dry with his towel and wore himself some casual clothing. Stepping out of the bathroom, Sherry was sitting at the edge of the bed with a small smile on her face. From the looks of it, she was thinking about the events last night.

.

"Morning, Jake ..."

Jake laughed and pointed towards the clock, one o'clock it showed.

"Afternoon would be appropriate, don''t you think?" He grinned as he walked up to her, "You hungry?"

"It's one already? God, I didn't know I slept that long..."

"Well, not all of the time was sleeping, to be exact..." Jake teased with his trademark smile.

Hearing that, Sherry's face reddened and she was unable to look at him in the eye when she remember last night. Jake's hand came up to the top of her head and began ruffling her already messy hair. The action made Sherry swatted his hand in protest, "Hey, stop it. I am at least six years older than you."

"Really?" Jake looked surprised, "You don't look like that... and I never look at you like you were older than I am."

Sherry's brows narrowed offensively.

"Now I understand why women are so sensitive about their age. Relax! It was meant to be a compliment! Besides, I don't really care about the age gap thing..." Jake looked away, "I... I guess we knew what we felt about each other, huh? After last night... At least what I felt. "

"You- You mean our relationship?" Sherry emphasized.

Jake nodded, "It was not a one-night stand."

"So, what we did last night... There was more to it?"

"Um, y-yeah... Yeah. I didn't want you to look at it the other way. I... I want to change this..." He was clearly nervous.

Sherry waited for him to continue his words.

"I want to change... between you and I into a... _us_? Uh... do you get me? Oh, come on, Sherry! You know I am bad at this kind of thing!" He wailed.

Sherry blushed ridiculously and she was smiling softly, and she nodded.

It was that little affirmative gesture that he beamed.

"Hell yeah! You knew what I meant?" Jake swung his fist in the air. "And I'll take that as a yes?"

She nodded yet again and he gave her a huge hug, paying no mind that she was still wrapped up in only a thin layer of white sheet. He released himself later on, grabbed his cellphone and head to the exit, "I'll just be outside to get some grub. My stomach demanded food. You go get yourself ready and I'll see you later, okay?"

Thus, Jake went out the door, leaving a very flushed Sherry covering her never though that she and Jake wuld develop that much to what it was today. That perky mouth of his and his sarcastic comment flowing out of his foul mouth faster than the river, who could have thought that Jake Muller would have the moment when he stammered his word trying to confess himself?. It caught her totally off-guard, but there's always first for everything.

.

.

_"The sound of both of you even came downstairs... Too busy with your own business?"_ greeted the old man in local language as Jake pored himself a cup of hot coffee.

Jake just laughed,_ "I hope you slept well last night, old man."_

He smiled as the old man left his table mumbling. Jake looked at his breakfast of coffee and a slice of bread - the day was high to be counted as breakfast anymore, it should be lunch already. Suddenly, he recalled that he should have done something sooner than Jake head for the exit with his food untouched. He was outside the inn looking for food at some market he could find - coffee and bread didn't cut it anymore.

Jake pulled his phone out and dialed a number and in no time, came a male voice from the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" the voice was of a familiar one.

A smile crept onto Jake's face.

"Hello, this is Jake Muller." He said, there was a shocked gasp at the other line, "I have some information about Agent Sherry Birkin in Amozi. And I am sure you will not hang up until I have done talking."

.

.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

_Ergh, I forgot to tell the rating was changed to M from this chapter... And I would like to thank you to my super beta reader; CK-Ace, who helped me translating the whole chapter, since I'm on hiatus until early July. (With an update on her profile page… I hope she will recover soon. Please take care, Ace)_

_Okay then, I expect for your review on this chapter! Click the 'review' button, please~ _:D

**_-jitan-_**


	7. Chapter 7 : OLD MEMORIES

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | **Beta-reader :** CK – Ace**.**

**_Disclaimer: _**All Resident Evil characters belongs to Resident Evil - Capcom.

**_Note:_**

- **_Timeline_**** : After Resident Evil 6 **

- Rated : M

- Genre: Action / Adventure / Romance

.

.

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 7 : OLD MEMORIES**

.

.

**May 2****nd****, 2014** **- Coffee Shop, Washington DC - 6:30 AM**

The atmosphere was empty in the particular morning. One woman in red coat was just walking away with her order of coffee, not noticing a pair of eye watching over her as she left through the glass door. Watching her was one handsome man dressed in black, with a cup of coffee and a sandwich sittinf on the coffee table in front of him. Sitting across said man was another male with beard along his chin and his left bandaged.

"I think I know why all the women keep rejecting you," said the man with a short beard around his chin with bandage on his left arm, "I am here talking to you - and you keep yours eyes busy at the others?"

The blond man grinned instead, "Why? You're jealous? Sorry to say that I'm straight, Brooke."

"Kennedy..." Agent Brooke calling his name, "I had to spend my morning with you, telling you everything you need to know about the death of Rosette Taylor shot dead in the motel before your reports to Hunnigan this morning - how can I not be pissed that you keep your mind on other women asses?"

Leon Scott Kennedy could not hold back his laughter.

"You like a nagging mother, buddy. Well, at least I didn't stare at guys in red." Leon said calmly, drinking his coffee. His eyes were on Brooke's left arm, with the bandage still intact; his injury was sustained while attending an anti-bioterroism conference when one woman in red made an uninvited appearance and attacked him indirectly.

A woman who coldn't seemed to get out of his mind. Ada Wong.

"Got a special impression on red, huh?" asked Agent Brooke once more.

He paused for a moment after hearing the question, "Eye-catching."

.

Before Agent Brooke went on the with the questions, Leon's phone suddenly rang and the incoming call was of a unknown number. He was hesistant to answer the call from a stranger at first, but choose to answer it anyway, "Yes, who is it?"

_"Hello, this is Jake Muller. I have some information about Agent Sherry Birkin in Amozi. And I'm sure you will not hang up until I have done talking."_

Instantly his whole body tensed, "Jake?! What happened to Sherry?"

Jake briefed Leon quickly on how Sherry Birkin was doing in Amozi - from her partner was killed to the point she was hunted by the Black Spider in several ways. The mercenary confessed that he suspected Bernard Hills in all Sherry's misfortune, when there were already numerous times that her information had been leaked. Leon listened carefully to all that Jake wanted to tell. He found it hard to believe that there would be leaking in confidential data from the government, moreover Jake's suspicious on Bernard Hill; he believes that guy was a good man, much better than Derek C. Simmons as he remembered.

"Where is Sherry?" Leon demanded, starting to worry over her safety.

"She's safe with me. Don't worry bout' us, but I suggest that you start keeping an eye on that fucking rat; that Hills guy already." Jake replied sarcastically.

"We don't have an evidence to accuse him, kiddo." Leon interrupted, "But I'll try to help-"

"Save it. I don't need your help, hero."

"But Sherry needs it." This time, Jake made no protest over Leon, "I am going to find a way to get Sherry away from Amozi safely. And I'll take your advice and start digging up with Bernard Hills. At the meantime, I am putting full responsibility on you to keep Sherry safe, you got that, kid?"

A huff at the end of the line, "You didn't need to tell me that. That's what I'll be doing anyway."

.

.

Leon hung up the phone with a deep frown while Brooke stared in wonder. Before he could even ask, Leon stood from his seat and took out some cash from his pocket to pay his breakfast left untouched. Brooke tried to ask about his phone call but Kennedy said nothing about it, he was being incredibly tense with everything on the way: Jake Muller sudden appearance, then FOS intel leakage... and a rat in the midst.

"What's wrong, Kennedy?" Brooke asked with a tone.

"Sherry needs a ticket home," said Leon, patting his friend's shoulder, "I'll leave Rosette Taylor's report to you. I need to go and take care of things."

Now he paced out to the exit with a huff, "Damn... never a day will I have breakfast without anything bothering me." He rushed out of the coffee shop with one person in his mind, the only one that he knew he could trust in the whole FOS; Ingrid Hunnigan. He dialed her number while walking to his car, a few beeps going on and Leon was already in his vehicle, starting the engine and driving back to his apartment - he need to grab a few thing. Turning on the speaker, he finally hear her.

"Yes, Leon?" The woman's voice echoed from the speakers.

"Hunny, I need your help in getting me a ticket. To Amozi, now. Sherry got stuck in Amozi with a bunch of people trying to get her, she now had a sensitive data in hand and her partner is dead." And he added sarcastically, "The best part is, our info got leaked and now she couldn't leave the country using normal means."

"What!? But Leon, her mission is solely under the supervision of Bernard Hills. You have no right to interfere with the mission although you are in close contact with her... I have no idea what you're trying to do but I guess there's no stopping you, right?" Hunnigan sounded reluctant.

"Good guess, Hunny. Just take this like a personal mission or something." Leon smirked down the phone, "Tell the guys I am on vacation or whatever. When's the next flight?"

"Wait a second—" She was actually hesitant to help, but Leon could hear the sound of typing keyboard on the other line and finally Hunnigan's voice again, "The next plane to Amozi will depart in three hours, I got you the tickets. It will take you at least 13 hours to reach Amozi with two stops. Oh God, I hope I can make up something good for your departure this time."

"I trust you in this, Hunny. And before that, I have a name that might be the one giving away all of our information to the enemy," Leon sighed before saying it because he was hesitated, "Bernard Hills."

.

.

.

**May 2****nd****, 2014** **- Unknown Place, Amozi - 12:05 PM**

The three brown folders on the table now ended up scattered on the dusty floor. The Caucasian man now stood tall from his seat after disposing the document from his desk, with a cigar tucked on his lips. Well-built around the age of 50, he stood around 180 cm tall and he was dressed in a black suit with ivory shirt inside. He had a good look despite the wrinkles on his forehead and partially white hair due to aging. With the connections he had with people, the money he amassed, and the intelligence he had, it was only fair that **Allan Groves** to be the throne of the Black Spider.

Slowly he walked away from his table toward some people wearing long dark robes. The men lined up and standing in upright position, nobody cared about the papers on the floor now trampled by Groves, leaving dirty trails on them. He peered onto them one-by-one, and exhales the soot of the cigar from his mouth. The atmosphere of the room growing noticeably tenser.

"How many more do I have to give to kill them?" This man finally broke the silence with a deep voice.

None of them answered, or at least dare to look at him in the eye.

"First, I lost five people in the Central Market; four dead and one of them was a traitor... Then, two people in Canzoni Bay, and now three at Raito Inn..." he added, "Are you all worthless? How hard is it to kill just two people?!"

.

A cold smile on his lips when he was now facing a man on the far right. The robed man shifted out of discomfort slightly, he took a deep breath when he realized that his boss was looking at him from top to bottom. He felt something was wrong with this middle-aged man, something very sinister. His heart pumped, remaining in agonizing silence when his boss eyes him that seemed to bore holes on his tissues.

"You-" Allan Groves pointed at the man, "You're supposed to be with the pile of three at Raito Inn... and you survived?"

The robed man nodded hesitantly, "Y-Yes, sir. I was looking out at the outside of the hotel... so I get to see the traitor with the woman."

"Oh? How did the traitor look like? "

"Uh— H-He was about 190 cm, young... And he's got a long scar on the cheek," he tried to explain haltingly, "I came back to report about his characteristics."

.

_Again, silence._

Allan Groves sipped a cigar between his lips and released a puff of smoke after he inhaled deeply. Without expression he said in a calm tone but pressing, "Hmm... How loyal indeed. But I did not pay you as a postman, you were paid to kill them. Not reporting back as a worthless courier."

Allan Groves raised his right hand and grabbed the robed man's neck, this sudden action makes the hoods fell off and showed pale sweaty face. Without another word, Allan Groves tightening his grip and strangled said man.

"I'm—I'm sorr— AAAKKKKKKK!" his words interrupted by his own cries.

In split second, Groves' fingers penetrate the skin and muscles of the neck, clutching the flesh until it reached the esophagus. The cries of pain was no longer heard after a short while, only splashing of red in the air and tainting the expensive suit of Groves. He rips the robed man's neck, so easily he tore his subordinate like puppets and the poor man fell to the floor, lifeless. Blood pooling from where his torn neck was and fishy smell pervades the whole space, Allan Groves calmly took his handkerchief from his left pocket.

Emotionlessly, he cleaned himself of his face, then to his hands. He cleared his throat as he glanced to the rest of the black robed man. There were six men robed left; excluding the lifeless guy whose neck had been torn apart by himself. He glared at them in silence, while all other could only stood motionlessly.

"I never tolerate FAILURE, am I understood?" Groves asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Well..." Groves grinned, pointing at the man whom he killed, "Aside from A-002, clean up the garbage and get out."

The leader of Black Spider now return his chair and sat down, while A-002 went forward to Allan Groves. When the man stepped forward to face the boss, his other colleagues rushed to leave and dragged the corpse out of the room. They were not stupid to not acknowledge just how heartless their boss was, a man who value money over life.

Allan Groves never like failure, or the word never actually existed in his head. The reason he built the Black Spider was to lure the mercenary hungry for money to do his dirty work. Being a slave bowing for money, they never get to choose. A failure in the mission was a wasted investment, he hated it. All men related Groves cruel mindset and principle to his past, although nobody could ever tell how his past was like. Not even how Allan Groves could have such immense power to kill that unlucky 'postman' so easily.

.

.

Back in the room, Allan sat on his seat facing his subordinate whom he referred to as A-002. The code of this man was taken by the initial of his name and by how early his number was, he had been working at the organization for a very long time. A-002 pulled out a photograph from his cloak and handed it to his superiors. Allan Groves stared at the picture, a blond woman in front of a Raito Inn along with a tall man with scar on the left cheek. He glanced at his subordinates, waiting for an explanation about this photo.

"Mr. Groves, this is the picture taken by the—" said the robed man with a slightly hesitant on his tone, "—man you just killed. She is our target, an American agent called Sherry Birkin. And beside her was the member who defected, it turns out he wasn't R-020. He is actually our newest member J-025, he changed his code with R-020. I knew it was him because I was the one registered his number to the Black Spider."

This middle-aged man seems surprised, he raised an eyebrow, "J-025? He's our new member... I still remember that bastard, I thought he was dead at Central Market. Okay, so?"

"I've research about this man and I found something of particular interest about him. His name is Jake Muller, I suppose he defected because he was a partner to Sherry Birkin in Lanshiang during the massive outbreak. And I have discovered that this man had a very powerful antibiotic ability that he did not mutate from the C-Virus, only reaping the benefits out of it. It was his blood that the government created the Anti-C but... there's one more secret that the BSAA keep from the world—" A-002 stopped for a moment, "He is the biological son of the late Albert Wesker."

"W-Wesker?!" Allan Groves didn't trust his own hearing, his eyes widened and his body leaning forward after hearing that name. A smirk graced middle-aged face when his subordinates nodded, confirming that the information they received about Jake and Sherry was solid. Allan Groves became silent again, but then he issued an order to be carried by all member on the Black Spider.

"A-002, I will entrust the whole mission to you: you will have to capture both of them alive and to procure the data chip from Birkin. I don't know how powerful Jake Muller is, but assuming how his father was, you can safely assume that his ability is on par with Albert Wesker." he explained, "You can use 'that thing' on your troops as long as they can be controlled. Off you go now with your mission."

Allan Groves issued a thick brown envelope and gave it to his subordinates. After the envelopes changed hands, A-002 stood and immediately get out of the room. A-002 gave the instructions about the new mission for the rest five people who were still waiting outside. Meanwhile, Allan Groves was still silent on his seat, his eyes fell again on the photo of Jake Muller. A cold smile on his lips as he remembered the day when his life changed, something that he will never forget.

.

.

**July 22th, 2008 - Kijuju, South Africa**

Barren land and dusty environment with unbearable heat, Allan Groves set his foot to the land of Kijuju from the car he traveled with. He was brought to see a man whom he knew from the black market many years ago; Ricardo Irving, a researcher in Resource Development Division for Tricell in Africa. Allan didn't care anything about Tricell, he only knows Irving as a dealer of biological weapons. When he arrived to his destination Groves was greeted by his business associate wearing an orange shirt with striped pants.

Greeting Groves with Latin accented English, Irving extended his hand for a handshake. After a brief friendly exchange, they started walking toward Irving's work space in one place that resembles as an oil refinery. Irving further explained that he was not only a researcher but he too managed an oil refinery for Tricell. Allan responded lazily to Irving's boast of power, he was only interested in making money or investing in good product.

"Well, as you know I came to Africa for a business trip, I'm sure you've got good stuff to worth my money. So, Mr. Irving... What can you sell to me? "Groves decided to jump in into the business talk.

Irving was not surprised by Allan's pushiness, it meant good for himself, Groves interest to himself equals to good money flowing right to his account. He took several items from the closet while Allan Groves seated in front of his desk. Allan glanced at the documents on Irving's working desk, one was about making a gondola for the local people. His eyebrows raised; as he know - Irving was not a kind of people for charity work or to help people - he wouldn't do things that brought no benefits to himself. Ricardo Irving was a selfish person, and in this case it was what they both have in common; hungry for money.

.

He didn't look too much into the details and Irving had returned. In his hands were a folder and another sealed tube filled with some mysterious liquid, Irving settled them on the desk and showed him the folder, smiling. "Mr. Groves... This is our newest product; the Type 3 Plagas. I believe this product is already perfect, Type 3 Plagas will become a new standard in the market. This Plaga will create you a soldier with significantly enhanced physical abilities; and the host to control the Plaga. That's exactly what the market wants, right?" Irving said with a proud smile, showing the data of the product development to Allan Groves.

Allan Groves flip through the pages of the research data and simply respond with a sarcastic smile, "Had it been tested?"

"Uh, still in the testing stage, but I'm quite optimistic on this product. Rest assured though, us Tricell is now working with the world most famous bioterrorism figure so this will be alright... In case you are interested, we are working with Albert Wesker." Irving smiled broadly when saying the name of that man, "How about this, Mr. Groves? Would you mind staying to look over while we are developing the Type-3 Plagas? I shall provide you with the necessities of your stay until you had made your decision of our product. I am more than happy to cooperate with you."

_Yes, for the money you are._

.

Allan Groves gave a small nod and stood from where he sat, they both agree to postpone the agreement as Groves will never buy a failed product. Once he opened the door, there stood a man in all black, wearing sunglasses indoor. His body emitted a strong aura and he seemed to be suddenly aware at Groves' presence in his facility. Turning his head, he glared at Groves through his sunglasses shielded eyes.

Albert Wesker. For the first time that Allan Groves get to see the man who had made himself a name in the underworld of bio-terrorism in person. Wesker was an icon in the underworld, just like a celebrity. Something in Albert's stare that pierced his heart and made Allan Groves shudder in horror. However, Albert Wesker passed by him without uttering a word, following closely behind him was a woman finely dressed from head to toe and they went on their way to the other side.

Allan decided to stay in Kijuju for a few days with Irving's suggestion while waiting for the Type-3 Plagas to finalize its result. During his stay, he saw to it when Irving helped Sodibaya people (local residents in Kijuju) to makes a gondola. By earning the trust of the villagers, Tricell proceeded with their plans to introduced them an odd beverage which they simply imply as a regular alcoholic beverage. Groves knew better than to trust Irving. His suspicion was confirmed when fever plaguing children all over the village by the next morning, despite the mothers effort to draw water to cool their children. Soon after, the villagers were all dead.

The next night of his stay and Allan Groves knew there was something wrong in the village he was staying; Men were shouting and fighting all over whereas the women sat motionlessly on their homes. Dead bodies scattered all over the riot and most of them were women. Groves had a bad feeling about everything going on that he knew he had to leave immediately so he packed his stuff and prepared to leave Kijuju. Despite Ricardo Irving trying to make him stay, Groves knew better that his life worth more than the Type-3 Plagas.

He was insisted to leave.

When he rushed out from the inn after the argument with Irving, Groves was about to hail a vehicle until a sharp blunt force struck the back of his skull. Groaning in pain, Groves fell to the floor as the lights in his eyes grew dimmer and dimmer... and darkness.

.

.

**To be continued…**

**.**

**.**

_Author's Note :_

_Sorry for a long wait! I was on hiatus until last week and managed to publish this chapter after my beta-reader; CK-Ace has come back with her 10 fingers. (Good to hear that, Ace :D ). _

_So, basically this chapter was about Leon will help Jake-Sherry in Amozi and about Allan Groves (OC) as the boss of Black Spider. Btw, there's some flashback Groves and Irving in Kijuju, Africa (Resident Evil 5 timeline - before an outbreak). _

_Hope this chap was good enough, chapter 8 coming soon~ I expect for your review on this chapter! _

_Click the 'review' button, please~ See you… :D_

**_-jitan-_**


	8. Chapter 8 : LIVING DEAD

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | **Beta-reader :** CK – Ace**.**

**_Disclaimer: _**All Resident Evil characters belongs to Resident Evil - Capcom.

**_Note:_**

- **_Timeline_**** : After Resident Evil 6 **

- Rated : M

- Genre: Action / Adventure / Romance

* * *

.

.

_Sterile environment and the environment pungent of disinfectant, I found myself lying on the floor. Despite the pain on my neck, my body was still able to move. Moving slowly I raised both my arms and propped myself upwards so that I am sitting up... Except that I found myself not alone. There was a crowd circling me, watching me tentatively. _

_Although I am unbounded nor treated like a prisoner, I still feel the humiliation in me._

**_Because I am only their guinea pig..._**

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 8 : LIVING DEAD**

.

.

**July 28th, 2008 - Kijuju, South Africa**

Allan Groves hated the smell of sterilization when everything was too clean. More so to the group of people wearing white robes observing him so curiously. The spotlight directing at him blinded Allan, he was unable to make out anything from his surroundings, not even the blurry face of the scientists.

He didn't understand why he was brought there, or when they took him. The last thing he remembers was Sodibayan people behaving strangely at the town he was staying and he was determined to leave Kijuju as soon as possible. But then... Someone hit him and- He had been in this room.

"Starting the injection," he heard a voice from the loudspeaker.

The men in white robes began approaching Groves and pulled him onto a chair, there were two working to lift and tie him down on the chair. Groves tried to resist, but he was outnumbered by those men as the bounded him. When his hands and feet were shackled, they forcibly tore his sleeve shirt. Then most of the men retirned to their working spot behind the computers and was ready to begin.

_What happened?! Why am I here?!_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

"Hey stop! What do you want?" Groves become rebellious but in vain.

"Uroboros virus will be tested on the target number 1021 using adult dosage. The recipient; male, age 45 years old, Caucasian..." a researcher with the papers in his hand began to speak through the microphone. Seemed to him that that everything occuring was being recorded. _Now I am only a tester for their product?_

_._

"What are you doing? STOP!" his eyes widened when he saw an injector filled by a strange fluid on certain dose, the man with syringe was getting closer to him. Even though he tried to rebel against them, there were two men holding him in place as the scietist touched the tip of the needle to his exposed skin.

"Starting injection on the target, begins at 23:54 PM. Starting the countdown 3... 2... 1."

.

Groves was helpless when the injector touches the surface of his skin and inject a foreign fluid into his body. Once it was removed, the researchers retreated to a distance and start recording the time...To observe how this guinea pig would react to the Uroboros Project. Allan Groves did not understand anything at all, he though that they injected him with the Type-3 Plagas. What the hell is Uroboros?! It was the first time he heard it.

A minute or two had passed and nothing happened, but two minutes later he suddenly felt nervous. Entering the fifth minute, Allan's body starts to sweat profusely. His heart pounded rapidly than he ever knew, Groves had to catch his own breath and felt his body temperature rising. Grains of sweat fell from his skin, his muscles become tensed for no reason and and his face burnt by the intense heat... It was like there was something crawling in his skin, though his every cell, something _hot and sick_.

Every details of his body burns with overwhelming pain. This was torture.

_The pain was unbearable..._

.

"AAAAKKHhh!"

Groves screamed like a mad man, his agonized body made his twisting and turning. Now he was frustrated with whatever 'thing' inside his body as it sabotage his immune systems.. The tingling sensation only ended with another scorching heat setting flames to his skin and his muscles twitched in pain. The researchers busily noted every thing that occurred, Allan Groves was not a human anymore. In their eyes, he was just another experimental object.

"Heart rate increasing, almost reaching the limit of heart failure." One of them reported while looking at his computer screen, "Pupil conditions and consciousness under normal circumstances. The heat of body soared followed by muscle tensing."

.

_Damn them, those fucking researchers! They've used me as a guinea pig!_

.

"Try J-antidote." One man echoed through the loudspeakers.

The researchers looked at each other in dismay.

"Mr. Wesker, as lethal as the Uroboros and the Progenitor might be, the J-antidote has still not perfected. It would be risky for the subject, sir."

_WHAT? Albert Wesker is the mastermind behind all of this?!_

AS numbing as the pain might me, his consciousness was still with him, so that he learnt the man who made him a guinea pig. As much as his temper began to boil, Groves could do nothing against anyone for now. His hunger for revenge drowned by the excruciating pain searing within him.

"He will die anyway we we let him as he is. Just do as I say." His flat command is absolute, "If he fails, we still have _her blood_ to make another antidote to complete Uroboros project."

The researchers has no choice but to agree with their superior. A bottle with a red liquid was installed again on the injectors, for second time Groves must accept another foreign fluid flowing into his blood. He had forgottem how long had he tormented by Albert Wesker but the new fluid now choke him and made him out of breath. Sudden;y he felt nauseated and his stomach flared up . His stomach regurgitate its contents, vomiting blood. His mouth tasted fishy but it provides no relief to him whatsoever. His heart felt like exploding and his skin combusting.

All of the sudden the pain was defeated by an incredible fatigue, and he gave up. Now his head felt heavy, the last bits of his stamina drained, his vision blurred and everything sounding fainter and fainter... his eyelids sliding shut.

_It's over..._

_Shit._

"He is losing consciousness! Heart rate over the edge! "

.

_I'm going to die here..._

_Die like an animal because of that bastard... Albert Wesker!_

* * *

.

.

"Negative. Target number 1021 stopped breathing at 0:02 AM, the resistance of his immune systems lasted eight minutes and thirty-two seconds. Experiment with Uroboros and J-antidote; FAIL."

Allan Groves couldn't hear any of those words again, his heart had stop beating.

Immediately afterwards, the researchers instructed the clerks to get rid of the corpse of the failed experiment. Groves was not the only one loaded in black plastic bags, there are several others too who suffered the same fate. Then, these corpses are carried to a truck specifically to transport these bodies. The victims of their experiments were taken to a kiln where they will be mass cremation to destroy every evidence regarding their existence in Umbrella.

It was at one in the morning when the vehicle stopped at the kiln, along with the body of Allan Groves

.

.

Approximately half an hour later, one of the body bag moved.

.

_Darkness surrounded him, his nostril breath of death. In the deadly silence he heard his own heartbeat, his own breathing and his eyes opened._

**Allan Groves found himself alive.**

.

But... he felt different. There was no more pain for him to endure, like Groves was reborn again. His finger tore open the black bag to allow himself to breath, now he noticed that he was the only one alive in the bag full of dead bodies.

The door opened, two officers began to move the body bags one by one and pushed them inside using trolleys. Nobody knew about Allan Groves's return from a trip to hell. They whistled tunes as they pushed the bodies into a spacious room similar to a crematorium. One by one the body bags were arranged in rows to be burned to ashes.

"It's more than usual, huh?" said one officer nonchalantly.

Groves moved silently that no one notice him. Tearing the plastic bag apart so easily, he felt his strength has been doubled. Alas, after being trapped in darkness for so long, he longed to see the lights again... while the officers began to incorporate other bags into the machine.

"Yeah, don't know what they did with their experiments but—" replied the other, "—I felt pity for these people, Who knew that Tricell is so sneaky?"

"Hush! Don't talk crap unless you want to be next!" the first officer reminded while carrying one of the body bag.

"Ha! You are such a coward! Who's gonna listen to us? There are no CCTV's in this crematorium! Are the dead guys gonna to hear us? they are dead— Dead." his colleague stared in horror, the body bag that he was holding fell.

_Allan Groves was standing right behind the first officer, looking at him._

.

"Hey, what's wro-"

His remark was interrupted. A hard blow aimed right to his belly, Groves relished that his fist easily penetrate the body of the officer. The next instant, that poor guy had to fall lifeless with a gaping hole in his back, dead. His partner stared in horror, his whole body shaking and he could not say anything. How could any of these corpses live?!

"MO—MONSTER!" He screamed hysterically.

He grinned, while his right hand now has been in the neck of last officer, gripped it firmly and stuck his nails onto the neck. Groves smiled smugly witnessing his new-found power, one he found from the Uroboros and the J-antidote.

"Monster? No, I'm only human." He murmured as he squeezed the neck of the officer and threw him into the combustion engine.

Blood splattered into the air where the officer landed on the floor. One last effort, Groves dump in the Tricell officer into the cremating machine set turn the engine on. With all traces gone, no one will ever find out his apparent new life.

He left Kijuju soon after, right before the outbreak begin when the Uroboros went into loose around the village that the BSAA was sent to eradicate them. Even after some time after his departure, Tricell still had no idea how one of their experiments returned from the dead and lived like they always experimented for, with superhuman abilities.

though, Groves know, with these power, his life will never be the same.

_Albert Wesker who has turned him into like this._

"In the end, I am just another human being. Only brought back to life with new powers... from the failed project of Albert Wesker.

.

.

* * *

**May 2nd, 2014** **- U.S. International Airport, Washington DC - 9:10 AM**

He hated planes, no matter how many times he actually boarded them.

Leon Scott Kennedy sat with a backpack on his side. Only twenty minutes more and he will be in Amozi. And it was long enough, the little party he had on his plane to China was enough to traumatize him - trapping himself on a crashing plane with all passengers turning into zombies... But Leon had no other choice, he had to help Sherry. His reverie was only interrupted by a phone ring with the name 'Hunnigan' on the screen.

"Yeah, _Hunny_?"

"Stop calling me that, Leon..." she spoke in a flat tone, "It's Hunnigan."

"Yeah I know, I thought your name was quite a mouthful so I gave this to you. Sounds cute?" Leon chuckled, "By the way I don't think I can be contacted in the next fourteen hours. Just focus on finding Sherry, alright? Did you get anything about Hills?"

The F.O.S agent sent data to his mobile phone, "I've sent his data to you, although I still can't believe in all of this. Anyway, Birkin's number are not registered in the database, Leon... I can't trace her number."

"What?! That's impossible, maybe they blocked her access so her location can not be tracked?" Leon flinched, "I will send her number directly to you, Hunny- Uh, I mean... Hunnigan."

"Got it. And be careful, Leon. You are not armed."

"Tch, no worries. Believe me, I have a good terms with firearms and monsters." the man chuckled again, "I'll call you later. Well… good luck staying up late while I enjoy my holiday in Amozi."

.

.

.

* * *

**May 3****rd****, 2014** **- Amozi - 03:30 AM**

Sherry felt numb from the cold, both her arms holding Jake's middle tightly as the dirt bike swivel along the highway frantically. They had barely escaped with their lives after witnessing how some robed men slit the innkeeper's throat open.

About half an hour ago Jake heard noises in the night, a bunch of people broke the front door and forced entry. Wearing only thin clothing without their jackets, Jake literally forced Sherry out the window; using a bed sheet, he tied it to the bed post and used the rest to form a long rope to reach the ground floor. Sherry was the first to escape, barefoot.

Since the bed sheet wasn't long enough, she jumped and landed safely on the ground. Slipping in the shoes (courtesy of Jake throwing them out the window), she waited for Jake's turn to reach her. Unlike her sluggish movements, Jake was down the ground floor in no time due to his acrobatic talents, without a hitch. Jake gave Browning Hi-Power with silencers to Sherry while he reach for the bike.

Weapons, the data chip, her passport and some remaining money left, they (Jake) only managed to take those equipment on the panicking situation. The roar of motorcycle engines startled the herd of Black Spider who had just entered the inn, instantly they return to their vehicle to pursue the fugitives who fled.

"How the hell could they find us? You stick talking to that Hills asshole, Supergirl?!" Jake asked when push his bike past the intersection. His lips nearly frozen from the cold winds.

"No, I didn't! Mr. Hills has not contact me at all since yesterday." Sherry said, and when she turned back, her eyes saw the lights of their pursuers' vehicles, "This is bad, they caught up to us!"

Jake Muller cursed when he swerved his motorcycle to the right turn, toward the narrow and darker road. Several counts after that he chose to turn left into an alley with incredible speed. Unfortunately, the Spiders were just as good as him. They chase at full speed from behind and tried to shoot the targets who were a few feet in front of them. With the guns equipped with silencers, Jake began to worry if they couldn't hear any shots fired, what if one of them were hit—

.

_"AAAAKKkkkhh!"_

Sherry's scream automatically mde Jake jerked and looked back, he saw Sherry's pale face and grimacing in pain. Her fingers were clasping his body, enduring the pain. Now he was upset, Sherry was shot by those fucking bastrads and he could do nothing to retaliate. But along with that, one of his pursuers crashed due to a backlash from Sherry. The man with a scar on his left cheek was finally focus on the wheels before entering the next corner. But he was still worried, "You got hit, Sherry?" His voice trembled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, well, not on any vital part." she sighed after seeing the state of her wound, "Just a scratch and it was cured. Don't worry."

_Tch, if she didn't have her superpowers, it's not just a scar._

Even so, some remaining Black Spiders were still adamant on chasing them down. Jake tried his best to maneuver himself to even narrower roads hoping to lose their tracks but their pursuers were still hot on their trails. A chase in the middle of the night like these made Jake Muller really frustrated, but he hadn't give up. No, he won't give up. While Jake seek alternative pathways, Sherry in the passenger seat began to worry about the precarious situation. She did not want him get involved too much and endanger his own safety.

"You know they are only after me, Jake. They just want me and the data... there are too many of them and I can't burden you anymore." Sherry suddenly talked about things that he didn't want to hear, "Please leave me and run. This time you must"

"Huh? What did you say, Sherry? I can't hear you!" Jake pretended deafness.

.

Jake gasped at the end of the alley, another refracted light beam and another shadow. Thinking that he was besieged from both directions, he needed backup fast. Reluctantly he spurred his vehicle right, taking the only remaining path yet unexplored. The road was so narrow, they were only a few centimeters away from each side of the walls, silently he prayed that there are no more of those bastards taking this road. If they did, that would leave Jake and Sherry totally surrounded.

"I want you to run, Jake..." Sherry tried to repeat her words.

They were now in the middle of the alley.

"Shoot their heads if those motherfuckers get too close behind us, Supergirl!" Jake ignored her words, his right hand continues to controlling the gas of the motorcycle which will soon reach the end of the alley.

Sherry Birkin didn't waste her chance, her perfect aiming was successful. The bullet landed on the head of the black robes, their pursuer lose control and his bike crashed then ended up in the middle of the road. The narrow alley caused the victim's body to wedge in between the vehicle and walls. Sandwiched in the middle, his lifeless body blocking the other pursuers as. Jake smiled triumphantly as he reached the end of the alley and there was no Black Spiders in sight. Soon, they headed out again for the highway and hoping they would not encounter any of those men again.

Their journey without a certain direction led them to the outskirts of Canzozi Bay, Jake drove them to the wahft where the river outstretched. A few more seconds on the bike and she saw a cargo bay, constrained by tall fences to keep the piles of large sized cargo inside. Having little time to breathe, they were horrified on the sound of numerous engines rumbling behind them.

_Their number is too great.._

"We can't possibly outrun them, Jake." Her arms tightened around his middle, "I mean it this time. You have to run—"

"No, I ain't going anywhere, Sherry. I've told you that." Jake finally respond to her, "Running away from those bastard wasn't cool, you know?"

"BUT, JAKE-"

"Enough is enough, Sherry!" he smirked, "I won't leave you alone. Period."

.

.

The words of the DSO agent rang true though, their numbers were too significant that simple means of escape was no longer possible. Feeling depressed, Jake brought his vehicle to the border fence and entered the cargo dock area. Luckily, this area was deserted of guard, he immediately turned off the engine and lights, parked the motorcycle in a dark parking lot. Then he led Sherry to the storage area where crates scattered around, hoping that they would avoid the Black Spider for now.

Their little trick worked a half; some riders continued their chase on the highway while some decided that they should have a look around the warehouse. With their numbers cut down in half, the Black Spider proceeded carefully until two officers in charge approached them. Ruthlessly, they were killed by the Spiders and their clothes were stolen, while some other remaining Spiders helped to dispose the bodies.

The lights on the fence helped Jake tracking their movement, he and Sherry seek refuge behind one of the giant-sized containers, with their weapons in hand. AS much as the containers providing them a perfect hiding spot, those were the same thing that blocked their view of their enemies.

At one point, Sherry suggested to her partner that they should split up, only to have Jake rejecting the idea on the same spot. Splitting up was the worst possible idea for now, he had to keep her safe. With her fingers in between his, Jake leaned back against the cargo and had a lookout for the enemies.

Until a single footstep that alerted Jake, jumping to his side, Jake pushed both him and Sherry to safety as one mercenary from the Black Spider had his gun aimed at them. The missed shot made Jake realized that the mercenary wasn't targeting any of their vital parts, in other words, they were supposed to be captured alive. Using this as an advantage, Jake retialate the shot back to the Black Spider.

In a flash, Sherry mimicked his movements when she spotted another Black Spider closing up on them too. Taking a deep breath, she emerged herself from her hiding spot and placed her aim. And fired.

_Headshot_.

The cries of pain by the dying member alarmed the rest of the Black Spiders to Jake's worst fear. In local language, Jake heard the Black Spiders ordering themselves to split up so that they could increase their coverage. His jaws trembled, sooner or later they would be found.

Looking for an escape, Jake spotted a ship floating in the middle of the waters. Then about 300 meters, there was another dock leading to another land. Patting her shoulder, he pointed to his object of interest. "I think I have a plan, see that boat up there?" Jake whispered, his voice hoarse from the cold, "They had only been searching around the insides. We could use that little ship to hide and secretly swam to the other side."

"It would be too dangerous if we were both in the water..." Sherry shook her head and glanced at her watch which showed 04.30 in the morning, "Let's split up and meet me there, an hour later. Find a safe place in the front gate and then we'll call each other through cell. "

"No, no. It would be too risky if we are away from each other."

Sherry looked at him, her hand fingering the scar on his face. Their blue eyes stared each other, she gave a soft smile, "It'll just be an hour, okay? I have a flight to catch soon and I'll make sure to see home again... Believe me in this."

"Wait! Sherry-"

.

He had not the chance to say anything else and she had already been heading to another direction away from Jake. Knowing that it would only been useless if he contemplated, Jake resorted to Sherry's decision begrudgingly and headed for the waters by himself. Climbing over the fences, now he was only a few steps away from the water and he knew what to do next.

_Looking back one final time, there was nobody watching him nor noticing his presence._

He took a deep breath, and descended to the water. For a moment, the water felt warm to his skin, possibly because Jake was already freezing cold. Gradually it turned colder and colder and Jake knew he needed to move before his muscles cramp. It was dark everywhere, and Jake dived into the water as deep as possible. Holding his breath, Jake swam cautiously to where the little bat had been before surfacing again. Now he was well behind cover and he knew that his escape route was so close to succession.

_He prayed that Sherry was close-by too._

.

.

* * *

**_19.30 (7.30 p.m). _**

_She remembered herself folding her clothes as she took a glance to her wrist watch. The time for her flight back to America was only hours away, twelve hours from now on. Sitting beside her was the passport provided by her superiors and the tickets home. Alone in her room, the silence only pierced by the sudden ringing on her cellphone._

_It was from the F.O.S._

_She had chosen not to answer any phones from her superior anymore, not when she was betrayed times after times again. Even as the phone rang for the second time after a short pause._

_It was the third time when Sherry decided hat she would turn the phone off when her phone chimed of an incoming text. Feeling that there was no harm reading it, she opened her inbox and there was a message from the caller_

_._

_'Agent Birkin, this is Arthur from the F.O.S. You should have known me as Bernard Hill's personal assistant. I managed to get a secure line from the central office and there is something important that I wanted to tell you. I will try calling you again, please answer.' _

_._

_Arthur? As far as she remember, there was an Arthur in her office since she had heard his names from Hills once or twice but she thought that this man was not of particular importance. When the phone rang again as the text dictated, she reluctantly answered the call._

_"Yes, hello?"_

_"Agent Birkin? Thank God you answered the phone! I only have a minute for this line so listen carefully—" Arthur's voice sounded loud with very clear pronunciation, "We suspected that Bernard Hills was the one responsible for leaking your data to the enemy. So whatever you do, DO NOT answer any calls from him. We are currently investigating on him."_

_Sherry still silent to hear his explanation._

_"Don't worry about the F.O.S here, we've got things covered. You just focus onto your hiding and stay close with your partner until then, okay? Remember, avoid contact with anyone at all. Until the flight tomorrow. Ah, shit... my one minute is almost over. I need to hang up now." Arthur's voice now lowered, "Good luck."_

_She stared at her phone even after the conversation had ended. She was in disbelief... Why would it happened all over again? First, it was Derek Simmons, now even Bernard Hills sold her out to the enemy? Why it was always her superior to bring her trouble?_

.

.

Keeping herself secured in the dark, Sherry looked out for any enemy trying to detect her. She too was closed to where the river bed was and she just needed to cross the river and all is well again. Just like how Arthur had reminded her that if she keep herself with Jake, she will be okay...

Wait.

"_You just focus onto your hiding and stay close with your partner until then, okay?_" The last of Arthur's sentence made her focus vanished and she gaped.

Keep hiding ... _With your partner?_

_._

**_Oh shit._**

_"One. There should be no one to know about my existence as your new partner. Including the D.S.O, your boss, all of them. Just me and you, it's only between us. I don't want them to ferret out any information about me. "_

Sherry remembered clearly of her agreement with Jake that she will never tell anyone of their partnership. Ever since she had contacted Claire briefly, she promised Jake that she would hold fast to her promise.

.

**Sherry never mentioned about the existence of Jake Muller to anyone ...**

.

Just as one realization that Sherry had made clear, another problem arise. Her presence was soon detected by the Black Spider and she had not the reflex to react to it anymore. In seconds she was surrounded by all four of her intersections and when she tried to shoot her way out, Sherry was quickly disarmed by the seasoned mercenaries.

Her firearms fell from her hand and the barrel of guns pointing to her head, she knew that she had lost the fight. Taking a deep breath, she knew that there was no way out for her. And she could no longer call for Jake's help.

Now that she was helpless...

Sherry raised her hands in the air.

.

.

**To be continue…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Sorry for a long wait... To be honest, I have thought to stop translating this story. But after received some support including from my beta-reader; CK-Ace, I decided to continue this until end. :)

Your review means so much to me, hope you like this chapter and I'll see you in the next chapter!

**_-jitan-_**


	9. Chapter 9 : THE CHASER

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | **Beta-reader :** CK – Ace**.**

**_Disclaimer: _**All Resident Evil characters belongs to Resident Evil - Capcom.

**_Note:_**

- **_Timeline_**** : After Resident Evil 6 **

- Rated : M

- Genre: Action / Adventure / Romance

* * *

.

.

_"Do you have a goal in life?"_

_Jake's gaze returns to hers in which she stared at him intently. Exhaling, he tucked her blonde hair underneath his chin as his hand stroke her petite body. It was the first question she asked him since they had not communicate with each other through words, and of all questions she might ask... His purpose of life? He tried to remember something..._

_"I dunno... but does it matter?" Jake ignored her perplexed look and smiled, "Actually, there was one. Pile up some money so mom can get her meds. What about you, Sherry?"_

_She shifted, forcing Jake to remove his hands off her as she lied on her back with her head on the pillow instead of his chest. Now she was on eye-level with Jake, but she chose to look away to the ceiling and sighed deeply. Her eyes seemed to be so faraway._

_"Forget it. You'll laugh at me."_

_"Heh, no worries then. I think I can take it without laughing." He is honesty curious to know more about her, "As long as it is not clichés like world peace or human's race future."_

_The woman chuckled, "It's not. Uh, do you still think of your mom, Jake?"_

_He nodded slightly and he waited for his partner to begin her story._

_._

_"I am an orphan. Sure, my mom and dad were still alive before I was twelve but... far as I remember, they were too absorbed in their experiments that I barely had a chance to see them. It felt like their project was their children and I am just the abandoned one. I had never got the chance to be properly loved by them... not even when Raccoon City took their lives." Sherry took a deep breath before continuing, "Leon said the anti-G was a gift from my mother, to prove that she still cared for me and loved me even that she didn't get to show it... Understanding that, I cried. But it's all too late for all of us, my parents were gone."_

_"In the end, I have the G-Virus's ability just like how my parents had wanted it to turn out... but having them was what made me lived like a caged animal for years. But I am lucky that Leon and Claire still cared for me all those times, they became my new parents. I love them with all my life but... somehow, I felt like something is missing, almost... empty."_

_Jake saw how those tears pooling on her eyes and he brushed them away tenderly with his thumb. And she chuckled bitterly, she never thought that telling her past would made her cry again. The man pitied her childhood although his was not of the better - his dark childhood centering about raising a fund for his mother. Kissing the side of her hair, Jake pulled her closer as he tried to share her sorrow. Sherry exhaled again and she looked at Jake._

_She searched for his eyes, staring dreamily._

_"Family," Sherry Birkin said, smiling, "all I ever want was a family of my own... I just want to feel the love and warmth of a real family."_

.

.

.

* * *

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 9 : The Chaser**

.

.

**January 3st, 2014 - Canzoni Bay, Amozi - 04:50 AM**

The sun rose up the horizon and yet the rays still not illuminate the bay completely, the refracted sunlight colored the water prettily. On the corner of the dock, rise one man as he climbed himself out of the Canzoni Bay. He walked to the dry ground in hopes that his wet clothes would dry out soon. being in the water for so long, Jake found himself had difficulty to breathe with a strong pressure inside his chest - having to hold his breath as he swim for 300 meters without being detected was not an easy feat.

Soon after that, Jake checked his belongings; his 909 was still with him, so is his passport and some remaining cash in a waterproof plastic he kept handy. Reaching for his left pocket, he found something that did not belonged to him: Sherry's data chip. The one that they secured at raito Inn but Jake had not forgotten to return it to her. It was stored in a small safe with a DSO logo on it and Jake assumed that it is still unbroken so he pocketed the object to where it was.

He hated water missions, his shoes were wet and stick on his skin and his clothes were just not helping in the cold morning. Jake choose to discard his shirt and he kept walking along to the spot where he promised that he will meet with Sherry. He just hoped that she made it out safely, praying that she's smart enough to outrun the Spiders. _'No, she's one heck of a smart girl... just that their numbers were cheating.'_

Another hours had past since the time they promised each other and Jake began to worry. In a distance, he saw that there were no longer those black-robed men but normal officers surrounding the place. Sherry should be here already...

Jake walked himself to a small storage by the piers first and search for anything useful as he went. Some clothes on the lockers, although they were a bit too small for Jake size but he didn't care. After changing himself to warmer clothes, Jake immediately rushed back to the designated spot but Sherry was still not there.

Ten minuted since he paced here and there, Jake knew something was not right. His partner was taking too long and there was not a sign of her.

He need to go back to the warehouse and look for her himself.

.

.

* * *

A few meters before he reached the pier railing, there were yellow 'Keep Out' lines circling the warehouse. Those were from the police and Jake knew that he would not have access into the warehouse anymore. While he was looking out from a distance, there was a pat on his shoulders and Jake turned to see an officer. The police was looking at Jake from head to toe - since Jake dressed in a simple shirt and pants like some social worker - while Jake keep his eyes focused onto Sherry's whereabout.

_"Hey, what are you doing here?"_ The police asked in local language.

_"Ah, well... I was about to find some work here. But it seems I came at the wrong time."_ Jake replied fluently in local language, effectively tricking away the fact that he is a foreigner, _"What happened? Why the police are here?"_

The police shrugged, his gaze followed Jake to the warehouse, _"Two people were shot to death and there was a silenced gun left behind. The forensic are still looking at it... You came at the wrong time for a work here, son."_

_"Is one of the victim a woman?"_ Jake did his best to sound indifferent, especially after hearing that the gun that was left was the Black Spider's Browning Hi-Power stolen by Sherry. There must be fingerprints left on that gun.

_"No. Both of them were men working here. Enough, son, you better get away from here and find work elsewhere. It's a killing scene here already."_ The police demanded Jake's leave and went to where the scene was. Blocking Jake to where his bike was.

His heart pained, more so when he knew now that Sherry will never make it to the spot where they promised themselves. Cursing under his breath, Jake regretted that he agreed to her plan of splitting in the first place, they should have stick together or she would have been here with him. Ifs and ifs and Jake could only shake his fist angrily because sulking would not change anything at all.

_Damn it, Sherry Birkin was captured._

.

Jake headed off from the warehouse to somewhere nearby where he could find some public transport or some sort, all the while his hands busy to find his cellphone. He tried calling Leon, but all calls went straight to the voice mail. Wee in the morning, he find difficulty to spot a public vehicle other than those of conventional. Not even in ten minutes that a bus or a taxi emerge from the lane.

In last resort, he tried halting one of the passer-by.

_"Mister, care to give me a lift? I can pay you more than I should..."_ And Jake spent the very last of his money to do that.

.

.

.

* * *

**Unknown Place, Amozi**

Footsteps were the only thing she could hear and. Her eyes narrowed when her head cover was removed, the sunlight penetrated her dilated eyes inside that gloomy, damp environment. Sherry found herself inside of room, with both her arms bounded above her head and her feet was off the ground for at least 20 centimeters. Her muscles cramped from that uncomfortable position.

Eventually, her eyes adjusted to the light and she begin inspecting her surroundings. Obviously she was not alone. In front of her were a row of black robed men with their rifles on hand - looking like angels of death - and one men dressed in suit whom was the only one seated, a cigar tucked on his lips. Even with minimum lighting, Sherry did her best to make the face out, although she was sure she did not know this particular man.

The man noticed that he was being looked at and he smiled at her coldly. Extending his hand, he welcomed his honored guest.

"Welcome to my residence, Agent Birkin." said the man, "My name is Allan Groves, the man who owned everything of the Black Spider. It's and honor to meet you... Supergirl? The name suits you, no? "

.

Sherry Birkin remained calm, showing no facial expression even when this Groves man called her with the same nickname as Jake Muller. She examined this man secretly, he looked like a dignified man - yet dangerous behind his friendly temperament. The cigar never left his lips as groves took a long sip and puffing the smoke out his mouth. He stood up then, approaching the agent with collected steps. A little smile adorned on his face as he was closing in onto her. Sherry glared cautiously at his every movement.

"I have you on the bounty list for a very long time, since J-025 defected. Yes, that partner of yours, J-025, my ex-employee. But actually, all I ever wanted was that data chip, so if you'll just cooperate with me to make things simple." Groves asked sternly then, "Where is the data chip?"

Sherry scoffed and looked away, "Sorry, I don't deal with terrorists."

The daring answer made Groves burst into laughter. An eerie laughter echoing in that tiny room before everythign turned silent again.

"An impressive answer from a government dog, miss... Supergirl. Although I expect that your partner will be walking into my kingdom with that data chip anytime soon. Meanwhile, you may take your time staying here in this prison while it lasted..." Groves inched closer to her then and whispered into her ears, "Now that we are waiting for you knight in shining armor to come, why don't we play a little game?"

With that, his right hand reached out to his captive. First to her hair, the contour of her chin and her lips too. From there, it traveled lower to her jaws and finally to her neck, his eyes never left Sherry's raging ones. She felt disgusted and humiliated to be touched by this man, and she was almost ready to spit on his face. Her actions failed when his left hand came out to her lip in lightning fast speed, although his right hand never left her neck. Chuckling darkly, the finger of his grazed the skin on her neck - sharper than a blade did - until she wound and bled.

Her helpless moan of pain muffled by his larger hand, and all the while her G-Virus fought to cure Sherry's wound. Everyone stared in awe at her amazing power and they faltered a bit at her superhuman ability. Only Groves was not affected, he even laughed a bit when his captive finally showed fear in her eyes. It seemed that she had noticed his power too.

_How could a tiny fingernail scratch could make her bleed so easily?_

.

"Worry not, girl. I am not interested in those 'activities' you are thinking in your head, it is only a hassle to me." With his index finger, Groves swept the remaining blood from her neck and licked it clean.

The wound close and stitch perfectly without leaving a single trace behind, Groves now smiled broadly at his new found treasure. His source was right, Sherry Birkin is indeed the survivor of Raccoon City who inherited the G-Virus without mutating. Not without a wonderful perk that she is able adjust herself to the virus and to obtain such wondrous perk. Such regenerative ability, Groves too was a little envy of her power.

His smile only made her blood run colder.

"I'm more interested in that power you have..."

.

.

.

* * *

**Amozi International Airport, Republic of Amozi - 06:30 AM**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Amozi International Airport, local time is 06:30 AM. For your safety and comfort, we ask that you please remain seated with your seat belt fastened until the Captain turns off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. This will indicate that we have parked at the gate and that it's safe for you to move about. On behalf of Fasto America Airlines, I'd like to thank you for joining us on this trip and we are looking forward to seeing you on board again in the near future. Have a nice day. "

Now he was truly awake after the 14 hours long of a flight, Leon unwittingly stretched himself on his seat as his eyes gazed out to the terminal, closing in onto the ground of Amozi. When it was safe for everyone to leave, Leon saved himself from having to hustle out along with the crowd as he flashed his passport to the nearest stewardess, who led the militant out from the aircraft safely. Flashing a smile to that gorgeous stewardess for her help, Leon groped for his phone.

Along the way he stamped himself as a tourist and trying to get Hunnigan on the line. That faithful FOS agent had been working overtime to retrieve as much information as she could while Leon was fast asleep on the plane. They talked some, and Hunnigan regretfully told Leon that she could not track Sherry's phone. And about Bernard Hills that she had been working on; unfortunately that she had not found anything suspicious on him. Hills was a man that Leon and Hunnigan actually trusted.

Knowing that it was only for safety measure, Leon passed Jake's number to Hunnigan and asked her to track his number instead.

.

"Hunnigan, Sherry is actually with Jake Muller, her partner on Lanshiang. He's on our side." said Leon, "He kept it a secret so that no one will track him. Not even Hills know of this. But we got no choice now, I need you to find Jake so that we can find Sherry as well. "

"Jake Muller?! You mean the son of Albert Wesker? Why did he—" Hunnigan stopped speaking when a chime sounded on her phone when Leon sent in Jake's number. "It's only been a few minutes since we talked and you are already adding my volume of caffeine I needed. Just great, Leon..."

"I'll think of this as a favor." Leon smiled amusingly, "Am gonna wait for a cab now. You try to get my line with Jake while you track him, okay?"

.

.

.

* * *

**The Seventh Building, Amozi - 07:30 AM**

The motor stopped on a seven-story modern building with a combination of cream-colored paint and orange. The first two floors public facilities where there is a fitness center, mini market, and food stalls also. The building was way grander than the one that he shared with Sherry. He paid the driver with all his money and proceeded into the building.

The first place he headed to is the fitness centre where it was mostly deserted at this hour. Walking to the back, Jake greeted the guard dryly and walk his way to the bathroom and the lockers were.

"Not a waste that i rent one locker as an emergency." Jake muttered as he punched in the combination on the padlock.

For two months (before Sherry's appearance in Amozi), he had been a frequenter in this fitness center and the guard there even know Jake's name. Although the innocent guard never knew what was hidden inside Jake's locker. Opening his locker where his remaining arsenal rested, Jake retrieved his prized gloves in which he had since China. Jake rid himself of his disguise and donned on his black mercenary outfit and his combat boots. Finally wearing his holster, Jake slipped the combat knife on it and so did his 909. Grabbing the last two clips of magazine, Jake finished everything with a leather jacket to cover himself.

Locking the locker once again, Jake stepped out of the locker room finally as himself - the old Jake Muller. Even his jacket was when he was in the Edonia Liberation Army, without the emblem. Being familiar with the centre, none question Jake as he walked out as a different man and there were no metal detector on the place too.

Now he was ready to infiltrate the Black Spider's web to save Sherry.

But before that, he gave a number one last call and waited for the number to reach through.

.

"Hello, is this Jake Muller? I am Ingrid Hunnigan from the FOS, United States. I got this number from Leon Kennedy and I—"

"Yeah, sure. Save all the formalities and just tell me what you want." Jake interrupted Hunnigan urgently.

His conversation with Hunnigan was a short ones. As Jake hailed himself a cab, he heard statics at the other line and before he knew what was happening, came one voice of that Hero he always heard about. Leon was now on the same line too.

"The Hell... now everyone can see me through the satellite? Just fantastic, Hero." Jake chuckled darkly, "And now my number is a wide spread around your government thanks to that lady? Shit."

"Trust me, I was about to put em' in a Facebook or a Twitter profile or something,"Leon joked tastelessly, "Completely kidding though. It's only between us so no worries. Anyways, where's Sherry? I can't seemed to reach her number..."

Jake paused for a moment after knowing that Leon was in now in Amozi too. He stuttered for an answer to Sherry's foster father when the referred was no longer by his side as he promised Leon.

"Sherry... They got him. I'm sorry." He was not a man to apologize but he know that he had to.

"What?!"

Jake pulled the phone away slightly at the higher volume of Leon's voice. The mercenary tried to explain to Leon how they tried to find an escape route and they ended up separated. Although he's having trouble telling Leon the details of it, fearing that the taxi driver might understand English.

The agent understood the circumstances and now both are set to find the same girl. Before that, Leon need to reunite with Jake somehow.

.

"You still at the airport? It's pretty far from where you are, Hero." Jake gave instructions to the senior agent, "Tell your lady friend to track me down instead and get to me. I don't have the time to wait for you at a coffee shop, no?"

"Fair enough then, I'll get to your location soon as I can. You be careful now and save some fun for me, kid."

Digging out the wireless earpiece Jake always kept with him, Jake flipped his phone back to his pocket as he now communicate with Leon through this alternative. Now Jake and Leon remained silent even though they can still hear each other through the piece. Hunnigan was the one working behind the door so that they stay connected. Approximately twenty minutes later, Jake's cab trip came to an end as he ended up himself in a suburb region where warehouses and factories were.

The cabbie received his payment without question, although he really wished to know why Jake would want to come to this place. This place was almost dead - there was once a fire that wiped out most of there were in this area and it hadn't been inhabited since. Although some smaller companies still make use of the building as storage for free, in turn of a high crime rate.

Jake waited for the vehicle to leave before he himself ventured to the deserted town.

.

"I've arrived to the scene. Should be a little tough communicating so you best pinpoint my location now." Jake's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "I'll leave you something to mark the building I am in, in case you really are coming to crash the party."

Hunnigan had already worked on saving Jake's location way before Leon said so, "Okay, I got your location. Heading your way now."

Having said that, Jake heard nothing more from the agent and he didn't not bother to hear more. Removing his 909 from its holster, Jake stepped closer to the building. The walls were peeled off, most were charcoal black from the fire, the surrounding was very convincing of a deserted building but Jake knew better. He knew that there must be mercenaries lurking around and CCTVs all over the place.

Of course he knew all this, Jake worked for them before.

.

_He had arrived to the headquarter of the Black Spider. Their web._

.

There was a 'WELCOME' board standing in the midst of the ashes, the only thing survived the fire. It's still sturdy, Jake thought and it was a prefect spot for him to leave a mark for Leon. Sticking his combat knife to it, the former mercenary turned his attention to the building and smirked. Carefully, he pushed the gates open and stared into the valley of darkness. This place was always like this, dark and gloomy and filled with death, more so now when Jake know he longer was a part of this dark organization but now he was fighting against them.

The deja vu even made him chuckled.

"Home sweet home..." He mused sarcastically, cocking his gun, "Time for a reunion party with them old fellas'."

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Sorry for a long wait... And thank you very much for my awesome beta-reader; CK-Ace who helped me translate this chapter, I don't know how to express my grateful to you, Ace. Okay then, hope you like and I'll see you in the next chapter! Make sure you'll leave a review for me :)

**_-jitan-_**


	10. Chapter 10 : DANGEROUS

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | **Beta-reader :** The GREAT CK – Ace**.**

**_Disclaimer: _**All Resident Evil characters belongs to Resident Evil - Capcom.

**_Note:_**

- **_Timeline_**** : After Resident Evil 6 **

- Rated : M

- Genre: Action / Adventure / Romance

.

.

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 10: DANGEROUS**

.

.

Jake Muller had been here before.

He knew which road and which not, knew where the CCTVs and the mercenaries were. There was only a single access and exit to this place and it was a pitch-black tunnel. Hugging himself to the wall, Jake avoided detection from the CCTV and made his way deeper into the Spider's web. There are guards watching over the place and Jake knew that this is really the building he was looking for and where his hunt for Sherry begin.

There was one problem though; this facility is one huge place and Jake had not traveled this place completely. In other words, he was completely oblivious of where Sherry was imprisoned and where Groves was. All he could do now is to find the control room where he can find where Sherry was.

Stealthily, Jake ventured deeper into where a single light bulb was. There was a man in black scarf guarding the area and Jake tip-toed silently to him. With his back faced to Jake, the mercenary grabbed hold of the Spider's neck and snapped it before a scream. Scooping the dead man to his arms, Jake dragged the corpse to where darkness were and he himself approached the next door with cautious.

This was the very place when Jake first was labeled as Spider J-025. Like a real spider nest, the place is enveloped in darkness but Jake had no problem trekking his way through a long tunnel to the next room. Footsteps on the far side made Jake grasped for his 909. If possible, he did not want to fire a gun without a silencer, but if it really comes down to that, he would. This time, there were two men patrolling the area. Like a mantis, Jake sneaked his way through their detection by crawling his way to the next door. When they are not looking, Jake twisted the door know silently.

.

"This is it."

In lighting flash movement, Jake pushed the door open and slammed it behind it, locking the door behind. Alarmed, Jake send the first punch to the nearest guy and kicked his shin. Chaining his movements, Jake kicked backwards to the man behind him while the first man was immobile in pain. The second guy was better though, blocking Jake's kick with his arms. But Muller did not falter, smirking, he pulled his gun from his holster and fired.

The actions in the room made Jake grabbed hold of the first man by the neck as the poor man was showered in bullet by his comrade's firearms. Using him as human shield, Jake pushed his way forward, closing in onto the two firing men. When he was close enough, Jake gave the lifeless body a great push, staggering the two men. Using this golden opportunity, Jake disarmed the two men in an instant. One, Jake finished him with a strong blow to his heart, knocking him out and the other, Jake send him a flying kick that he smashed through the concrete wall.

Smiling, Jake picked up the Beretta M9 from his opponent and removed the silencer. Then he attached it on his 909, with the silencer, now he could shoot without alarming anyone.

"Where did they hide you, Sherry?" he muttered as he continued to the next room. Looking like the same as the previous hall, "Damn, this place is like a maze."

.

.

.

* * *

"What are you doing, Leon?"

The question broke the silence after a while that they had not been speaking to each other. It was almost two o' clock in the morning, and yet Leon was surprised to find that Hunnigan was still awake. The female FOS employee was faithful to Leon and the mission indeed, and they both know that they were both violating their customs by conducting critical investigation outside duties. Leon placed his hand on the wireless headset, sending signals to Hunnigan about his whereabouts.

"Having my breakfast," he mutters, munching onto the remaining Snickers, "I doubt they will provide me breakfast. So I am having my own."

"You always have your breakfast in the middle of a mission, right?" Hunnigan asked.

"Yup, kinda like my personal bad luck." Leon stated, eyes gazing around the surrounding. The industrial desert caught his attention, "Speaking of missions, Hunnigan... Looks like I got."

The driver hit the brakes so suddenly that Leon shook on his seat. He refused to bring Leon any further into the deserted area and as did Jake, but the location was not far of from the GPS Leon had pointed. Like Jake previously, the driver asked if Leon had the wrong address but Leon denied it, saying that he had it right. Having no choice, Leon grabbed his stuff from the seats and paid the cabbie, in U.S dollar bills.

Smirking as the driver accepted the money with a grumble, Leon slid off the car.

"Sorry, forgot to change the currency... Keep the change." Leon said as closed the door, "Have a nice day, sir."

.

Leon hung his backpack on his shoulder, his left hand holding a can of instant coffee to perfect his first breakfast in Amozi. He followed closely to the GPS signal, entering a factorial building filled with debris. There were still some usable building, evident by newer padlocks locking the place. Leon guessed that it could be one of the storage close-by. All the while, Leon's eyes searched for anything indicating where Jake was.

"Man, this place looks some bad horror movie." He grumbled to himself, surely Hunnigan was able to hear it through the earpiece.

"Scared?" Hunnigan comments.

He considered for a moment, he had been into lots of missions and operation involving hazardous environment. Mostly creepy in his impression. But Raccoon City, his first experiences as a rookie officer was always the worst that they haunted them in his dream often. The man sighed at the dark memory, the first time he had to fight for survival, the first time shooting on zombies, the first time fighting BOWs, the fateful incident in 1998 was what changed him into what he is now. Becoming a top-notch agent... and a foster parent to Sherry Birkin.

Nothing could compare to Raccoon City.

"Like a boyfriend about to meet my girl's parents."

.

He approached the area as per the GPS, stopping at where one building resembling a warehouse was with a dark green gate open. Leon guessed that he had got the correct location, because this was where Jake last location was before his detector turned off. Unaware to Leon, the whole place was actually rigged with numerous CCTV. It was some further adventure that he finally found Jake's signal to him- the 'WELCOME' signboard plunged by a combat knife. With little effort, Leon removed the weapon from the board and gave it a quick examine, marveled at how fine the blade was.

"Jake left a pretty good gift," he said, clutching the knife, "Hunnigan, I've got Jake's location. Seems like there's nowhere for me to drop my stuff..."

In the end, Leon decided that he shouldn't burden himself that he removed most of his belongings, bringing only the things he deemed necessary. Dumping the rest into an empty water barrel, he was now ready to commence his mission just like he would an official one. Leon nodded slightly, even though he knew that Hunnigan was not there to see it.

"If the situation involves anything about B.O.W, inform me. I'll be sure to contact the Amozi government to send help to you." she said in a businesslike voice, "Be safe, Leon."

"Roger that, Hunny... After all of this is over, I'll buy you dinner," Leon replied, "I've left my backpack behind. Hopefully it will guide the help of yours to my location."

.

Having said that, Leon set foot inside, entering the the tunnel of pitch-black where Jake had once set foot before himself. Then he saw a source of light at the first corner and the shadow of a man. Upon entering, the man was lying on his stomach, motionless. Leon quickened his pace and he inspected the man's pulse. Relieved to find that he was no longer breathing, Leon began searching for anything of use of this man. Having no hand grenade or an bulletproof vest, at least he looted the dead man's gun - Springfield XD(M), a short form of _X-treme Duty-More._ It was completely loaded with nineteen bullet and a silencer attached to it.

"Well, better then nothing I guess, although I really miss my Wing Shooter." he muttered as he continued to examine the body.

He found a card too; the one to be used as a swipe card for certain doors. Thinking that it might be of use later, Leon pocketed he was done with his looting, the agent proceeded carefully to the next hall where it was coastal clear. There was not a patrolling guard in sight, making Leon wonder if Jake had already clear out the area. "Damn, Jake. And I told him to save some for me." He entered the last door where there are two men whom Jake dispatchedwith his fist, there Leon passed through easily - the lack of hostile did not falter Leon Kennedy.

Dim room, choking environment and downright creepy, the man only wished that he can find both Jake and Sherry as soon as possible, whole place seems like it was haunted and about to collapse soon - not like Leon worried about the former. Instead of finding anywhere of interest, all Leon was until now was dark hall and dark room - then dark hall and dark room - and over and over again. It felt like he was trapped in a big maze where every place looked exactly the same.

_Boring and confusing._

Footsteps coming his way and Leon quickly ducked down and find a place to hide.

.

.

.

* * *

Sherry Birkin tried to scream but her voice was muffled by the cloth between her mouth, muting her every sound. About an hour ago, she was transferred to a wooden chair where both her feet were tied to the foot of the chair and her arms were bounded behind the seat. Of course she struggled during the process but the number of her opponent was just too many that she accepted defeat. She moaned tiredly, her strength was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

Before they tied her hands together, it was the second time that they had retrieved another blood sample from her wrist. The process was exactly the same when she was under the custody of the American government where she was experimented in her young age that Sherry couldn't bear a second it was repeated all over again in China where Jake Muller too had the taste of her childhood - she _hated_ being experimented. She was** no** animal.

People think that it was a gift, none knowing how much sacrifice Sherry had to make having these superpowers that she never asked for. When she was a teenager, all she though was that her life was unfair indeed. - she wanted a normal life. Nevertheless, she did not blame her parents for her anguish; the blood flowing inside her was the proof that Annette still love her. No, she did not hate her blood, nor the people who used her blood solely to create a cure for human beings.

The only she hated was the greedy people who misused her blood instead. Using the powers resides in her blood to create bio-weapons that brought mishap to the world.

One member of the Black Spider entered the room and approached Allan Groves. His words made his leader smiled coldly and nodded once. Groves then ordered the man who had just retrieved Sherry's blood sample to leave.

"Take the blood sample to the storage, we will sell it in the black market." he said, then glancing back to Sherry, "And good news for you, missy. Seems like your knight in shining armor is really coming to save you. Why don't you just wait here patiently until I bring you his dead body?"

Sherry gasped.

What Jake really coming to her rescue?

.

She tried to say something, but only came out as muffled groans behind the cloth on her mouth. Allan Groves ignored Sherry's frustrated struggles, putting his attention to his follower. The cigar on his lips slipped to the left side as he spoke.

"Be sure to take good care of our guest of honor, A-002," he said , exhaling a thick puff of smoke from his cigar, "You may use 'that thing', or whatever measure you find fitting. **Anything**."

The person dubbed as A-002 nodded. Carrying his M4A1 carbine, the black robed man brought a few men with him and left, leaving his master along with two other men to guard Sherry. Allan Groves returned to his seat to enjoy his cigar without further comment. The calm behavior from this man made Sherry's quell with unease, her instincts scream at her how dangerous this man really is, that his strength was far from a normal human being. She silently prayed for the safety of her beloved partner... Jake Muller.

.

_"Running away from problems ain't my thing, you know?"_

.

What Jake said to her on the Canzozi Bay sprang into her mind. The twenty-seven replayed his words in her head to calm herself - his words worked like sedatives so that the rational part of her kept working. She convinced her self to stay strong and to just... believe in like how Jake had once told her, Sherry too would not run away from her problems, she will find a way to solve this— to submit the data chip to his superior and bust the Black Spider out, and everything will be over. And of course, her fist step to that was to find a way to break herself from the binds that tied her.

.

.

.

* * *

"Eat this, motherfucker!"

With a slight bend, Jake sent the very people—outside the room where he admitted himself as J-025, flying through the air. A few minutes before Jake finds the room empty, he had inspected the room where there were files scattered all over the brown desk. His gaze fixed on a folder labeled 'D.S.O Agent' and inside was the very data about Sherry Birkin. When he examined inside one of the drawers, he was surprised to find the envelops with limitless amount of money sitting inside. What's more surprising, in between the envelope contained an amateur photo shots of Jake and Sherry outside Raito Inn.

The arrival of more members of the Black Spider forced Jake to stop his rummage of Allan Groves's drawer. He ducked down under the table in time and avoided the barrage of AK-47, soaking the wall in bullets. Cursing, Jake blind-shot one of the enemy with his 909. Only one was hit and the rest were marching in onto Jake's position. Moving fluidly, Jake waited for them to come close enough before leaping out like a leopard to his enemies. He acted fast, his right leg propelled his weight so that his next kick with his left was twice as powerful that his enemy landed on the wall with a bounce.

.

Being in close proximity made it difficult for the Black Spider to shoot without triggering a friendly-fire, Jake Muller exploited just that. His fist worked as fast as his 909 did to dispatch the hostiles. The superhuman strength and agility he obtained from the C-Virus only made things way easier. However, in the midst of an adrenaline-filled encounter, Jake had not realized that his ammunition had diminished at one point. With his firearm jammed, one of the mercenaries took advantage of the situation and kicked Jake aside. Holding his stomach in pain, Jake only huffed once when a man got hold of him from his nape.

He saw one of his assailant pointing his gun at him. Right before he could pull the trigger, Jake groaned and struggled to let loose of himself - with a lightning fast kick, he had send the shooter aside. Using his momentum, Jake elbowed the man behind him and worked quickly, slamming him on the face where he landed on the nearest wall. Fresh blood splattered from the lips, yet Jake showed no remorse. Jake was about to fire his 909 when another man assaulted his hind.

He had forgotten that the man he had kick away was still alive. Jake was kicked twice - on the stomach and his knees respectively. In pain, Jake lost his balance and his body dropped to the floor. Hastily the Black Spider pointed their guns on his head. _Damn it! _He cursed inwardly and despite his best effort to stand, he couldn't.

_They are going to fucking kill me!_

.

.

**_DORR! DORR!_**

Two shots were fired but Jake found himself to still be alive. Instead, it was the two mercenaries who fell lifeless on the ground. Instantly, Jake aimed his gun to the unknown shooter when the figure emerged himself from the dark. Jake retracted his gun.

He was the man whom he had fight alongside against the terrible Ustanak a year ago. And that was the last time they'd met. Leon Scott Kennedy flickered his bangs aside as he made himself noticed by Jake. His hand holding the Springfield XD(M), and Leon smiled slightly at Jake. Relieved washed through him that he had just saved the younger man in time from the Black Spider.

And their reunion had to be in the Black Spider's headquarters.

"You all right, Jake?"

.

Jake smiled in amusement to see the American agent before him.

"Woah, look who's here..." Jake smirked, "It's Captain America."

Leon eyebrows shot up at Jake comment but paid no mind to it, "Well, if I remember, I had saved your life just a moment ago... Not even a thank you?"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I just _slipped_ is all." Jake huffed as he stood up from a kneeling position.

"Funny... Don't make you save you again because _the floor is slippery_, kid." Leon took the gun lying on the floor, check the contents.

"Uh-huh, sure... As long as you don't get in my way." Jake responded with a sarcastic tone, replacing the 909 empty magazine and cocked the gun, "I don't want you to cry for my help later."

.

Both men fell silent, they were busy scavenging more weaponry for the oncoming danger ahead. Leon armed himself with a bulletproof vest and a M-16 too; while Jake picked himself an AK-47 with a few more rounds left. All said and done, Leon returned the combat knife that he found on the entrance to Jake - which Jake remarked that it was clean of blood but kept it inside his holster anyway.

In return, Jake tossed Leon the data chip that Sherry held high regard of. Feeling that Leon was worthy enough, Jake was finally glad that the data fell into the right hand.

"Find anything interesting on your way here?" Jake asked rigidly.

Leon just shrugged, "Just dead bodies, but then I heard gunshot and I followed you here... Any sign of Sherry?"

Jake shook his head, "Nope. This fucking maze is making me sick."

.

_Ironic statement, given the fact that Jake Muller used to work here..._

.

.

They moved on then, taking a few corners and were devastated to find themselves in another dead end. Jake had never completely learned of the layout of this place - the farthest that he had went to was to Allan Groves's chamber to accept a critical mission which was to murder Sherry Birkin.

Did they came to the wrong place? Each room looked the same as the last, with very minimum lighting, it only made things worse. Jake and Leon had to count on their flashlights as they looked for clues, all they found was an old bookshelf completely covered in dust.

Jake Muller had given up. He was ready to turn around to another exit when Leon tapped at Jake lightly. Leon pointed his flashlight to the other side of the shelf. Using their lights, they found out that they was one spot on the dust-ridden shelf that are clean from grimes, which struck Leon as odd. There werea few fingerprints left behind on the shelf, attracting attention to the senior agent.

"You know, my days back in Spanish, a secret door behind cabinets are very common..." Leon muttered quietly as he tried to grope the side of the shelf, looking for an alternative entrance.

Unfortunately the shelf stuck fast to the ground and no matter how much force they apply on it, it just won't budge. Until Leon (accidentally) shifted a book in the filing cabinet and found a small lever behind it,he glanced at jake with hopeful eyes. Pulling the lever, the bookshelf magically moved to the side, revealing a set of pitch-black staircase leading underground.

Leon snapped his fingers in celebration, "Bingo!"

"I expected more. No 'Open Sesame'? What a lame secret door." The sarcastic tone of Jake made Leon grinned.

They descended the staircase together, with their guns and flashlights ready. At the end of the case was another door but was locked firmly. Jake tried to ram against it but to no avail, although he knew that something was wrong with the door since it was hidden behind a secret passage.

He silently hoped that it was Sherry's cell.

Inspecting the door more carefully now, Leon flashed his light to the knob where a device was - like a swipe-card thing. Blinking in red-light, Leon knew immediately that he needed the right key-card for this damned door to open. He gasped, suddenly remembering the item he looted from the dead guard earlier. Pulling out the piece of rectangualr object from his pocket, Leon prayed that he wouldn't need more than a password or some sort.

"I hope this is my lucky day," he said as he swipe the card at the device.

.

And the red indicator light turns green.

.

Even Leon himself couldn't believe what just happened. He gazed at the stunned Jake whom only shrugged in reply. "Yup, my lucky day. We really won't be needing an 'Open Sesame' or 'Abracadabra'." Leon stated proudly of his accomplishment.

Jake just snorted a laughter.

That was how the two communicated - Leon with his jokes and Jake with his cynical comments. Both were on high alert as Jake slowly opened the door and pushed it inside. The room lighting that automatically turned on when the door was opened. As soon as the door moved, Leon's instincts told him that there were danger present in the room. And it seemed true, evident by the foul stench leaking inside the room. Even Jake gagged a bit at the horrible smell.

.

Containing their disgust and nausea, both were ready to shoot as soon as they pushed the door wide open. However, the scenery inside this particular room was nothing of the outside, it was astonishing. It looked like a majestic bedroom yet Jake and Leon kept their guards up. There was a bed on the right side complemented with a set of table and chairs. Rows of trophy, books, photos displayed neatly on the case. It looked just like any other room at a normal residence.

The only thing different was that there were a corner of steel bars, resembling a small prison. That was where the foul stench coming from and blood splattered littered only on that region. Rotten bodies of horribly mutilated people lying on that spot - those were the ill-fated victims for whatever inside that prison. The combinations of carcasses made it impossible for them to tell out from a female to a male victim and it was just... ugly.

Emerging from the pile was two corpses. Pale skinned with rotten green and purple injuries, their veins sticking out in all parts of the body, as well as overall their white eyeballs. Their lips oozing with blood as their moan shrillingly. Their only audible noises they can make. Their moans made Jake and Leon forming goosebumps all over as they stared at the two ugly... things. Leon shook his head, clearly remembering what the creatures were and what they called - the abomination which everyone dubbed as...

.

_Zombie._

.

Sighting the two men standing outside, they roared as they slammed at the bars.

Jake recoiled, "Shit, what the hell are they?"

"Infected." Leon murmured in the midst of Jake's cursing.

"Fuck. What the hell are we exactly going to deal with?"

.

.

.

To be continue…

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Thank you for my awesome beta-reader; CK-Ace who helped me translate this chapter *I hope all your problem will get better soon, hugs*.

I'll see you in the next chapter and make sure you'll drop some reviews for me, thanks~ :D

**_-jitan-_**


	11. Chapter 11 : EMILY

**BLACK INVITATION**

**_Created by_**** : **jitan88 | **Beta-reader :** CK – Ace**.**

**_Disclaimer: _**All Resident Evil characters belongs to Resident Evil - Capcom.

**_Note:_**

- **_Timeline_**** : After Resident Evil 6 **

- Rated : M

- Genre: Action / Adventure / Romance

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**BLACK INVITATION**

**CHAPTER 11 : EMILY**

.

.

Pale-skinned zombies with rotting wounds roared as they pressed against the iron bars. Lips filled with blood, their hands outstretched in between the bars of the cell, as if it was ready to reach for the approaching prey. One of them was a woman, a brunette dressed in tattered white shirt with light blue jeans. While another figure looks like a ten years old little girl, wearing a yellow T-shirt with blood stains that have been dried, both were barefoot. Leon was getting ready to shoot when Jake shook his head, the undead was blocked by iron bars and it was safe, as long as the bars were not breached

Jake Muller who first set his foot into the room, the barrel of his gun never left the two infected. He didn't shoot but circled around the prison and hovers deeper into the room.

"Shoot 'em in the head, Jake." Leon warned at the door, refusing to go inside.

Jake ignored the words, he first inspected a closet filled with books and trophies - most particularly belonged to a girl named Emily, a student enrolling in an elementary in Amozi. Jake returned the bronze trophy in his hand and gazed to a pink book that resembles a diary. The last page was riddled with scrawly lines that it was hardly legible, the few pages behind in too were filled with the same thing.

There was on page however that drew Jake's attention, a single word filled the entire two page, 'HUNGRY'.

The reader grimaces, and turned back to the beginning of the diary where the writings was neat and clean.

.

_Daddy is late again today, he's always late when it comes to picking me up from school! My friends had all gone home, leaving me to wait alone in the school... Well, I was at the front when there is a funny dog wandering around at the yard, it looks so much like Bruno! But this Bruno is a bad dog, he isn't a quiet dog like my Bruno and he drools a lot when I try to hug him. It scratches me! Then... mister police came over and injected him with something, Bruno is put inside a black bag and brought away. I cried because of that. Mister police asks if I was bitten but I said no, I don't want Bruno to be injected again..._

_Emily ran to the nurse at school, she gave me a plaster to cover Bruno's wounds._

_"All done," she said._

_It feels cold when I was writing this page... ugh, it hurts! The scratches were itchy and burning hot! Mommy took care of Emily, she gave me medicine for fever... She can't bring Emily to the doctor because daddy was busy with his work, and didn't come home yet. Dad was always busy... always._

_There is something strange though..._

_But when Emily looks at Mommy, she looks... Tasty._

.

The next sentence was written in a hurry that Jake hardly could interpret them. The more pages he turns, the messier the writing was, like the author was slowly losing her sanity. Jake grimaced as he kept on with the words—

.

**_EMILY bite MOMMY! _**_No... I didn't do it on purpose... I am just so hungry that I wounded Mommy... I am so sorry, Mommy. I am a bad girl..._

_I am so naughty, so nasty. Emily feels so sad... I am sorry!_

_._

_But it tastes good..._

Her blood... Her flesh...

_I like it._

_I am hungry._

_._

_._

_Itchy. SICK._

_DIZZY..._

_HUNGRY._

_._

**_HUNGRY!_**

.

.

* * *

"Oh shit!" He swore.

Jake Muller slammed the book back to where it was, holding his breath, especially after he saw a photo on the side table. It was a photo of a little girl standing beside her father and mother. A hungry roar from the bars made Jake turned around, he was absolutely sure. The child inside the photo was the same undead girl in yellow shirt. Surely the woman beside her was her mother who also become an infected.

And the only man in the picture, whom Jake recognized on the first glance... was none other than his former boss; Allan Groves. Jake gasped at the fact that he learnt in this room.

_The child and wife of the leader of the Black Spider become a zombie?!_

_._

"Hey Jake, found anything?"

Jake snapped out of his reverie, he turned.

Neither had a chance to speak when Leon felt a powerful blow to his back. Said man fell to the ground, whoever attacked him had incredible strength indeed, more than a regular human did. Leon had only fell a few inches away from the bars where the undeads tried to claw and roar at the fallen man. Jake reacted quickly, sending the robed man flying with a kick. The hood fell to reveal the ugly face... several extra eyes growing out from the face with blood oozing out from them... Jake curses at the enemies he faced back at the days in Edonia

"The Hell ... I have to see this ugly creature again?!"

Leon rolled to the right to avoid the mother-child bloodthirsty attack, with one movement he directed and shot his guns into J'avo's head. The moment he fired his weapon, a loud alarm sounded inside the room, revealing a smoke detector on the ceiling - and the automatic door slowly closing in response. With a loud huff, Leon dashed to the door and held it with his shoulder.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Leon shouted as he held the door for Jake.

Jake soon followed, leaving behind the hungry roar of two infected and one dead J'avo. In the final seconds before the filing cabinet hides the Groves family members locked in a secret room, both are busy climbing the stair and jumped out just before the door locked. Jake and Leon still trying to catch their breath as they tried to stand.

.

"Actually, what the hell was that?" Leon asked again, he patted the dust on his pants.

"Well, about that... they were the wife and daughter of the Black Spider's boss. The diary belonged to the kid... she bit her mother and both were infected. Emily, if that's what she was called. But I don't know why the Black Spider didn't kill them, they were left there as living dead." Jake said, "And the uglier creature back then, those were the J'avos Sherry and I fought at China. Failed product from the C-Virus, damn... can't believe bitches lingers here."

"In other words, they had probably got a hold of C-Virus here. You've been in the wrong place, Jake." Leon responded, "Oh yeah, so who's your boss?"

Jake paused for a moment, two months of joining the Black Spider but he never cared with the name of his boss. He just wanted his pay and nothing else left with the group. Jake does not care about names, for him it was niceties. Although he did remember everyone calling him Allan— something... and his cold face.

There was a name on one of those trophies...

_Emily_..._ G-R-O-V-E-S ..._

"Groves," Jake managed to spell the name out of his memory, "His name is Allan Groves."

.

Leon nodded, he tried to contact Hunnigan because communications were abruptly interrupted in the secret room. Both rushed to leave the dead end before enemies found their whereabouts, Jake chose a corner that led them to the stairs and now facing a hall. It seems they're in a basement of an old warehouse filled with mysterious large containers covered with black fabric. Luckily, Leon is now able to contact the F.O.S Agent.

"Leon?! Your position cannot be traced from here, I need the latest information on you. What happened?" Her voice sounded faint from the earpiece.

"The presence of bio-terrorism and B.O.W products confirmed, Hunnigan. We saw zombies and J'avo from C-Virus," Leon update his condition in a stride, "I need any information about a man named Allan Groves. He's the leader of the Black Spider. "

"Copy that, Leon. I will be contacting the American Embassy on Amozi to follow up this case. Give me time to find information about the name you mentioned. How about Agent Birkin?"

"Not yet," Leon Scott Kennedy sighed and his eyes look a little tired, "we are still looking for her."

"You _will_ find her..." Hunnigan corrected his words, "be careful, Leon."

.

.

* * *

Sherry's body slammed into the side until she fell and hit the floor. She can't move as her limbs were still tied to the chair, her vision become blurred and she felt dizzy. Groves swept his captive with one hand after hearing the latest news about the secret door and the intruders found the facts about his family-or former family members-that became the undead. Groves forcefully grabbed the collar of her shirt and forced her to speak, his calm temperament suddenly changed.

"Your fucking partner had disturbed my beloved Emily and Catherine, woman..." his hands now gripping Sherry's cheeks until numb, "TELL ME, WHERE'S THE DATA CHIP?!"

Allan Groves lost his temper, while Sherry still didn't understand a thing... _Catherine and Emily? Who are they?_ Her head felt dizzy when Groves harshly shook her again, he lifted Sherry's wooden chair using only one hand. She did not carry the data chip, in this case Sherry didn't lie. In fear and try hard to fight the pain, the woman trying to speak.

"I... don't know," Sherry said quietly, she feels Groves clutches has ripped her jaw and cheeks.

Groves narrowed his eyes and snorted softly, "Fine. I'll find it myself. After all, I'm looking forward to meet with the son of Albert Wesker ... "

.

Groves suddenly let her go, throwing Sherry's body like a useless object and a chair leg broken to the impact. Sherry groaned in pain as her body was again slammed into the ground. Everything's hurt, but Sherry felt the bond on her right foot was loose. Allan Groves turned and walked toward the exit, he ordered the black robe to keep watch his prisoner. The two members of the Black Spider eventually follow Groves out to stand guard in the front door.

As soon as they were away, the American agent didn't waste a chance. Not caring about the bruises on her body nor the blurred vision, she struggled to escape. Sherry dragged her body using her feet towards the splinter of the broken chair. Painstakingly, she directs her body to lie down and grabbed that object, she began rubbing the sharp edge on the ropes tying her hands. She silently hoped that the men outside would not check up on her while she was at it...

Sherry was surprised that Allan Groves knew the fact about Albert Wesker... and his son.

_How could he know about that? The BSAA kept it top secret..._

_"Don't give up, Sherry... try harder..."_ She forced more strength out of herself,_ "I have to save Jake from that evil man!"_

.

.

.

* * *

_There was no window in this plain white room, save for one table and a chair. Carrying a silver suitcase, a slender woman flanked by two masked men entered the room. She placed the suitcase on the table, her brown eyes collided with Groves's. Her appearance and stature was fairly perfect, better than other clients that he knew for years. He believes that she knows how to take advantage of all the assets she has._

_Allan Groves could not restrain himself to keep looking at the raven-haired beauy in front of him, dressed in purple with red scarf. Her clothes was a bit revealing though, her cleavage split in the middle of her shirt, maximizing the value of her asset as a woman. Groves sucked on his cigar, while the woman clipped the briefcase open. Twenty tubes of unknown vial complete with the injectors, arranged neatly inside the case._

_"Mr. Groves ..." said the husky voice of the woman, her sensual eyes now staring at Allan Groves, "I proudly present you now with our latest masterpiece from Neo-Umbrella. Would you be interested— Pardon me, you are definitely interested in this."_

_A thin smile reflected on her lips._

_._

_"Could this product of your would turn an infected into... something more restrainable?" Groves suddenly asked._

_He saw her eyebrows raised, like surprised._

_"Sorry to burst your bubbles, but unfortunately I don't think that it won't affect the infected in any way... As you know, the dead will still be dead, Mr. Groves. "_

_Allan Groves smiled at her last sentence, secretly laughing at himself for denying the fact for years - that a dead wouldn't possibly stay dead. Like his adventure in Africa that changed him for life... But he did not want to discuss more of this, he have to change the subject from the manipulative women in front of him. Groves slipped cigar between the lips while exhaling smoke around his mouth._

_"You are really confident about your product, Miss Wong ... I've seen the results of C-Virus, the masked men behind you seemed very docile," Groves folded his arms, "I see that you are not lying about reviving Umbrella... such a beautiful and intelligent woman like you, is dangerous."_

_"Uhm, really? I consider that as a compliment, sir ... But unfortunately, at this moment I don't have much time to talk," the woman with the red lips gave a cynical smile as she closed the suitcase, "as I promised because you have helped the with development of Neo Umbrella; twenty dose of C-Virus on this suitcase is our business deal. Take it, and I think you know where the exit is, right?"_

_Groves stood up and took the suitcase with no intention of shaking hands with a beautiful woman like her. A beautiful woman who called herself Ada Wong and run Neo Umbrella; a company that clearly supports bio-terrorism and engaged in the manufacture of C-Virus. The company was also one of Black Spider's newest client, since they have a mutually beneficial relationship. Allan Groves stared at the woman who calmly folded her hand while the other hand rests and played a cube-shaped phone._

_"Glad to cooperate with Neo Umbrella, Miss Wong." Groves said coldly as he left the room. He could still hear the giggles of the woman..._

.

.

.

* * *

Barrage of bullets scattered around the hall, Leon and Jake surrounded by black robes as they fought for their lives. Leon ran out of bullets from his M-16 after shooting the enemy's right arm, he slammed the empty gun on the body of J'avo who caught him. The creature roared after receiving the blow, his right arm changed into a shape which resembles a giant clawed tentacles. The American agent received a blow from J'avo mutations that turned into a kind of Ruka-SRP. Leon fell while the C-virus product was on a top of him, try to crushing Leon and finish him off. Leon groaned and tried to pull away.

"Ugh! Sorry buddy, but I prefer woman on top," Leon said, he was pushing the J'avo to move away.

Taking Springfield from the holster, Leon began to shooting a vital parts of that creatures, the Ruka stumbled backward and released his body. He continues to mercilessly beat up the remaining limb with invasive bullets, didn't want to see another mutation of J'avo who has turned into Ruka. Thanks to his gun, this members of the Black Spider was eliminated, his body burning and turning into ash flakes. The D.S.O agent stood up and hurried to find a new weapon that could be used. Luckily, he saw one of them lying in the container across from where he stood.

"Sure enough, I believe my fate with B.O.W and guns seem to go hand in hand!" he commented.

.

Leon ran down to a jumbo container beside him and rolled to avoid the shots, in a blink his body already covered by another container on opposite side. His hands grab a carbine weapon lying next to one of J'avo bodies, a type of Colt M4 Carbine. The blond man whistled excitedly when found a NATO caliber 5.56 x 45mm was fully charged, this weapon much lighter and useful in ranged combat or close. Now, his eyes watching the situation around, locate the whereabouts Jake Muller. Once he found him, Leon ran across the large field to help Jake who seemed overwhelmed because also ran out of ammunition. Jake swung the empty AK-47 towards the J'avo's head like a baseball bat.

Different from those J'avo faced by Leon, Jake facing a kind of Glava-begunats; which mutated in the head. The head split and issued three disgusting objects resembling the head of an insect, the creature now chasing Jake Muller. Jake is retreating a few steps, putting 909 which has been empty on holster, he pulled out the survival knife. Rather than look overwhelmed, this man grinning, as if ready to have fun with his opponent.

Before Leon could shoot, Jake already ran and jump, one of his feet landed on the Glava's chest. His body was lifted up and Jake immediately slash his knife into two head of the mutated Glava. With his right hand holding the knife which still stuck, he used another hand to hit the only remaining head. It burst the creature's head and some disgusting fluids soaks up his gloves. Jake Muller chuckled, waving his left hand while trying to wipe his hands from that dirty liquids. Leon was right behind Jake, after enjoying the fight and threw a 9mm magazine toward the mercenary.

"Actually, you are pretty good in using those hands." Leon minced words as he shot another Black Spider member.

At that time Jake also has finished refilling his 909, he came to shoot one by one enemy with a chuckle, "Yeah, I learn that from Youtube's tutorial and some kung-fu movies. I could be a good teacher on this, want to learn, hero?"

"Uh-huh, very funny ..." Leon rolled his eyes after hearing the answer, "Forget about Bruce Lee for now, seems we've got a lot of company right here."

.

Jake glanced around, more and more J'avo began flooding the area they were in as they were now aware of the shooting ringing all across this facility, the J'avos were moving swiftly to surround Leon and Jake. In no time they were heavily outnumbered, to the point that they were back-to-back to cover each other.

"Shit... We have a lot of guests... " Jake muttered as he saw more of them popping up from different directions, "It's hard being _this_ popular."

"Idol fever, Jake? Well, I'm not interested in having fans from muscular men like that... armed with machine guns no less. "

"Yeah yeah yeah, just take care of your boyband group. So, what now? Got an idea to get out of here alive, hero?" asked Jake, still with his sarcastic tone.

Leon shook his head even though Jake can't see the gesture, he was too busy shooting the enemy in various direction.

.

"I got an idea. On count to three, I'll create a distraction, and you will get the fuck outta here. Go find Sherry, alright? " Jake said aloud.

"Are you crazy, Jake?" Leon disagree, "We'll both more effective to finish them all."

Both of them stop talking and start shooting at the approaching opponent, knock their opponent as much as possible. But still, the situation did not run balanced, Leon and Jake began to run out of ammunition while the enemy continued to flock. They were taking a step back and cornered by the opponents, they also need desperately to protect their bodies from enemy's bullets. Jake swore at this unfavorable situation.

"I'll start counting! I'm damn sure to take care of these idiots myself!" Jake Muller yelled.

.

Leon nodded, he chose to follow Jake's idea and believe him. In return, he threw his M4 Carbine for Jake, "take this, you need a better weapon, Jake!"

"Nice," the man grinned broadly while holding M4, "Tch. You have luck to find a good weapon."

"Yeah, sort of... and I'm proud of it." Leon chuckled.

Surrounded by hordes of opponents, they both retreat into behind container while occasionally shooting. Jake Muller issued hand grenades from one of his pockets, and biting the tip axis. He looked at Leon, nodding as a warning cue. The target was a solid crowd of J'avo in front of him. Meanwhile Leon has also been prepared to run to the nearest path to escape, he pulled out of the Springfield. Waiting for the cue from Jake.

"**Fire in the hole!** Eat this, jackasses!" Jake swung the M67 grenade with full force, right into the direction of the J'avo. Then he yelled at Leon, "Three! Get out of here, run!"

.

The sound of the explosion was the cue for Agent Kennedy to escape. With all his strength, Leon ran down the side of the container to hide his body from enemy's sight. In an instant he had reached a nearby door which was unlocked, this room have a good lighting; in contrast to other hallways. As he crossed to one side of the corner, he saw there was a room with a glass in the middle. He stopped. Inside the dark room seemed there's a light which not coming from the ceiling light, Leon approached the room with caution.

_Smile broadly, Leon found the CCTV room!_

Leon tried to open the locked door, without too much thinking, he shot and damaging the door knob. The room was dark without any guards, the American agent was walking toward the screen. There's a several screens, and he could see clearly every recorded room including the hall. His eyes searched every location but strangely none of the camera showing Sherry's body. Surely she was held in a room that was not mounted with a camera, it makes Leon getting more anxious.

"Where are you, Sherry?" Leon muttered as he continued to stare at the screen.

Moments later, he saw a man in dark suits flanked by several robed forces recorded on one camera. He looks different, maybe he was the leader of Black Spider; Allan Groves?! Leon looked at the code B-3 on the screen and match it with a building floor plan on the table, wished he would find some clue about Sherry whereabouts.

.

.

.

* * *

Sherry's hand had successfully freed, now she easily untied the other leg. Her tiny body felt wobbly when she was trying to stand up, she whimpered due to some bruises that had not healed completely by the G-virus. For a few seconds her eyes was closed, biting her lip while trying to bear the pain. No, she can't give up... Her blue eyes were now steady and looking for objects that can be used as a weapon to protect herself. Hoping to find a knife, stun rod, or anything that could be useful. But unfortunately, she didn't find anything.

The only thing that could be useful is a small chain that was previously used to bind her hands when hung, Sherry took the object and convolve it on her right fist. It probably wouldn't do to much damage unlike Jake, but at least this chain will add to the effects of the next blows, she thought. The woman agent tiptoed to the door, she could see the shadow of two guards on the side of the door. Located right next to the exit door while monitoring the movements of members of the Black Spider, her left hand has been on the doorknob. Sherry could feel her own heartbeat, she closed her eyes while her brain pondering the best way to escape.

_._

_She decided it was the right time to open the door._

.

Sherry immediately disarmed the MP5 from one soldiers who didn't expect his prisoners has managed to escape. With chain that wrapped around her fist, Sherry attacked the guard. The man groaned and fell instantly. She kicked a submachine gun weapon which fell as far as possible so the Black Spider couldn't reach for it. In front of her are now left one man in a much more prepared to deal with Sherry. The man chose to use a combat knife. he thrust the knife to a tiny body in front of him, while Sherry square off to escape.

Sherry managed to ward the attack, while her body moved to the side. She could feel the wind breezing from the opponent's movement, it only stab the empty air. The D.S.O agent bowed and attacked his ribs with a hard blow. The black spider staggered back, and before he could avenge, Sherry already moved. Quick as a flash she stole the opportunity to get behind the opponent's body, locked his body by her arm. She kick the back of his knee, his posture leaning backwards while Sherry pull his head, then twisted his neck.

Suddenly Sherry was pushed, her body slammed to the floor. The previous attacker trying to prevent his prisoner from winning, he was using his body weight to stop Sherry's movement, tried to strangle her. Sherry desperately trying to release the grip on her neck.

Suddenly the black spider was dragged by force, saving Sherry Birkin from strangulation. With one shot directly to his chest, the opponent's body went stiff and did not move again. Sherry's eyes widened in disbelief, amazed to see her savior. A blond man whom she knew so well over the years, a man who has been considered as a family member and even became her father figure.

"You look pretty messed up, Sherry..." he threw the body of the black robe into the floor, "surprised to see me?"

"Le—Leon?!"

.

Immediately he grabbed Sherry's body, hugging her. Leon sighed, relieved to see Sherry Birkin survived. Both stared, it was visible to see from Sherry's eyes ... she does not believe what she saw this time. Leon was here? It's just a dream or her only imagination to see Leon Scott Kennedy in Amozi? Leon gave him a nod as his hand patting Sherry's shoulder, reassure her about his real existence in Amozi.

"How—how could you-" Sherry stammered.

"Jake contacted me, so I took some time off to help you. Soon we'll leave this accursed place, Sherry. I promise you," Leon said confidently, "but first, we have to meet up with Jake … I guess he still enjoying party with the spiders."

Sherry Birkin smiled and nodded, once again embraced the blue-shirted man in front of her.

.

.

.

* * *

The sound of a bullet which deafening suddenly stopped. The man with a scar on his left cheek was still sheltering behind a large container when he noticed the remnants of the Black Spider become silent. Jake's breath was labored with sweat soaking the entire surface of his skin, plus the pain from minor injuries suffered by him. He saw dead bodies all over the hall, Jake's eyes narrowed behind objects of jumbo-sized payload that became his patron.

He saw a few remaining soldiers with the J'avo, and there's one figure of man, he gestured to hold the shot. In a glance he caught the owner of the organization which called Black Spider ... None other than his former boss; Allan Groves.

_Finally_, _he came ..._

.

"J-025, I am pleased to see our traitor back," the cold voice sounded from his lips, loud and echoing in the room, "Maybe I should present a welcome party for you?"

Jake chuckled, he used the lag time to observed the current situation. Allan Groves already know his hiding place after all. He have to do something.

"Charmed, not bad for a welcome home party..." Jake showed himself, "It's quite entertaining partying with those spiders of yours, and your... zombie kid and wife."

All weapons directed at Jake. However, Groves raised his hand and the soldiers lowered their guns. The man with the cigar smirked.

"Hold your fire! Behave yourself soldiers, I was talking with my guest... " he said with a horrible smile, "you've met with my Catherine and Emily, is not it? I think you will match in with them ... you, and your girlfriend will be a delicious meals for my family members."

Jake frowned as he continued to stand with the gun in his hand, "Oh, so Catherine is the name of Emily's mom? Sorry, I don't have time to get acquainted with zombies. Not even interested."

.

Those words made Groves become tense, it meant that Jake had also read the diary from his daughter; Emily. There was a reason why he kept those two inside a secret room, first to hide them from the face of society... and to keep feeding them with only one food source in hope of reviving them, human flesh. Allan Groves gave a meaningful grin, the man before him shouldn't pry more secrets about his family, if it uncovered, the name of Black Spider will be destroyed on the market. All the investments will be destroyed, and Groves hated failure.

It's time to give the proper welcoming party for the Black Spider's traitor.

"First of all, tell me where you hide the data chip, Jake?" Groves have made a fist, just getting ready to attack.

Jake mumbled, "Oh, that trash? Of course it's in the trash can. Sorry."

Without further ado Jake ran and took the opportunity to shoot the front row, while his body leaped toward to the container, to cover himself. The silence only lasted a few seconds, now the situation boisterous by gun shots that echoed in the hall. Jake desperately try to protect himself, take away anything that he could use as a weapon, to reduce the number of opponents. But now he only targeting one people; which is the leader of Black Spider ... Allan Groves.

"Kill him! But you, A-002; get a few soldier and bring that woman!" Groves gesturing, shouting loudly, the troops began to divide their tasks. Most of which stayed with Allan Groves were the mutation of J'avo, the rest ran around the room, hunting Jake Muller. The leader of Black Spider still in the midst of the vast hall, only clenching his hands. He started walking toward his prey with a grin.

"Our game has started, Jake. I'll collect the data chip from your dead body."

He threw his cigar away.

"I'll make sure you beg for your life, Wesker junior."

.

.

.

Continued

.

.

* * *

**_Author's Note :_**

Hello … it's been a while, sorry for my late updates. Please read, review, and spread the word! See you on the next chapter! :D

**_-jitan-_**


End file.
